Unity Hearts Daily Randomness
by FelineofWriting
Summary: Join the Eds, Trippz, Fuego, and lots of crazy characters as they deal with strange villains that comes their way.
1. Honey, I brought the Undead to Life

_**Unity Hearts Daily Randomness.**_

I do not own anything except my OCs...

Note:Now there is a hero Necromancer on here. I know Necromancers are suppose to be evil, but few can use their power for good. They raise the undead, yeah I know. So I am, I REPEAT REPEAT RE-PEAT!!! Am NOT a bad a bad girl....That would mean my parents not asking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 1: Honey, I brought the dead to life.**

In a place called All-Star Town, the sun is shining, the birds sang in the sunny day and the flowers bloomed their beauty beyond the bright day. Sitting on top of the hill is a building five stories high and is colored purple with red and black flags decorated on the roof and dangling. It also had a big sign saying "Trippz's Trinket and Jewel Shop". Inside the shop is a purple cat, cyan bird-harpy thing,and an orange purple cat girl is 16-years-old wearing a red shirt in a black short-sleeve trench coat,violet red pants,black shoes, and wings, her gloves are also red. Her ears, arms, legs, and tail is covered with black and red star marks, and has black and red earrings. Her hair is also Brown and so is her left eye, her right is black and red with a scar on name is Trippz Grissom, the owner of the shop.

The harpy-bird thing is about 12 or 13 years old, although she's a bit taller than Trippz, she has long-short green hair, her feathers is blue, she also has yellow eyes, orange shirt, yellow shorts, and she has red bird feet and her beak is violet red. Her name is Airwing, Trippz's dimwitted friend.

The orange dragon is alot taller than Trippz and Airwing, she has orange scales and yellow spikes going down to her tail. She is wearing a black tight shirt with a Fire Nation Symbol on it, black tight shorts, and her horns is pinkish-purple and her eyes are violet too. her claws are green which are poisonous but they don't harm anyone unless scratched. Her name is Fuego Flames, Trippz's friend as well. She is also the genius of her team.

Trippz sat back on her chair, bored out of her mind."There's nothing exciting to do today, you two."Trippz said."It would be good if something big happen today so I can get out and kick butt."

"If something DID happen, it would be bad."Fuego corrected, Trippz looked at Fuego. Both of them usually get into a fight, but they're still good was trying to get cans of Diet Coke off of Trippz's shelf but fell off with books tumbling on top of her.

"Squawk! Ouchy!"Airwing whined, then raised a can of Diet Soda on her hand."Got them!"

"good for you Airwing."Trippz said, rolling her eyes, grabbing a manga book and sitting back."You know, I caught this one episode on 'Icarly' and the singer they helped was way too messed up."

"I know!"Airwing piped up."He said that he hates animals, people and other little things. It was stupid too! Like Peter and his family being mean to Meg Griffin all the time!"

"I wish there was something we can do for Meg, but her family would sue us because they'll be lying to the judge saying they take good care of her by having a roof over her head, giving her clothing, and food."

"Have you tried telling the judge that they abuse her all the time?"Fuego asked, Trippz sighed and added"Tried, but all they added was a photoshopped video of me beating the snot out of Meg. Sometimes I don't get them! One thing I'm gonna know, they're going to adopt a new family member and he or she will be nice to Meg."

"They did that once,"Fuego replied."Apparently, Stewie got tired of the new dog in the house he killed him and then lied to the family about him too."

Trippz slams the manga book in anger. Airwing and Fuego looked at had an anime angry vein on her head."I AM GOING TO SHOW THOSE GRIFFINS THAT I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH THEIR LYING AND ABUSION AROUND ME!!"She breathes a bit as her friends stares at her. She then sighs and looks at her friends."I am going to the 'Halliwell's Cafe' for a while. Fuego could you stay and keep an eye on the shop for me?"

"Certainly."Fuego replied. Trippz walks out and starts heading to town. She only wished to show the world how messed up the Griffins were, but everytime she does it one of Peter's friends sneaks into her shop and grabs her video, leaves and then photoshops the whole movie and then made the griffin family be like Trippz's family. She had enough of them and she is going to show them who's better than she gripes about this and that, someone talks to her behind the shadows.

"Miss....E-Excuse me miss...."Said a voice, Trippz froze and looked. She is met by two red eyes staring at her and Trippz felt a shiver down her spine."Do not be alarm, I am not here to hurt you."

"Oh sure, you say that and then what do you and other 'I-won't-hurt-yous' do to someone then? I'll tell you, you jump on me!"

"I know how you feel miss, I know how your emotions are. They are a mix of anger, jealouness, sadness, and misfortune."

"....Okay, what do you want with me?"

"If it ain't much...I am seeking a master or Mistress to be with."The stranger moves out from the shadows and into the light. He doesn't look is a wolf and His fur is the color of violet red, his clothing is a violet red cape, black shirt with a dark blue spider on it, black pants and dark blue boots. He also wore gloves with a Chinese Kanji of also had black hair in his hood that was also part of his cape. Trippz just look at him. "My name is Draco CurseTail."

"Trippz Grissom and bye-bye."She turns and walks away, only to trip on something."Ouch..."She looks down and sees two skeleton hands on her feet."GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLE!!!"

"My apologies, but if I don't find a master soon I'll be forced to be killed by tying myself to a heavy rock and rot in the ocean of the seas."

Trippz just glared at him."If I say yes, would you let me go and not bring the skeletons to life?"

"Yes...."He then smiled."Mistress..."His hand glows and the skeleton hands goes back to the checks her ankles, no bone marks luckily. She sighs and looks at Draco.

"Let's take you to my place."She said, she leads him back to her shop. Fuego looks up and sees her come in with the new wolf in town.

"Who's the good-looking goth-like dude?"Fuego asked.

"His name is Draco Cursetail and...he's somewhat my servant."Trippz said, scratching her raised an eyebrow.

"Servant? He's not even a vampire like you."

"I'm not a full vampire, I'm just half vampire."

"You don't look it."

"That's because my Unity Heart is disguising my appearance, okay?"

"Ladies,"Draco piped up."Please don't argue over me."

"Sorry about that,Draco"Fuego said, then look at Trippz."So are you going to be bossing him around like Billy and Mandy do to Grim?"

"Heck no," Trippz said "if he gets tired of cleaning he can always asked me for a break for a few days and I'll do it."

"Luckily the brats ain't here right now."

"I hear that!"

"Yeah!"They gave each other high looked at Trippz and said"You two sure are friendly to each other."

"Hey Trippz, who's your new friend?!?"Airwing said, hugging him."He smells wierd too."

"His name is Draco CurseTail,Airwing."Trippz said.

"Hello Draco, would you like some fruit?"Airwing holds out a basket of fruits."They're very nutrition."

"Thank you."Draco took an apple and peels it with a dagger and starts took a piece of hair from him and starts going through his she did that, someone comes into Trippz's shop. It is a limbless creature with yellow hair standing up like ears, blue eyes, big nose, purple shirt with a red hood, yellow shoes, and white gloves and he has no legs, arms, nor a neck. His name is Rayman.

"hey girls, whats up?"Rayman said before being tackled by his harpy-bird girlfriend.

"RAYMY!!!"Airwing shouted, squeezing air out of his lungs.

"Airwing, can't breathe!"

Airwing takes Rayman to Draco."Draco, this is my boyfriend Rayman."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much..."Draco replied, finishing the apple. His hand glows and a dark hole appears and he throws the apple core in it. The hole closes. Rayman stood there, stoned."Is there something wrong?"

Rayman shook out what he witness."Um...N-Nothing..."He quickly ran up to Fuego."Fuego, there's something strange that I don't like about this guy."

"The fact that he could bring the dead to live, pierce holes to the ground open and closed, and use dark powers?"Fuego asked.

"... ...Is that what he does?"

"Trippz, you better come over here."Trippz comes over and asked,"What's up?"

"This is what's up."Fuego shows the screen. Trippz looks. Draco is about 100 years old, even though he looks 16 to her and his type is Necromancer.

"What's a Necromancer?"

"Necromancers are dark evil sorcerers that creates animated skeletons and barely skeleton monsters, as in the undead. They also use their powers to fatally kill people and turn them into undeads."

"I'm not evil!!"Draco snapped. The four jumped."Most of us Necromancers can use our dark powers for good! Please, Trippz Grissom, I came from another world and I do not wish to return as the light thinks I'm evil! Please let me stay!"

"What choice do we have Trippz?"Fuego looked at the black-winged cat."We say no and he dies anyway, then comes back as a Lich, kill us and be undead servants for him. We say yes and he'll be okay with us."

Trippz shrugged."Whatever, it's cool then."

"So it's a yes?"Draco asked with a bit of hope in his eyes.

"Draco, I am going to be your master!"

And so in the next few days, Draco has been very helpful around Trippz. Fighting criminals, cleaning the shop around, meeting Trippz's friends, and helping her sort out money. Draco CurseTail had a good life ahead of him with Trippz............

Until that day came.............

Trippz was sleeping in her bed, laying on her bed is her black ninetailed fox name Anti-Drug Ninetails. He wore a black headwear with blue crystals on it, a blue spiky collar, and spiky was laying on him, loving his cozy she slept, Airwing bursts through the door and squawking around Trippz's room screaming "THE CUL-DE-SAC IS IN DANGER, THE CUL-DE-SAC IS IN DANGER!!! SQUAWK!!!"

Trippz reared up violently."H-huh?"

"Airwing, calm down!"Anti-Drug Ninetails said."Why is it in trouble?"

"Skeleton...Army...."Airwing was gasping for breath."Attacking...houses and....Eddy's money!"

"You don't suppose..."Anti-Drug looked down at Trippz.

"It can't be Draco, where is he?"

"Chirp, said something about groceries."Airwing violently got up and got dress and went downstairs. She grabbed her Lightsaber, Hammer, and Keyblade. She jumped on Anti-Drug Ninetails, grabbed Airwing, and they all sped off to the they got there, everything was in chaos. Undead was everywhere. Even Fuego was fighting them off. Fighting against them as well is a pinkish-purple ham-ham and a silver-white hair man. The pinkish-purple ham-ham has purple marks on his ears, red eyes, orange hair, eyeglasses, a purple robe, and dark blue paws, his name is Wizham the Ham-Ham Mage. The man is wearing a red trench coat with a red shirt inside, dark red pants and shoes, wore black fingerless gloves, his eyes are like ice and has two guns;Ebony Ivory and a sword; name is Dante. Trippz and her two friends fended off the skeletons as she went to the others aid.

"Fuego, what's going on?!?"Trippz asked.

"We don't know Trippz,"Fuego said."Undead just started attacking for no reason whatsoever! We can't even tell if it's Draco's dueing!"

"Does that count as innocence?Chirp."Airwing said, pointing her finger to where Draco is fighting skeletons against with some Dry Bones. The Dry Bones are trying to take down the came and helped him out."Draco what's happening?!?"Trippz asked, punching an undead skeleton from behind."Did you do all this?!?"

"Mistress! It wasn't my bidding!"Draco said, blasting dark powers at an undead soldier from beside."I know who's doing this and they came from the same world as mine."

"Where are they?!?"

"In the Cul-De-Sac Graveyard. If we hurry we'll be able to catch them!"

"Let's!"

Draco and Trippz worked together by taking down a few skeleton soldiers and giants. Fuego, Wizham, Dante, Airwing, and Anti-Drug Ninetails helped out too. They then heard screams for help in the forest.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLPP!!!"

"UNCLE!!! UNCLE!!!"

"MY BRAIN IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!!!"

"Did you hear that?!?"Wizham said in surprise.

"Sounded like the Eds, come on!"Trippz ran down the path to the boys screams for help. When they got there they see ten undead soldiers surrounding three boys. One is a short three-strand hair wearing a yellow shirt, blue jean pants, red shoes, and a white wire on his pants. The other one is a bit taller one with a black hat with a white stripe on it, red shirt, black shorts, and purple shoes. And the last one is a tall monobrow boy with a green jack outside of the white and red stripe sewatshirt, light purple pants, and blue shoes. Their names are Ed, Edd AKA Double D, and Eddy. Eddy spotted Trippz and her team.

"HEY!!! TRIPPZ!!!"Eddy shouted."HELP!! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY BONEHEADS"

"Trippz, these armour rusted cannibals are going to kill us, please HELP!!!"Double D pleaded.

"DOG MEAT,TRIPPZ!!!"Ed added. Draco summoned five Dry Bones and five undead Shy Guys. The undead of Draco attacks the undead soldiers with the aid of Fuego and Dante. After they were killed, the boy sighed in relief.

"This is all Draco's fault!"Eddy shouted after the moment of life flashing before his eyes."If he didn't show up, none of all this would've happen!"

"Eddy, that was rude!"Double D bowed his head in sadness.

"Eddy, this isn't his fault!"Trippz barked, defending Draco."He didn't start all this! Even if he did, he wouldn't be helping us just now. Okay you're mad that undead giants and soldiers are out about trying to destroy us and your precious money, but we need to find the source of this evil power!"

"Oh I'll tell you what the source of this problem is. IT'S THAT RAISE-THE-DEAD WOLF GUY!!!"Eddy barked, glaring at Draco."Yeah, you heard me! IT WAS YOU AND I KNOW IT!!! Why don't you go somewhere and LEAVE US ALONE!!!"

Draco shook his fist and his mouth quiver."FINE! I will!!"Draco then walked off in an anger."I hope you become an undead minion!"

"WHATEVER!!!"

"EDDY!!!"Double D and Trippz yelled at their friend.

"Eddy, I would be hurting you right now!! He was my servant!"Trippz barked.

"Servant?!?"Eddy questioned angrily."I BET HE WAS USING YOU!!!"An anime angry vein popped up on his head

"HE WAS NOT USING ME, YOU BIG MOUTHING JERK!!!"hers popped up too.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING BIG MOUTHING JERK?!? LOOK WHO'S TALKING!!!"

"YOU STARTED IT!!!"

"CRY ME A RIVER, TOM BOY!!!"

"YOU'RE ACTING SELFISH LIKE A 3-YEAR-OLD!!!"

"3-YEAR-OLD?!?YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A SPOIL BRAT!!!"

"YOU'RE THE SPOIL BRAT EDDY!!!"Their eyes sparked in anger as they growled at each other

"ENOUGH!!!!!"Double D shouted. Had it with Trippz and Eddy's shoutings and plus not solving their problem."This is going nowhere! You all are acting like kindergarden children!"

"Y'know what! I HAD IT ANYWAY!!!"Trippz barked the last time before walking away.

"Now where are YOU goin'?!?"Eddy shouted.

"Away from you!"

"FINE BY ME, MISS DE VINJI!!!"

"LOUD MOUTH!!!"

"MISS TERMINATOR!!!"

"BOWSER!!!"Then Trippz marches off from her friends, except Airwing who followed in which Trippz didn't mind.

"Trippz, do you want some grapes?"Airwing said."I store it in a safe place, here's a hint;MY BACK!!!"Airwing then start laughing.

"Um...no thank you."Trippz said the two disappeared in the woods. Fuego turns to Eddy and snaps "Nice going, loud mouth! Now Trippz is too ticked off to even talk you!"

"Oh, so it's MY fault?!?"Eddy growled, an anime angry vein popped up again."Look, she brought that Necromancer guy, trouble came, and now he's gone so everything should be back to normal!"

Fuego looks up and dark grey clouds were still there."Yeeeaaaah...I don't think so Eddy. They're still here."

Eddy looks up, then glares at Fuego."Oh, they'll clear all right soon. Just wait and see..."They waited and waited, but nothing.

"Jerk."

With Trippz and Airwing. Trippz was now finally cooled down being away from , still walking with Trippz, is starring at the ground not watching in fronr of her as she keeps bumping into bumps into one anyway and gets back up, chirping as she spoke"Trippz, are you okay now?"

"I'm fine now, Airwing."Trippz said."It's just that Draco thinks it's all his fault and it really isn't. Not all Necromancers are evil, they're just misunderstanding is all."

"And not to mention evil ones will raise the undead mutant tyrants from their graves and sneak T-viruses into the undeads and anyone touches them will die and be affected as well."

Trippz just looked at her."Okay, no more Resident Evil for you Airwing."

"Sorry Trippz..."

"No hard feelings."They reaches the Cul-De-Sac Cemetary and everything was pitch black and rain came down good on them."It's too dark to see through the graveyard. Wish we had a flashlight."

"Got one!"Airwing gave her an oil lamp.

"Airwing, it's an Oil Lamp."

"Yes it is."

"We need a Flashlight."

"Here you go!"

Trippz slaps her hand to her forehead."Fine. Gimme that!"Trippz grabs the Oil Lamp and lights the oil with fire from her fingertips. Once she lit it, she puts the cover back on and they started walking through the spooky graveyard. Trippz could see the undead soldier looking at them with their eyeless sockets, but they weren't attacking. She keeps thinking they'll jump and attack because she's always sees them twitching and she keeps flinching, thinking they're attacking but they weren' undead skeletons just walk by and ignores them. Some of them just wave and said "Hi" to them. They just sheepishly smile and kept walking. After 30 minutes of walking, freaking out, and no undead around, Trippz hears voice behind the tomb. She stops Airwing from walking any further and Trippz's puts her own finger to her own lips. Trippz peaks around the corner as lightning now starts coming.

"Meh heh heh heh heh..."Said a voice,Trippz looks and sees two small figures. She couldn't see what they were wearing or what color their skin she just listens."Coming here to this dimension is so easy. There ain't enough heroes to stop us here nor find us in this darkness. Only weaklings who are scared of darkness can't stand to come here."

"Correct, brother."Said another voice."Once our undead takes over the pathetic town, it'll turn into an undead town full of walking skeletons and animals."Trippz covers her mouth, so it wasn't Draco AT all."Once we created even more undead minions, we'll destroy the heroes first, then take over Earth itself."

"Meh, can't wait to see this."Then Airwing stepped on a twig. The two creatures looked behind and blasted darkness from their staffs and demolish the tomb. Trippz and Airwing stands there looking at them, lightning flashed again. Trippz got a good look at them. one is a dark blue ray creature wearing a dark blue grey ragged cape and a skull on a staff and the other is a yellow rat creature with a gold skull on his staff and brown ragged cape."In fact, there's two right here."

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!FLOUNDER!!!"Airwing shouted, she grabs a dead tree."EARTH IS NOT YOUR SALAD BAR!!!"She swings it at the two rat creatures. They hit themselves in the tombstones."GUTTERBALL!!!"

"Come on, Airwing!!"Trippz grabbed her feathered friend and they started running from them. Undead minions were on their tail as well as the creatures pasted Fuego, the Eds, and the others."EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!"

"Lives?"Ed looks and sees undead coming their way."IT'S THE LAND OF THE UNDEAD ALL OVER AGAIN!!! RUN AWAY!!!"Ed starts running with everyone screaming and running away like madness. They gone back to the Cul-De-Sac, only to be surrounded by undead everywhere. They were cornered to the sees the two rat creatures again.

"Who are the two twerpy rats?"Eddy asked, smarting off. The dark blue one shot lightning at him."OOWW!!"

"Okay, who are you guys and what do you want with us?"Trippz said, the dark blue creature cackled.

"We are Necromancers," The dark blue one began "my name is Zorbak and I will soon be the ebil moglin on Earth once we destroy everything and kill everyone turning them into undead slaves."

"And I am Kabroz, I am his brother and...let's just say he's not all that great."the yellow one said, Zorbak looked at Kabroz.

"I am great! It's just too rusty right now."

"Suuuuure...Anyway, it seems all of you are outnumbered by us and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Ka...me...."Trippz heard a voice somewhere, she knew what it was.

"Um Zorbak, Kabroz, what if a big blast destroy the undead?"Trippz asked.

"Ha...me..."

"They get obliverated,"Kabroz said."Why?"

"Oh nothing...."Trippz turned to Wizham."WIZHAM,PUT A FORCE SHIELD OVER US!!!"

"PK SHIELD EXTREME!!!"Wizham shouted, putting a force field around them before the word "HA!!!" shouted and a big bright blast came raining down to the undead. Kabroz and Zorbak took cover and all the undead were shield disappeared around Trippz's looks up and sees Bonetail, a skeleton dragon with Draco on top and someone familiar to Trippz. He had an orange shirt and pants on, black boots and brace cuffs on his arms and black messy hair. His name is Goku and he was the one that caused the and Kabroz came out of their hiding.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGH!!! We were so close for domination!!!"Kabroz growled."We'll show you heroes not to mess with two Ebil moglins!!"

"Starting with you, kitty cat!!"Zorbak barked, but the two were grabbed by Goku by their capes."Hey, put us down!!"

"I don't know where you guys came from,"Goku said."But I do know you guys are going to get real beatings from a sith I know."

"Sith?"

"Oh boy."Kabroz two screamed as Goku clouds disappear and the sun shone the darkness, then flowers bursts from the ground, rebuilding the houses and restoring plantation to the grounds. Everyone smelt flowers as got off the skeleton dragon and looks at Trippz.

"Eddy, you owe someone an apology!"Trippz said, smacking him across the mutters something under his breath and then looks at crosses his arms.

"Draco...I'm sorry I blame you for this mess."Eddy said."If it wasn't for you rescuing us, we would've been dead."

"Apology accepted, Eddy."Draco said, he looks at Trippz."Mistress...Are you still mad at me for ditching you?"

"Me? Mad?"Trippz said."No, you're cool! You know that! Thanks for getting Goku over here on time though."

"Anytime, Mistress."

"I don't know about you guys,"Eddy said."But I could go for some McDonald's."

"YUCK!!! MCDONALD'S BAD FOR AIRWING!!!SQUAWK!!!"Airwing then flies away, but ends up slamming into a tree and falls unconscious.

"Anyway, I'm buying lunch then everyone."Trippz said, and so everyone was safe from the Cul-De-Sac and All-Star Town from the...ebil Moglins?What the heck is Ebil suppose to mean? Ebil? Oh you guys are probably wondering what happen to Zorbak and Kabroz huh?

In the Death Star, in some dark room....

"Well I hope you're happy, Zorbak"Kabroz said.

"It wasn't my fault that we chose this location!"Zorbak barked."If you didn't plan on coming here, we would still be in Lore right now BUT NO!!! YOU wanted to CONJURE Earth!!"

"Oh so you're saying it's all my fault now?!?"

"Sure is!!"

"Oh well that's just plain brotherly-"

"Shhhh...."Zorbak heard something.

"But-"

"SHHHH!!! I sense someone's present."

"... ...hmmm...Me too..."

"Wonder what it is."

"If it's one of those Lickers, I'll come kill them later."

"Oh I'm far from dangerous than a Licker."Said a sinister voice. The two brothers looked and met two glowing eyes staring at them."WINGS OF DEATH FANGS!!!"Then everything went black as the two screams and faints after they were attack.


	2. Of Rhythms and Singings

_**Chapter 2: Of Rhythms and Singings**_

_**Hey Guys, as you may know, I decided to cancel the chapter I had up. I couldn't figure out a good plot for it, LOL!!! Anywayz, I had a request from two siblings living in one roof asking me to add an OC by the name of Tina Grissom, Trippz's Sister. Yeah I know. So anywayz, on this chapter, Trippz and her friends are taken by a race called Patapons**_

At Fuego's shop, she is finishing rebuilding her home-made Jeep. She polishes it as she can see her reflection.

"Finally, after hours of rebuilding my inventions they are finally done." Fuego said to herself, looking over her experiments. "As good as new for right now." Then she notice something on top of her metal table, she goes up to it and picks up a plunger. "A plunger? Now who would want to put plungers on their tables?" She thinks for a second, then it hits her. "Oh my god..." She quickly looks around and sees something white tackle her as it screams "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Fuego was then tied up from her legs to her hands and arms. She knew what they were...Rabbids! The rabbids started talking gibberish as they carried her off.

Meanwhile at Trippz's Shop, Trippz and Airwing are sitting down to enjoy some breakfast. Trippz is eating Sausages, Eggs, and toast while Airwing eats cereal, but Airwing couldn't eat the cereal because she was missing something. She tried to pick it up with her hands, then tried her tongue, but nothing. Trippz chuckled and said "Airwing, I think what you need is a-" then she was interrupted when Airwing shouted "SPOON PLEASE!!!" Trippz jumped by the shout while Airwing goes to Trippz's silverware drawer to look for a spoon. First she finds a rolling pin, throws it then finds a fork, throws it and digs some more, she finds a rabbid, and then she got tired and dug through the drawer. "Hello? Hello!!!" Finally she finds it. "Thank you, spoon."

"Whoop-de-doo, Airwing. Now get your tailfeathers back here and-"Trippz was interrupted when the Rabbid screamed "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" seven more came out of nowhere and attack Trippz and Airwing. Their last words was "RABBID ATTACK!!!"

Meanwhile in Wizham's home, his alarm clock starts beeping. He lazily wakes up and yawns as he gets off of bed and heads to the shower, the shower was on but Wizham wasn't in the mood to bath so he fell asleep as his shower door thing was filled up with water. He opens his eyes and sees two ears sticking out from the drain. He pulls it out and it drains the water as well as the rabbid stares at Wizham with it's first innocent eyes. Wizham then realizes what it was and he turns white as he shouts "RABBID!!!!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

3 hours later...

Fuego is running for her life in the metal junkyard, all bruised up and scratched, and she went inside the ruined Egg Carrier (From Sonic The Hedgehog DX Director's cut). She enters and hid inside. She peeks through the unbroken windows along with Trippz, Airwing, and Wizham.

"What? You too?" Trippz asked. "Geez, I'm really getting tired of those no-brain rabbids!"

"I wish there was some way to get rid of those stupid fuzzballs!" Wizham said. Fuego smelt something rotten where they are and she almost gagged.

"GOOD GOLLY OH MIGHTY!!!" Fuego shouted. "What IS that horrible stench?!?" Fuego glares at Airwing."Airwing? Did you forget to shower until the last minute again?"

"Don't look at me, Fuego."Airwing said, then pointed at Wizham."Talk to Mr. Stink-butt."

"Hey! I had a rabbid hairball stuck in my drain this morning!" Wizham shouted.

"Wizham, calm yourself down."Trippz said calmly."Maybe there's a solving situation we can work out with those things."

"Yeah right!"Wizham went right up to her face, his stench now foul upclose that she just wanna gag right now. "I would rather be that blue rat's minion than being tortured by those low-life fuzzballs!!" He then glares at Fuego."AND YOU -PANTS, HOW ABOUT YOU THINK OF SOMETHING!!!"

"Shhhh!!!"Fuego said."Do you want the rabbids to hear us?"

Meanwhile in the Cul-De-Sac, the Eds just started laughing like crazy as they ran away from being exposed from their crazy pranks. Laughing with them are two limbless creatures, one female and one male and they are vampires. The female limbless creature has bright red hair pulled into a ponytail, yellow eyes, pale grey skin, dark green shirt, dark blue navy pants, shoes and gloves, her name is Popfang Rainstorm. The male limbless creature also has grey pale skin, but has black emo hair, blue eyes, black shirt with a hood and a blue bat print on his shirt, black pants, and gloves. His name is Dracruel Rainstorm, Popfang's brother. The five ran into Ed's house as they rushed down to his basement.

"Did you see the look on Du Clus's face when we threw Ed's dirty underwear at his face?" Eddy laughed. "That was so priceless I thought he was gonna throw up!"

"And while Yin was too busy looking at Du Clus," Dracruel began. "I decided to throw a Spicy jalapeno Pie at her face! Her eyes were swollen by the hotness!" Everyone but Double D, who was scared of what punishment they would get later, cracked up.

"I wonder who'll be our next victim?" Ed said excited."Who is it gonna be Eddy?!?"

"Hang on there Lumpy," Eddy said as he sat and thought, while Eddy though Popfang looks up and thought she saw something black and white looking at them before moving away quickly. She shook her head and kept looking at the boys. They didn't look to see a dart shooter poking out. It spits out about five darts at each of them in the basement."YEOWCH!!!"

"OW!!!" Dracruel yelped.

"YIPE!!!" Popfang cried.

"OUCH!!!" Double D cried out."That hurt!"

"What did I miss?!?" Ed shouted. Double D pulls out the dart and looks at it and freaks out as he screamed "IT'S A DART!!! WE'VE BEEN SHOT BY A DART!!! MAYBE A POISON DART!!!" Double D felt sick as his face turned pale. "Oh I can feel myself hurting all ready, GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!!!" Popfang smacks him across the face.

"Look at the label, dude" Popfang said, holding the darts. It reads "Not Poison Dart,Just Knockout Juice".

"What's a knockout ju-"Before Ed could finish he faints. Along with Double D, Eddy, Popfang, and Dracruel.

Along with Fuego, Trippz, Wizham, and Airwing, the four decided to head to the Cul-De-Sac with Fuego grumbling.

"Fuego, would you calm down?" Trippz asked.

"I am not going to let those rabbids ruin us for the rest of our lives, Trippz!" Fuego shrieked in anger."I was close to going out to dinner to Gallows at LAST!! Then those furballs comes and kidnaps ME!! I AM A GENIUS AND WILL NOT HANDLE SUCH TOLERANCE!!!"

"I would like tautersauce on my carrot fries!" Airwing said, holding up a plate of fresh fried carrots. Wizham just stared at her.

"And what makes you so special?" Wizham asked.

"I eat cereal, Wizham."

"Yeah, for a birdbrain."

"Quack!"

"I don't care much for carrots Airwing!" Fuego said. "I am really not in the mood!"

"Inky-dinky-stinky-ew!" Just then, Trippz gets shot by a dart as she yelped in pain.

"OW!!!" Trippz yelped, then she began to feel woozy. She moved around almost like dancing before she fell down. Wizham caught her before she fell and hurt herself."Wow...That really feels...weird..." She looks up at her friends."Hey...I love you guys..." Everything began to spin around her as she begins to see colors and other wierd stuff."I love you so much.........." She then saw colors dancing around as she saw Fuego and Airwing began to dance to the music "Candy man can". Fireworks flew up above All-Star Town and Airwings comes flying up and hits Trippz out. Trippz wakes up hours later, it was really blur to her, but as she snapped out of it, she then realizes it's dark as the moon shone down. She couldn't move her arms, her legs, nor her wings. Then she realizes she passed out and now she's tied up to a pole along with everyone else. "What...What?" She shook some senses out of her system and then looks around. It was dark and quiet, too quiet. She then heard a freak out voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! WHERE ARE WE?!?" Eddy's voice could be heard."I DESERVE A LAWYER!!! WHAT THE HECK MAN!?!?"

"Eddy, calm down!" Trippz growled quietly."I don't know where we are, but if you want to be free, shut your trap!"

"Easy for you to say!"

Double D wakes up as well."Where are we?"

"I don't know, talk to Ms. Know-it-all!" Trippz glares at Eddy.

"Y'know what?! I'm THIS close to letting you stay here!" Trippz threatened.

"Cool!" Ed said, woke up."We've been taken to the Poles of Sacrifice!" Trippz yelped as he said that. "Reminds me of a movie once where people are pulled out from their culture and taken to the poles to be sacrifice to the people that has the eye of cyclops."

"Okay! I'm freaked!" Trippz freaked."Lemme out of these ropes!!" Trippz begins to struggle in the ropes she is in, but tired herself out."Well, we're dead. I hope they have the water hot enough for us to be dipped in."

"I hope we taste good."

"I can't be dinner to a bunch of people with cloths over their privates! I got school in the morning!" Double D said. "And plus, look at me! I'm all skin and bones, not much meat!"

"That's because they need to stuff you first, Double D."

"What's going on?" Fuego asked, yawning.

"We're going to be food..."Trippz sighed. Fuego looks at her.

"They touch me, they're gonezoes!" Eddy murmured. Trippz then heard singing and can smell food a mile away.

"What the..?"

"THEY'RE CLOSE!!!" Ed screamed. Wizham, Popfang, Dracruel, and Airwing screamed in terror as they heard Ed scream waking them from their sleep.

"What's going on?!?" Wizham asked, freaking out.

"Are we having fun yet?" Airwing asked randomly.

"We're going to be sacrifices, guys!" Ed said excited.

"SAY WHAT?!" Wizham screamed in shock. Everything felt their poles rise up."What's going on?" Trippz looks down and sees some black creatures with one eye taking them to their party."What are these things?!?"

"It's the creatures of Cyclops!" They were carried into the creatures celebration, they were many of them with food on the tables and a big cauldron as Trippz sees the creature chops some veggies into the pot. She gulps, hoping it ain't going to be her. Everyone was taken to a temple and the one-eyed creature dropped them as they lie on their backs.

"Ow, my face!" Trippz groaned.

"My back!" Double D complained.

"Ow, my lettuce!" Airwing whined.

"Lettuce is not part of our bodies, Airwing."

"Oh..." The creatures got out knives which freaked everyone out, but they were cutting Trippz's friends and herself free. They got up and rubbed their sort arms and wrists, they weren't hurt luckily.

"Okay we're free!" Eddy shouted, trying to make a run for the door."LET'S GET THE HECK OUTTA HERE!!!" He tried to jump for the door, but the door shuts just as he barely tries to get out. His nose got stuck which stings to him, he pulls it out with all he has got until it finally popped off the closed door. He rubs his poor nose from pain."My poor nose."

"Serves you right, frogface!" Fuego said as she fell to the floor laughing. Eddy growled and attacked the orange Firebending Dragon. The two struggled each other as everyone looked at them fight as sweatdrops formed on their heads. Trippz groans as she puts her hand to her forehead, shaking it.

"What the heck am I going to do with you guys?" Trippz murmured.

"You two act like two pups wrestling for a piece of Dream Meat!" Said a female voice. Everyone, especially Eddy who was about to bite Fuego's tail and Fuego trying to arm choke him, turned and saw yet another one-eye creature. It had five colorful feather sticking up on it's head and a very bright neon green cape and had some sort of wand on it's hand. "We're in a royal temple of our Leader and he doesn't want anything broken in this very room."

Eddy looks around and sees a dark blue vase with strange markings on it. He cackles as he had a plan. The Jedi cat girl notice this and grabs him as she hisses "Eddy, do it and I swear!"

"What? I ain't going to do anything." Eddy lied, then he rushes to the vase."Just a feeling!"

The female creature looks at Eddy and gets scared."Please! I beg of you! Don't...break...the..." Eddy bumps it with his finger, making it wobble back and forth then falls to the ground, breaking into three or four pieces. The creature squeaks."Sacred Vase."

"Oops, looks like the vase is broken!" Eddy starts laughing like a maniac. Trippz gets all steamed up to see her frogfaced friend do something so terrible. She marches five paces up to him then stops to see a four tailed black figure rise up towering over Eddy from behind. She turns pale and backs away.

"Eddy!" Trippz squeaked."L-Look be-behind you!"

"Oh lemme guess, it's another of those one eye freaks huh?" Eddy laughs again, turning around."Okay Mister Tough Guy, give me your best-" Eddy stopped as he gazed upon the four tailed figure."ummm..." Then he was punched towards the group who flinch from the impact of his beating. Eddy now had a black eye and he started groaning. "Y'know what? I was expecting another one-eye freak, but I guess they have a two-eye fourtail freak."

"Eddy shoosh!" Trippz looks up at the figure, it glares at Trippz as she freezes. The female creature closes her eye as the figure starts approaching Trippz, then Wizham said "She's dead!" The figure's appearance was then visible to everyone in the temple. It is a male grey fourtailed fox. He wore brown native clothing with markings on it, four tails with the tips like the playstation controllers, grey eyes, and grey hair. He looked very muscular because he wore an unbutton vest which showed his biseps and his arms are muscles. Trippz turned pale and without a doubt she screams "DON'T KILL ME!!!"

"Kill you?" The Fox said, chuckling. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"But...my frogfaced friend smashed your...pottery."

"I can remake it."

"You can?" Everyone said. Eddy got up.

"Well why did you punch me?" Eddy asked.

"I just don't like you." The fox said."I see you already met Priestess Meden."

"That thing has a name?"

"Excuse me!" The creature name Meden yelled."I am a LADY!!! Show some respect!"

"She's right Eddy." Dracruel said. "Women like to be respected especially the pretty ones." Meden blushes.

"Yes, but she's my pretty patapon though." The fox said. "Anyway, my name is Fourtailpon and-" Eddy snickered. "I am the Leader of the creatures called Patapons. All of you are wondering why I brought you here."

"Well yeah... First Ed tells us that we were going to be sacrifices, so when will we?"

Fourtailpon and Meden looks at each other, then burst into laughter. Ed and Airwing joined in.

"I forgot what we're laughing about!" Airwing shouted as they kept laughing. Fuego looks at Trippz, but Trippz shrugged. They calmed down.

"Man, I needed a good laugh!" Fourtailpon said, chuckling. Meden giggled."Well apparently, your monobrow friend has watched way too much creature movies."

"THOUGHT SO!!" Popfang shrieked. "Ed, you owe me some Mozzerella Sticks!"

"No I don't!" Ed replied. "YOU owe me gravy!"

"I do not! I didn't go and say 'sacrifice' thinking it's funny when people get scared!"

"Inky dinky stinky ew!"

Popfang growls in anger. "CAN I BITE HIM?!"

"No!" Trippz replied.

"So Fourtailpon, why are we here?" Double D asked."Were we chosen to be here?"

"Well yes, and I can tell you why by following me." Fourtailpon said, everyone follows Fourtailpon and Meden. They all look around the ancient language, Double D and Fuego couldn't understand them but they will soon. They finally get to the end of the hall."Behold, the ancient prophecy of the past!" Everyone looks at the momentum and they were all shocked to see what they believe in their eyes.

"Is that...?" Eddy baffled.

"Couldn't be..."Fuego baffled as well.

"Can't be!" Wizham shrieked.

"It looks like President Abraham Lincoln!" Airwing tried to corrected!

"Or Cleopatra!" Ed shouted.

"No, it's..." Trippz said, they saw a few of the "lords" they were talking about. One of them are a blue hedgehog, Fuego, Trippz, a red tiger cat man with a left demon claw, a red small version of a t-rex only with long arms, a yellow fox with purple gloves, another purple cat, and two black ninetailed foxes. "It's us!"

"You look great!"

"The legend goes like this;" Fourtailpon began."In the past, eight gods and two foxes were our guardians. They looked out for the patapons and the patapons worship them as they were taken care like children. The Gods helped the patapons with harsh battles fighting monsters and their enemies. One day, The Black One..." They look and see a black hedgehog with a sword killing the patapons."Came into our village and tried to force the Patapons to be a God too, but they refused and they tried their best to defeat him, but they all failed and he won. The Gods had no choice but to serve them, even our enemies were allowed to slave the Patapons. The Great Purple Black-Winged One and her sister decided enough was enough and summoned the Super Golden Man from the heavens..." They look at a picture with Goku as a super saiyan on it."The siblings were then given powers and they chased the Black One out of the village and their enemies, restoring peace at last."

Eddy then had money signs on his eyes(Hey that rhymes!)"Trippz, do you know what this means?!?"

"No Eddy, what?" Trippz sighed, rolling her eyes knowing what's coming.

"IF ONE OF YOU GUYS ARE LORDS TO THEM, WE'LL MAKE MONEY!!!"

"Even though the other gods ain't here yet, we sent them invitations to here so they will arrive tomorrow." Lady Meden said. "Right now we're holding a celebration for you guys. Your ceremony clothing are right here!" She throws some what looks like Mexican and Chinese clothing.

"We'll be right outside preparing."Fourtailpon said. They both walked outside as the others got their ceremonial clothing on. As the boys and girls dressed in different rooms, Trippz starts a confersation.

"Those patapons must be really nice to us." Trippz admired.

"You said it." Fuego replied. "I cannot believe we were obnocious to listen to Ed's 'We're going to be sacrifices' nonsense." Trippz giggled.

"Yeah!"

"I don't know about you, but that Fourtailpon guy is really HOT!!" Popfang suggested. Fuego and Trippz look at each other, then back at Popfang."What? I can't admire a man's appearance?"

"It's not that, but don't you already have a boyfriend?"

"Um...yeah...Etovoleur..."Popfang blushes. Meanwhile outside, the Patapons are out from the village keeping an eye out on things. One's sleeping while the other is awake. The patapon sighs "There's nothing exciting coming around for me and my guarding buddy, except for the lords who have finally come to our humble village..." Just then, he heard rustling in the bushes."YIKES!!!" He points his spear at the bush, shaking."C-Come out f-from th-there!! Sh-show y-y-yourself!" A female yellow furred fox with yellow eyes, purple gloves, and standing on her high heels gets in front of his face...er eye and glares at him.

"You hurt me, you're dead!" She threatens, the patapon faints. His partner wakes up.

"Huh? Are we under attack?!?" He asked. A red t-rex-like digimon, a young purple girl, and a blue hedgehog comes out from the bushes. The T-rex-like digimon is red with yellow eyes and black marks on his paws, his chest, and some on his head, the girl had red and yellow marks, blue scarf, a necklace with a key like Trippz's keyblade, and she had pink clothing on too, and the blue hedgehog has green eyes, white gloves, and red shoes. They are Renamon, Guilmon, Tina, and Sonic. "Who are you people?"

"We're here to see someone by the name Trippz Grissom." Tina said. "She's my sister and I want to see her really."

"The Great Purple Felin With Dark and Fire? Oh yes, you are all allowed!"

"Sweet!" Sonic said. "Can't wait to be inside!" They went inside the village, at first Guilmon got freak out by the look of the patapons, but they were okay. Meden, who's been staring at them for the pass five minutes goes up to them to greet them.

"Welcome my Lords to Patapolis." Meden greeted as she bowed. "I am assured you are looking for the others?"

"Yeah we are." Guilmon said. "They're about..."He tries to put his claw above his head as far as he can go."yeh high and one of them are about Sonic's size."

"You calling me tiny, man?" Sonic asked.

"No."

"Would you two knock it off."Tina asked."Hey, wasn't Polko and Anti-Drug Ninetails suppose to be here?"

"WE'RE HERE!!!" Shouted a voice from behind them. The patapons see Anti-Drug Ninetails and a smaller version of him only with red patterns comes running up to Tina's group. Anti-Drug Ninetails was the one that spoke. "Sorry about that, Polko had to use a rest stop."

"Well it wasn't easy!" Polko exclaimed, jumping on Tina's arms. She sweatdrops and looks at Meden.

"Do you know where Trippz is?" She asked.

"She is up in the temple getting ready for the ceremony."Meden replied."They maybe done all ready so please take your time."

"No problem."Sonic said."We're not going anywhere soon."

Meanwhile in the temple. Everyone was in the ceremonial clothes. Trippz was digging the Black Ceremonial Kimono with grey flower-like patterns on it."Wow, I really dig this kimono guys!" Trippz commented.

Eddy's been struggling his yellow mexican clothes with red marks from giving him a rash."This things are going to give us rashes."

"You look more like a girl, Eddy." Ed said stupidly, wearing a dark green kimobo with light green flames. Eddy growled and crossed his arms. Fuego, who wore a red kimono with black flowers on it looked outside and saw their friends(Plus Trippz's sister)coming.

"Trippz, Guilmon, Renamon, Tina, Sonic, and the foxes are here." Fuego said.

"Oh wow, they must've came early."

"They better not take picture of us!" Dracruel, who wore a very dark kimono, growled. Tina and her friends went in and she was amazed by what they are wearing.

"Wow, all of you guys look pretty!" Tina commented.

"Yeah, and I bet your mom would be surprise to see you like this." Sonic said, getting a cellphone out and taking a picture of her. Trippz uses her force and the cellphone went into her hand and she crushes it."Aw man, and I paid my insurance on it too!"

"Well looks like you have to cancel it." Trippz said, grinning.

"Okay can we party now?" Popfang said, pushing Trippz and everyone out."The more we wait, the more my stomach will cramp with no partying!" As soon as they stepped out, everything was set. Priestess Meden looks up and sees the "Lords" and their friends out.

"Okay everyone, big smiles." Fourtailpon said, smiling."A-one...two...THREE!!"

The patapons starts playing music, Trippz, Tina, and Fuego just shrugged and they all start singing.(Yes singing)

Trippz:**I hardly think I'm qualified**

**To come across all sanctified**

**I just can't get with the cherubin.**

Trippz tries to tickle a pet baby dodonga, but it bites and she yelps.

Fuego:**Trippz, what are you talking about?**

**There again they're on their knees**

The patapons get on their knees and bowed to the girls.

**Being worshipped is a breeze.**

Fourtailpon offers them a bowl full of fruit punch. Trippz takes a drink and she felt like she was posessed already.

**Which rather suits us in the interim**

Tina:**Interim, interim, it's me,my sis, and her...Oh my god!**

Fuego takes some punch and she spews it into the fire and now they are on top of Anti-Drug Ninetails as he walks on burning coal.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina:**It's tough to be a god!**

Trippz: **Dread where mortals have not trod.**

Now Fuego is trying to show everyone her womanized muscles when it's really Trippz and Tina helping her by shadow puppeting.

Trippz: **Be deified when really...you a sham.**

Anti-Drug Ninetails and Polko were offered moonfruit by the patapons as they chopped some of them down.

Tina: **Be a object of devotion.**

Now they are dancing on top of a mountain which is almost like a baby,

**Be a subject of psalms.**

They jump off of the mountain baby and slide down a paper machete dragon.

**It's a rather touching notion**

**All those prayers and those salaams**

Tina was now on Anti-Drug Ninetails as the Patapons tried to touch him as they were cornered to their momentum.

**And who am I to bridle**

She looks behind her and smiles as she sees herself on the rock.

**If I'm forced to be an idol**

Trippz and Fuego helped her on top of their momentum.

**if they say that I'm a God,**

**That's what I am!**

Now the three of them are at the fruit punch fountain getting some more of that stuff in their cups.

Fuego: **What's more, **

**If we don't comply**

**With the locals' wishes**

They see the muscular Patapons called Dekapons have their big axes raised up as they slices something they thought was blood when it was actually watermelon being cut to give them to the kids.

**I can see us being sacrificed or stuffed.**

Trippz:** You have a point there,**

**Very good thinking**

**So let's be Gods!**

They sat back at the fascinating fancy chairs as the patapons served them and waving fans to keep them cool.

**The perks are great!**

Fuego:**Yeah!**

Tina:**Patapolis on a plate**

Trippz:(Holding the plate) **Thank you!**

Ed and Airwing start dancing like idiots in the background

Tina: (Throws a lollypop to Trippz and Fuego's mouth) **Local feelings should not be rebuffed.**

Fuego:**Never rebuff, never rebuff**

**the local feeling, no my friend!**

Their lollypops exploded as they were now in their normal clothes.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina: **It's tough to be a God**

**but if you get the people's nod**

They jumped out and start bouncing on the drums

**Count your blessings**

**keep them sweet**

**that's our advice**

Trippz:**Great advice!**

The Girls were now on top of a giant bowl, dancing on it.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina: **Be a symbol of perfection**

Anti-Drug Ninetails, Eddy, Ed, Polko, and Airwing cannonball in the liquid in the bowl. Now the Fuego was in front as Trippz and Tina were in the back, making Fuego seem she had six arms.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina: **Be a Legend**

**Be accult**

**Take their praise**

**take a connection**

**As the multitudes exalt**

Now they all point upward switching Fuego taking off masks from the Legend of Zelda Majoras mask off of Trippz face.

Fuego: **Don a supernatural habit.**

Trippz: **We'll be crazy not to grab it!**

Fuego:**You got it!**

They now grabbed onto the bubbles as they floated upward.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina: **So sign up few new gods for paradise!**

Now the three were on the moon, with a glass of fruit punch.

Trippz, Fuego, Tina: **Pa-ra-dise!!!!**

The three girls drank up as everyone enjoyed dancing to their partying. Anti-Drug Ninetails and Polko were wobbling back and forth, looking like they ate too much ice cream and fell onto the girls, blacking out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Chapter 2 finally redid and done! I've couldn't figure out chapter 3 so I cancelled my last chapter 2 for this and redid it. Why? Because I want to and plus I was stumped. Chapter 3 my character Cecilia will appear and so will General Gong._


	3. Paradise or Danger?

Chapter 3: Paradise or danger?

Meanwhile in All-Star Town, a wolf by the name Fang Wolfspear is living in a nice green house about two stories with two bathrooms, kitchens, one living room, and four bedrooms, along with an indoor pool. Fang is a grey non-ficious werewolf, he has blue eyes with yellow iris like most werewolves, a blue vest, blue shorts, and a chain necklace with a wand like the fairy godparents wield, and he also had a left mechanical arm and mechanical right leg. He is walking around the house looking for someone that he had to babysit while her siblings have to be out.

"Cecilia! Cecilia Rainstorm, where are ya?" Fang asked. He looks under a sofa and finds who he's looking for."There you are!" He founded Popfang's and Dracruel's sister, Cecilia Rainstorm. She has blue hair, green eyes, camouflage pink shirt and shorts, black shoes, and blue gloves."What the heck are you doing under there?"

"Eating pudding."Cecilia replied, holding a cup full of chocolate pudding."And plus I was trying to find that you adopted."

Fang adopted because he knows Kat isn't from Fanfiction Earth so he asked 's previous owners if he could adopt him because he was a rare speciemen cat. The little girl thought he was crazy, but Kat knew what he is trying to do and became an owner to Fang. Fang fixed Kat's collar and Kat is now Fang's pet. He allows the strange alien cat roam around All-Star if he wants as long as he doesn't get into trouble. Fuego also built a communicating device that allows to talk.

Fang got up and looked around. "Yeah you're right, I haven't seen him since breakfast. Kat, where are ya little buddy?"

A purple hairless sphynx cat comes through the pet door and scratches his claws on the scratching post. "Calm down, I'm here Fang." The cat name said. "I was just out taking a stroll." Kat starts licking his paw. "I also had a cat nap in that crazy imaginary friend messed-up woman's clothes."

Fang looked at him. "You didn't!"

"I did, I even left her a gift." Fang sweatdrops at who he is talking about.

"I hope we don't get sued for that." Cecilia crawls out, still eating a bowl of chocolate pudding."Chocobo! Have we had word about Trippz and the others?" A yellow feathered bird with five tail feathers and three talons comes with a newspaper.

"Kweh kweh." It chirps.

"No? Huh. I wonder where they are."

"Maybe they've been taking away by the Mole Mutants who wants them as fiber and Sunday suppers!" Cecilia suggested. sighs in annoyance.

"Or maybe they're on an important mission!" commented."Most heroes take them days to do something and then they come back."

"Kat has a point." Fang nods as well."Maybe Trippz has to help out the Mario Bros. with something. Maybe I should plan dinner for tonight. Hey Chocobo, what could we have tonight?"

"Kweh kweh kweh kweh." Chocobo chirps.

"Oh yeah, Chicken Steaks with fried fruit kabobs." He turns to Cecilia."Cecil, could you go get some fruit down to the forest?"

"I CAN'T GO DOWN THE FOREST!!!" Cecilia screams."There are savages in there! Don't you watch movies?!? What if they capture me then use me as a sacrifice to some giant gorilla or Donkey Kong and then one of them falls in love with me then they are taken away for some fame and fortune, and dies in the end?"

"Okay, no more 'Native-like' movies for you, young lady." Kat said, then he sighs in annoyance."I better go with her in case she gets into trouble."

Fang gives Cecilia a list of fruits she needed to get from the forest. Once she was given the list and some baskets, Cecilia and Kat went deep into the forest to look for the fruits. Once they got to where the fruits are, Cecilia checks the paper and reads what they needed. Little do those two know, they are being spied on from the bushes.

"So...Does Fang want me to grab some boisonberries?"Cecilia asks Kat.

"No, he doesn't. We're trying to serve our guests, not kill them." Kat said, trying to get some sense on the poor girl.

"I thought we were going to do that."

"No we are not!"

"Okay okay...well, what about these kind of fruits?"

"Cecilia, pay attention!"

"What about these?"

"Okay those are fine." As the two argue, or Kat trying to help out Cecilia's poor mind. Two creatures that looked almost like the patapons, only their bodies are squared not round, and their eyes are red excludes their black eyes in the center, are spying on them, trying to get the timing to attack them. Right now they are waiting for the signal. What is their signal? Well let's just say it won't be pretty. Cecilia climbs on top of an apple tree to try and find some good fruits on the trees while Kat relaxes under where Cecilia is at. Cecilia climbs all the way up to the tree and looks around.

"Wow, it's very beautiful up here. I wish Fang was out here." Cecilia told herself. She ducks under and starts going tree to tree grabbing bananas, apples, grapes, pineapples, and oranges. As she picks, a gust of wind strongly knocks her against a tree, knocking some fruit off the tree."Wow, what was that?"

"That, my dear, was my scythe blowing you away." Says a sinister voice, Cecilia looks around and sees the black creature with a helmet shaped like horns. He was also holding a red and black scythe.

"AAAAAAAH!!! SAVAGE CYCLOPS!!!!!!"Cecilia screams, jumping to another branch and starts running."Stay away from me, you evil being from who-knows-where!"

"Come back here!!" The creature said, chasing after Cecilia. Cecilia starts panting as she looks behind her and squeaks to see him coming up her tail. She runs as fast as he can as she avoids the gust of wind and getting cut from his scythe. As she runs, a few of the creatures with spears and swords appear and tries to grab Cecilia. She avoids one who tried to grab her feet, then tried to tackle her from above, and them swinging on the vines, but she avoids all of them. She comes to a dead end when she reachs the rocky mountain. She has her back to the rocky wall as the creatures proceed forth at her. The helmet horn scythe creature chuckles like he caught the prey he wants."Looks like you're trapped, little girl. There's no escaping right here. This is a dead end road for you, now you're coming with us!"

"Leave...her...ALONE!!" Kat's voice shouted from behind the creatures, they all turn and see standing there, his claws ready to attack.

"Who's the freaky cat?" The Scythe guy said, Kat jumps up and attacks the strange creatures, giving an advance chances for Cecilia to slip away from danger. She spreads out white wings and flies downward to the ground. She looks up and sees a cloud of dust, showing that Kat means business. He jumps out from the cloud and looks down at Cecilia, shouting "Get out of this forest and away from this place as far as possible! I'll keep them busy!" He jumps back in and starts clawing at them. Cecilia makes a mad dash out away from the fight. Kat jumps out from the cloud of dust, glaring at the black creature, he chuckles and says "Who's better than who now? My limbless friend will be out from your palm."

The black helmet horn creature cackles."Luck won't be on her side for much long, cat. You see, we all ready have other plans of capturing the woman."

"Mew?" Kat just stares at him."What are you planning?" Just then, a net captured him. He tries to break through, but he felt weak all of a sudden."I feel weak, why am I weak?"

"I just happen to put 'strength down' magic on the net, making you weak and defenseless."The creature cackles as Kat has a worried look on his face.

"Fang is going to kill me..."

With Cecilia, she is running as fast as her feet would carry her."Gotta keep going, gotta keep going before those savages get me and serve me on fine china!" Just after she said that, a fireball falls from the sky and almost hits Cecilia. She falls to the ground and looks down to see the ground with a small wide hole burned a bit."Uh-oh..." She looks up and her eyes shrink to see some sort of butterfly-moth black thing like the creatures and it kinda has a body of a larva."DOUBLE UH-OH!!!"

"heeheehee, I finally found you." The black thing, which happens to be the female, said."We were trying to find an idiot to destroy the Patapons once and for all, but now we finally found kind of stuff can you eat?"

"I AIN'T TELLING!!!"Cecilia screams in anger, then she holds up x-ray pictures of her stomach with hammers, screwdrivers, bicycles, and other strange objects she has eaten."Tell my doctor."

"Excellent." The creatures hand glows with fire."You will be perfect for our plan."

"Uh-oh...KAT HELP!!!"

"I can't." Cecilia turns and sees Kat in a net and the creatures standing there."These freaks put some kind of juju on the net and I'm too weak to help."

"oh no!" The creatures cackled as they proceed towards her."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Trippz wakes up, panting as she had a wierd dream. She dreamt that Cecilia just got kidnapped by the creatures that looked like the Patapons. She looks around and sees her friends sleeping peacefully on the pillows like beds. Trippz sighs in relief and lays back down, looking up the ceiling."I wonder if Fang and the other three are okay..." She closes her eyes for a minute and inhales some air. Then exhales as she opens up her eyes, only to be stared at by an eye. Trippz jumps."Whoa! Meden, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, my lord." Priestess Meden said."Our men are saying that our food supplies are very low." Trippz stares at her."Hunting is also something they like to do and they want to know if you are willing to hunt as well."

Trippz sweatdrops. She loves animals in every shape or sizes, but hunting ain't her game. She gulps, should she be honest? It's just a hunt, right? Just a grown-up game. Trippz looks at the floor, scratching behind her neck. Fourtailpon was about to walk by, but he stops immediately and looks at Trippz and Meden talking. He hides behind a pillar, hearing the two's conversation."Um...Meden..."Trippz gulps."I-I don't think I feel like hunting today. I'm still a bit...well...woozy from all that partying last night. Maybe another day."

Meden just looks at her, then nods."I understand...I'll leave you and your friends at peace then." Meden walks away, Trippz sighs in annoyance.

"If she finds out I don't hunt, who knows what will happen..." Trippz said to herself. She turns her head to see four tails sticking out. Her eyes widen because she knows what those tails belong to. She sighs "How much did you hear?"

Fourtailpon comes out from his hiding."Just a few. I guess hunting isn't your game isn't it?"

"Nope. And lemme guess, are we going to come out on some special thing such as, oh say, first sacrifice that we have to stop with 'no sacrifices' and me having to stop Eddy from crying if you dump gold in some swirl pool to another world."

Fourtailpon looks at her."You guys really need to stop watching movies."

"Blame my monobrow friend." Trippz points at Ed, who is drooling."He's always getting me involved in movies like that."

"BUG!!!" Ed shouts. Trippz looks at him and he gets out a mace from Fourtailpon's weaponry and tries to hit Trippz with it. She dodges it."GET AWAY YOU SAVAGE CREATURE FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE!!!"

"ED!!!" Trippz shouts."YOU'RE DREAMING, WAKE UP!!!" She steps on Ed's foot. His eyes open and doesn't say anything. He looks down and sees that he was carrying a mace.

"What was I doing again?" Trippz smacks her hand to her forehead.

"Well, I better go see if our chef has anything plan for tonight. See all of you later." Fourtailpon leaves the temple. Everyone wakes up a little later and they all gone out to see the patapons they walked, Eddy starts pleading to Trippz about the gold.

"Come on Trippz, please?" Eddy begged, Trippz shook her head.

"Nope!" Trippz said."And plus do I have to lay it on you why I think having a billion bucks just to cash in those gold? Well I'll tell ya."

Trippz: **Always see it on T.V.**

**Or read it in the magazines**

**Celebrities want sympathy**

**All they do is ticked and moan**

**Inside the rolling stone**

**Talkin' about how life can be.**

Trippz tries to walk away, but Eddy gets in front of her.

Eddy: **I'd like to see them spend a week**

**Livin' life out on the street**

**I don't think they would survive**

**If they could spend a day or two**

**Walkin' in someone else's shoes**

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall**

**They would fall...(Fall)**

Trippz rolls her eyes. The Patapons looks at all of them.

Trippz: **Lifestyle of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'...**

**If money is such a problem**

**Well they've got mansions**

Eddy: **Think we should rob them!**

Trippz: **Well do you know when you were famous you could kill your wife**

**And there's no such thing as 25 to life**

**As long as you've got the cash, to pay for Cochran**

**And do you know if you were caught and you were already crack**

**McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back.**

Eddy: **You could always run for mayor of D.C.**

"That's not the point!" Trippz shouted before Eddy continued.

**I'd like to see them spend a week**

**Livin' life out on the street**

**I don't think they would survive**

**If they could spend a day or two**

**Walking in somone else's shoes**

**I think they'd stumble and they'd fall**

**they would fall.**

Trippz: **Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'**

**If money is such a problem**

**Well they've got mansions**

Eddy: **Think we shoud rob them.**

"Y'know Eddy, I've been giving you money just so you would be happy!"

"Yeah well, this is different plus I want more money for an easy life too!"

"Oh cry me a river, Scam boy!"

Trippz: **Lifestyles of the rich and the famous**

**They're always complainin'**

**Always complainin'...**

**If money is such a problem**

Eddy: **They've got so many problems**

**Think I could solve them!**

Trippz: **Lifestyles of the rich and famous**

Eddy: **We'll take your clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complainin'**

Trippz: **Lifestyles of the rich and famous...**

Eddy: **Lifestyles of the rich and famous...**

Trippz, Eddy: **Lifestyles of the rich and famous!!!!**

(End of Song)

"Now do you got my point, Eddy?" Trippz asks. Eddy thinks.

"Nope, not one bit..."Eddy replied. Trippz glares at him.

"Eddy, once you get filthy rich I highly doubt YOU will get any respect from others." Eddy looks at her."Okay I'm slightly rich, but I ain't going here and there saying how poor poor people are here and there. I'm not a snob!"

"Whatever!" Eddy walks sighs.

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

"Well, you could put him in a package and sell him to Hollywood." Fuego suggested, giggling.

"Oh sure..."

Somewhere in the village, a black bat comes flying into a hut and then hides behind a stock full of weapons. It then transform into a male red tiger cat. He had brown hair, beard, eyes, dark green stripes, black shirt with a blue X, pants, boots, red violet wings with black skin on it, and a blue demon claw with some blue marks on it. His name is Smallfry Grissom, Trippz's father. He looks around and sees the Dekapons working out."Geez, these guys must have had a growth spert or something." He said to himself."Oh well, I better go find Trippz and-" He trips on a mace and knocks down some hammers and maces. The Dekapons looks and sees Smallfry on the floor, then looked at their weapons. They growled of what he did."Oh snap..." He runs to the door, but it was locked."Aw come on! HEY LEMME OUT!!! I'M GOING TO GET PUMBLED BY GIANT BULKY ONE-EYED FREAKS!!!" He felt them grab behind his neck and pulled him from the door."HAVE MERCY!!!"

Everyone heard screaming in the hut and so did Trippz and the others.

"What was that?" Polko asked.

"Maybe it was a cat?" Guilmon suggested.

"Someone must've knocked down the Dekapon's weapons."Fourtailpon said."They don't like anyone scratch their things. And I think someone is having a beating right now." They went to check what is going on in the hut, Fourtailpon opens the door and sweatdrops to see the Dekapons using Smallfry like a pinata.

"OW OW OW!!! OUCH!!! WHOA NOT IN THE-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Smallfry cried out. Eddy peeked inside and started laughing at Smallfry's pain. Trippz recognized the voice and rushed inside to see her dad getting beat up.

"Is that my dad in there?" Tina asked, looking in there.

"I hope they didn't beat him too much." Polko commented.

"Hey hey HEY!!! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" Trippz screamed, the Dekapons looks at her."Don't you know disaplend?! You should be ashame of yourselves!!!" The Dekapons glares at her, she yelps and backs away. Fourtailpon sighs and steps in saying "What she means is that her father you are using as a pinata is the lord." The Dekapons gasps and untied Smallfry, begging him for forgiveness. After all that he was healed up.

"So I'm some kind of god?" Smallfry said moments later."That's pretty neat."

"Pretty whacked." Renamon said."I don't understand how a digimon like me and Guilmon be descendents of the gods in the legend."

"Maybe destiny is giving us another task this time." Tina commented."Maybe we were meant to be here."

"I rather be at home than here..."

"Well, at least this'll be our little vacation until we have to hit home." Double D said.

"Yeah, because I got gold and treasures to count too!" Eddy yelled with grief."I cannot wait to cash them in, WE'RE BE MILLIONAIRES BABY!!!"

"AND I GET TO HAVE A CHIN!!!" Ed added. "OR FISH SCALES!!!"

"Dude, you were a fish because you were allergic to those eels."Trippz said.

"Oh yeah. That was really fun."

"I want eels down my pants!" Airwing said.

"You're wearing shorts!" Popfang corrected."And plus the eels would slip off anyway!"

"I can get pants!" Airwing rips Eddy's pants right off of him, making him cover himself from embaressment from showing off his boxers."See?"

"GIMME THAT!" Eddy grabs his pants back.

"Heh heh, keep your 'pants' on Eddy." Trippz joked, Eddy glares at her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile where Cecilia and are being held captive. is struggling through the bars, trying to escape, but couldn't. He sighs as he lays down."We'll never get out of here alive."

"Hey look, black cyclops flying on birdies!" Cecilia said randomly."...I'm hungry..." Cecilia starts knawing on the bars, Kat slaps his paw to his forehead."The bars taste ...someone's been tortured in here before." She starts knawing on it again.

"Are you even worried one bit that we're in an unknown place? We're stuck in cages, they'll probably going to torture us until we beg for mercy, or something very unpleasant it's probably hard to describe."

"...What?"

"PAY ATTENTION WOMAN!!" sighs and lays down. The two guards plus the creature who had the scythe before but now has a black moon-tip shape staff thing are spying on Cecilia and .

"I'm telling you, General Gong, that woman is a nut-case here." Said the first guard. "I mean, we were especting her to finally crack and start crying like a little girl."

"OINK!!!" Cecilia screamed, trying to catch a black rat that was passing by, but she rammed her head on the bar."Ow! Stupid metal things!"

"Well, she's not begging for mercy." Said the other guard."She almost ate my hand off when she chomped on the food I gave her."

"What kind did you give her?" The creature with the staff name General Gong asked.

"I gave her gruel, but she ate it like it was an ice cream sundae."

"Awkward." The first guard added.

"Waiter!!!" Cecilia screamed, banging her bowl on the bar."Waiter, I want another bowl of that Mystery Ice Cream you gave me!"

"See what I mean?" The guard rushes to Cecilia's cell and reaches out to get her bowl, she licks his hand. He yanked his arm away from her with the bowl in his hand."What is your problem?"

"I eat cereal!"

"I can see that!"

"Ignore her, she has brain damage." muttered.

"Bingo!"

"GENERAL GONG!!!" Shouted a voice. General Gong rushes to whoever called him, he goes to the butterfly-moth-like creature who is sitting in her throan, she is known as Queen Kharma."Commander Gong, your prisoners are driving me crazy!"

"I-I apologize, my queen." Gong said."We're trying our best to make her feel uncomfortable, but everything we do she won't crack! It's like she isn't afraid of everything." Then he mutters to himself that the Queen could barely hear."And plus that girl is so pretty."

"What did you just say?!" The Queen commanded.

"Nothing, my majesty!"

"Hey bull-horns!" Cecilia screamed from her prison. "Can you bring me some manga books? I'm bored!"

Queen Kharma rubs her head."urgh, if she doesn't shut up soon all heck's going to break loose."General Gong gulped. She looks at Gong."Unless you have some sort of like relationship to her."

"N-No no, y-your m-majesty."General Gong studdered."O-of course n-not! -Oh crud, she's on to me!- "

Queen Kharma sighed, then gets an idea."I know! We will throw her a feast!"

"A...Feast?"

"Yes, we try and be polite to her. Once she trusts us she'll be putty in our hands and she'll be brainwashed into thinking the patapons are evil and we are like her, well not too I heard she has...friends..."

Minutes later, Cecilia is still in her cell playing around with the chains on the walls bored. is trying to figure out an escape plan as he scratches ideas on the wall of his cell. As he thought, he heard the door cranking and he starts panicing. He grabs a seemly fake wall paper and disguises his plans looking like it was as good as new. The two guards walked pass 's cell and opens up Cecilia's cell. She just stays calm as she was dragged off from her cell."Well, gotta go somewhere Kat." Cecilia said."A lesson I may learn as I do not know what they are planning to do to me." The door closes. sighs and goes back into his plans. Cecilia was dragged into a Dining room and was immediately seated."Hey what's going on? Where am I?" She looks down and sees a fancy glass, silverware, and napkins."...Are you guys going to feed me to a vampire or something?"

"Would you be quiet!" One of the guards said."Our Queen and General are willingly being nice for you to be a guest and wishes for you to join them for dinner."

"Yummy! I'm hungry!" The two guards leave the room leaving Cecilia alone in the quiet room. Few seconds passed and she was still sitting, figiting around. She sighs "I'm bored...I wonder how Trippz and the others are doing..."

"Is that your friends name, dear?" Cecilia gasped at a voice she heard. She looks around and sees no one.

"Oh no, my conscious is talking to me!" Cecilia screamed."GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"

"Would you calm yourself down?" Queen Kharma appears from a black portal, sitting on her dining chair. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh whew... I thought it was something else..." General Gong comes and sits down next to Cecilia."So...why DID you guys bring me here?"

"Oh it's something I want to know about your friends, my dear..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fang and Chocobo were now away from the house and into a mysterious forest where he should find Cecilia and at. The two has been gone and he got a bit worried so he decided to try and track her down by traveled to an unknown forest.

"We're lost, Chocobo!" Fang groans."I knew we should have brought a map!"

"Kweh kweh kweh!" Chocobo chirped angrily.

"I know I should've brought a map!" Fang sighs."Geez, these adventure days get wierder and wierder by a few days." Fang looks around and doesn't seem to notice anything."Luckily it's quiet...a bit too quiet."

"Kweh kweh."

"I know something bad would happen if I said it, but it's just too darn quiet!"

"Kweh kweh kweh."

"The forest looks abandon and plus if we were in real danger, there would be a warning sign." Chocobo moves a bunch of vines away and finds a sign "Beware of Natives". Fang sweatdrops."Okay let's watch our backs then..." Fang and Chocobo kept walking down the path they were taking. They didn't notice they were being followed. They both kept walking until they got to a meadow, a meadow that the patapons were hunting at because some birds and warthog-like creatures came by Fang and Chocobo."Okay that was weird..."

"Kweh kweh!" Chocobo agreed. They then heard a rumble.

"Okay that wasn't my stomach, Chocobo did you forget to eat when we got here?"Chocobo shook his head. An arrow stabs the ground near the werewolf and the yellow bird. They both looked and saw a bunch of patapons charging at them."SAVAGES!!!" The two made a run for it to the forest, running away for dear life. The patapons threw spears at Fang and Chocobo."WHOA CHOCOBO LOOK OUT!!! ZIG ZAG ZIG ZAG!!!" The two starts moving zig zag avoid the flying spears.

"Kweh kweh!!"

"I know it's hard, but do you want to be dead?!" Then the calvery starts charging at them."Oh come on!" Fang sees a vine hanging, he grabs Chocobo and grabs the vine, swinging 180 degrees to a branch."HAH!! See if you guys can get us now, suckers!"

"Pon pon Pata Pon!" Cried the Patapons, they threw the spears at Fang and Chocobo, but the two ducked as the spears barely misses them.

"Okay maybe that was bad. Let's run now!" The two got up and starts jumping branch to branch."Ha ha, this is easier than running on land, right Chocobo."

"Kweh!" As the two jumped, three patapons riding on birds comes flying down and starts chasing the two."KWEH KWEH!!!"

"Aw come on!" Instead of them getting shot with spears or other weapons, they threw a net at them. Fang and Chocobo got captured and the two fell to the ground. They struggled to get out but the Patapons put their spears right up to their faces."Well Chocobo, they got us..."

"Kweh..."

The patapons dragged the poor two back to Patapolis, they threw them in front of someone. They look up to see Trippz.

"Trippz?!?" Fang gasped.

"Hey guys!" Trippz greeted. "I see the patapons mistook you two to be food or something."

"The patapon mistook say what?"

Meden comes up to Fang and Chocobo."Oh dear, you know these two?"

"Heck right!" Trippz smiled."Fang's my boyfriend and Chocobo...eh well he's a friend."

"kweh!" Chocobo smiled. The patapons cut the two from the net. Fang and Trippz hugged each other like lovers rejoice together after being away from each other.

"I cannot believe you would be here, Trippz!" Fang said. "Rukia and Ichigo told me that you disappeared while trying to deal with some situation."

"Well we were, but we were somewhat dragged off to THIS place." Trippz turns to the patapons. "These creatures are called Patapons. They say that one of us are their gods."

Fang looks at her."Gods?"

"Yeah, long story-short, I guess..."

"Hey Trippz, look what I found!" Guilmon shouted, she looks up and sees him wearing a feathered collar, braces, and a funny hat with three black feathers on it."I now look like a native!" He slips on a banana and lands on the table."Ow..."

"Please ignore him." Renamon said, passing by."He still has a brain of a peanut."

Guilmon gets up."Like peanut butter?"

"Shut up!" Renamon hits him with a shield, knocking Guilmon out cold."He'll be all right."

"So what brings you here to Patapolis, Fang?" Trippz said, smiling.

"Well, and Cecilia were gone for quite some time and-"Fang was interrupted when Popfang got up to his face.

"MY SISTER IS GONE?!?" Popfang shrieked. "YOU LET MY SISTER BE ALONE WITH SOME CRAZY ALIEN CAT AND THEY'VE BEEN GONE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?!"

"I was thinking they would be okay in the Fruit Forest because I want to prepare dinner for Trippz and you guys when you got back."

"Awwww....Fang." Trippz cooed, blushing."That is so sweet..."

"What's going on now?" Polko said, popping up from the fruit basket with fruit stains on his chops.

"Cecilia and is missing."

"Missing?! Aw man, and is my man!"

"MY LORDS!!!" Shouted a patapon, rushing to the group. "M-my Lords, we're under attack!"

"We're what now?!" Tina shouted."By what?"

"The Zigotons sent some kind of monster here and it's trying to break through the gates!!"

"MUST DEFEAT MONSTER!!!" Ed shouted, rushing to the gate."ED MUST DEFEND PATAPONS AS WELL!!!"

"NO MASTER ED!!" Meden shouted, getting in front of Ed."This creature they sent is probably the most dangerous, most vile thing they sent."

"It broke through!" A megapon shouted.

"R-RUN AWAY!!" A Tatepon shouted. Trippz and her group heard growling coming from where the gate was. A black creature with a one red eye and it looks like a limbless lioness, comes prancing out from out of nowhere. It stares at everyone. It looks at Meden, Fourtail, and Trippz. It's slits shrink and roars. It lungs at Meden and grabs her in it's mouth, then grabs Trippz. Both of them were in some kind of cage on it's back and swings it's tail at Fourtailpon, sending him to a wall. he hits it and falls. The lioness creature then runs away with Trippz and Meden. Tina and Polko gasps.

"TRIPPZ!!!" Tina shouts, flying away after it. Polko grows into the size of Anti-Drug Ninetails, has blue marks and starts chasing after it too. The Lioness thing sees them and shot a freezing breath at them, freezing them in their place. Smallfry rushes after them and sees the two frozen. His fists were burning with fire and melt the two off of their icy prison.

"Oh my goodness, what was that thing?!?" Double D shouted.

"I don't know, but it's got the Priestess and Trippz!" Eddy gasped. "And what's worse, IT GOT TRIPPZ!!! She owes me 50 bucks!"

"Wow Eddy, you surely ARE a true friend." Popfang said with sarcasm. The Robopons (Robot Patapons) rushed to Fourtailpon and helped him up. Fourtailpon started crying.

"M-M-Meden..." Fourtailpon sobbed."I-It took her..."

"Hey, don't worry we'll save her." Fang said, comforting him. Fourtailpon glared at him.

"You don't understand!" He growled. "Meden is important around here! Without her, who knows what will happen around here! She prays for our safety, hoping that the Almighties would help us!" Fourtailpon looks down."But now that I know it, Lord Trippz would probably let the Zigotons sacrifice Meden to her and make Trippz THEIR god."

"Trippz wouldn't let it happen!" Fourtailpon looks at Fang as the Werewolf gave him a look of seriousness."Trippz is a very nice person and she wouldn't let ANYONE, especially Meden, get hurt! She dislikes villains! She dislikes rude poeple! She dislikes having to be scared all the time! Now quit getting this idea that Trippz is going to be those things' goddess...because she ain't!!" Fourtailpon just stares at him. Tina and Polko goes up to him.

"Trippz is really nice, Mr. Fourtailpon. She won't let anything happen to Meden..." Tina said.

Fourtailpon sighs. "If what you said is true...then we have no time to waste. Today we go after the Zigotons!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Fang cheered."Let's show those bad boys we mean business!"

"Fight fight fight!!!" Guilmon cheered.

"I'm coming too!" Eddy shouted. "Trippz still owes me money, so if you guys are going; Me, Sockhead, and Lumpy are going too!"

"HORRAY!!! A MISSION!!!" Ed shouted cheerfully.

"Wait just doggone second here!" Double D judged. "I don't want to fight! I'll get killed!"

"Oh, you're going all right Sockhead!" Eddy commanded, grabbing the sockhead ed-boy and threw him where the weapons and armour are."Now get in there and choose a weapon and dress up in armour all ready!"

"Here, you should take these as well." Fourtailpon gives Tina four drums; a red drum, a blue drum, a green drum, and a yellow drum.

"What are these things?" Polko asks.

"Pon pon po pooon!" The Blue Drum said.

"Pai pata pai taah!" The Red Drum said.

"Chai Chaka Chai kaaah!" The Green Drum said.

"Don Don Do Dooon!" The Yellow Drum said.

"Those drums look wierd." Dracruel commented.

"These drums were used to fight off the evil Zigotons and plus help us with hunting food in the wild." Fourtailpon explained."Each four beats on the drums helps Hatapon command the army to attack, defend, ect."

"Okay so...where is this Hatapon you speak of?" Popfang asked, a patapon with a flag comes.

"I'm Hatapon!" The patapon name Hatapon said."It seems the Zigotons have kidnapped Meden and Lord Trippz, but I believe in Trippz. If the Zigotons torture her, she will never give up!"

"Depends on what torture they'll give her..." Fuego suggested.

Meanwhile with Trippz and Meden, the creature puts the two down to the floor close to the throan where Queen Kharma is. Trippz jumps up as steams starts coming out."YOU DO THAT AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU LIKE A RED-HEADED-" Trippz was then shocked by lightning. She coughed "...Stepchild." She falls on her back. She looks up and sees Kharma standing there, looking down on her."Who the heck are you?"

"Qu-Queen Kharma!" Meden shrieked, standing back. Trippz gets up, shaking the ashes off of her.

"So lemme guess, SHE'S the leader of the Zigotons?" Trippz chuckled."A butterfly zigoton? WHAT A JOKE!!" Queen Kharma gets fustraighted and shoots lightning at Trippz again."aie yai yai, I'm your lil' butterfly...green, black, and blue makes the colors in the sky..." Trippz shook the dizziness off her system."Would you knock it off?!"

"SILENCE!!!" Queen Kharma shouted. Trippz shuts her mouth as Meden shudders."So you're the Lord of the Patapons, correct?"

"As much, yes... -What is she getting to?- "

"Then the reason I brought you here is a deal."

Trippz just glares at her as she puts a hand on her hip."What kind of deal?"

"Either you become the god of the zigotons or see us suffer your friends and the patapons."

Trippz glares at her."Zigoton Queen say what?"

"Don't do it, my lord!" Meden shouted."She's only using you to-"

"QUIET!!!" General Gong shouts, hitting Meden with the handle of his scythe knocking her unconscious. Trippz sees this and grabs Gong and throws him across the floor.

" -This young woman is tougher than I thought- " Queen Kharma thought. The creature just stands there looking at Trippz as she glares at it.

"And what's your dealio?!" Trippz growled. The creature, which was just a robot, had it's cockpit open and inside was just ."?"

"They said it was me doing their dirty deeds or molten lava." said grimly. Trippz glares at the Queen.

"And those are one of the main reasons you're trying to make me a GOD?!?" Trippz growled.

"Uh-oh..."

"You want me to be a god so you can enslave the Patapons, hurt everyone in site, get whatever you want, and make me a tyrant?! Well guess what? I AIN'T GONNA HAVE IT!!!" Queen Kharma glares daggers at her.

"So you're refusing?" Queen Kharma growled.

"As a matter of fact, YES YOU FILTHY THING WITH WINGS!!"

"FILTHY?! THAT'S IT!!!" Queen Kharma's hands glows as Meteor Showers comes down on Trippz.

**If you feel**

**So empty**

**So used up**

**So let down**

Trippz uses millions of fireballs at the meteor showers, then gets out her keyblade and lightsaber and attacks Kharma.

**If you feel**

**So angry**

**So ripped off**

**So stepped on**

Queen Kharma moves a bit away from Trippz and sprinkles sleep pollen on Trippz. Trippz felt tired she fell to the ground on her feet then went on her knees and hands.

**You're not the**

**Only one**

**Refusing**

**To back down**

"Aww What's wrong, sweety? Too tired? Well don't worry, it'll be all over soon!" Her hands starts glowing again as lightning shoots out towards Trippz.

**You're not the**

**Only one**

**So get up**

"I ain't giving up THAT EASY!!!" Trippz then glowed with bright light, reflecting the lightning from hitting her and hits instead.

"HEY WATCH IT!!!" growls. Trippz transformed into her Ghost Form. Her hair turned from brown to red and black streaks, her clothes turned grey, her black feathered wings turned into demonic black with red evil eye prints on it, her eye on her left turned the same color as her eye on her right, and her star marks turned into flame marks.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!" Trippz turns invisible and sneaks behind Queen Kharma and elbow punches her in the back.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

Queen Kharma hits the floor, then gets up as her hands glowed shooting fireballs at Trippz.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

Trippz dodges them, but gets hit by one on her left wing. She carefully came down and put the fire out on her wing, then glared at Queen Kharma.

"I'll quit fighting you if you just say you'll join us!" Queen Kharma chuckled. Trippz growled and got out her hammer, Golden Pounder.

"My mind ain't changing!" Trippz barked, hitting the ground making an Earthquake.

**If you feel**

**So filthy**

**So dirty**

**So messed up**

Queen Kharma stumbled to the ground. She looks up and sees Trippz about to pound her with her hammer, but she quickly blasted Trippz away from her, giving her a chance to get back up.

**If you feel**

**So walked on**

**So painful**

**So ticked off**

Trippz lands on her feet as she slides along, she looks up to see Queen Kharma fly up above her sprinkling more sleep pollen on Trippz. Trippz backed away from the pollen as she charges some fire and dark power on her hammer.

**You're not the**

**Only one**

**Refusing**

**To go down**

Trippz flies up and throws a mega fire-dark ball at Queen Kharma. Queen Kharma misses it, but the impact from it as it hit the ceiling made the rocks crumbled on top of her, damaging her a bit.

**You're not the**

**Only one**

**So get up!**

Trippz swings her hammer on her shoulder, thinking it's over. But a red drum pops up.

"What the..?"

"Bada Bada Bada BON!!!" Queen Kharma chants as rain came. It made everything dark and hard to see as the light was blocked off.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

Queen Kharma summons more Meteor Showers on Trippz again, this time hitting her for sure. Trippz screams in pain as she was hit.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

Trippz turned back to her normal form, unable to get up as she was weak from that last attack, K-Oing her. Queen Kharma was satisfied by this as she begin to approach Trippz.

"STOP WHERE YOU ARE!!!" Shouted a voice, Queen Kharma turns and sees Tina and Polko standing there. Tina was the one that spoke."You leave my sister alone!"

"Oh so you're the sister to this fine young woman, hmm?" Queen Kharma chuckled."Well this is going to be easy than I thought..."

"Not today!" Smallfry shouted as he lands in front. He gets out the drums as he hits the blue one two times, then the red one once, then the blue again once.

"PON PON PATA PON!!!" The patapons sang as they barged in, throwing Spears and Arrows at Queen Kharma.

**If you feel**

**So empty**

**So used up**

**So let down!**

Queen Kharma screams in pain as she was hit, then Anti-Drug Ninetails comes out and grabs the Queen, throwing her to a wall.

**If you feel**

**So angry**

**Just get up!**

General Gong sees the Queen being attacked so he readies his scythe and swings it, making a tornado.

**(Let's start a riot)**

**(A riot)**

**(Let's start a riot!)**

Airwing sees the tornado and Airbends at it."SHOO FLY, DON'T BOTHER ME!!!" Airwing screamed as she blew at it with her airbending, colliding the powers together. General Gong covers his eye, when it was clear he opens them thinking it's over, but knives and daggers shoots out flying towards Gong.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

General Gong gets hit very badly that he turned into a puddle."CURSES!!!" His last words was.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

**(A riot!)**

Fourtailpon grabs Queen Kharma by the neck and readied his fist at her. She closes her eye for the impact from the fist.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

Fourtailpon then sighs and let's her go, throwing her where General Gong's dead form was."I'll let you live, but I won't forgive you..." Queen Kharma nods and picks up the remains of General Gongs things.

**Let's start a riot**

**A riot**

**Let's start a riot!**

(End of the song)

Tina rushes to her sister side, sitting by Trippz hoping she's okay."Sister? Trippz! Please wake up and tell me you're okay!" Trippz was silenced. Tina then had tears forming on her eyes.

"Trippz!" Fang shouted, rushing to his girlfriend's side."Trippz, please wake up! You cannot be gone all ready, Queen Kharma is defeated! Trippz!" Trippz didn't replied. Fang then begin to cry as he held her close to him. Ed had tears coming down on Eddy and Double D.

"Trippz is gone, Double D" Ed sobbed. "She has gone to the world above! Oh why?!?" Ed cried as he buried his head on Double D's shirt as the sockheaded Ed-boy pats him, comforting him. Priestess Meden wakes up and looks to see Trippz limbless and not moving.

"Oh no, is she...?" Priestess Meden gasped.

"I'm afraid so..." Fourtailpon said sadly. Just then, Trippz moaned as she opened her eyes.

"...What's with all this tear-jerking cries I'm hearing?" Trippz joked."Did someone passed away or something?"

"Trippz?!?" Tina gasped in amazement.

"You're alive!?" Fang exclaimed.

"YAY!!!" Ed shouted with happiness, hugging Trippz with his death grip."ED IS HAPPY ONCE MORE!!!"

"Ow ow ow!!" Trippz whined."Ed, I'm still in pain here bud!"

"Oops, sorry..." Ed puts her down as Tina heals her.

"Did we win though?"

"Yes we did." Fourtailpon said gradually."Now we can go back to Patapolis.

"Wait!" Popfang shouted, "What about my sister?!" Cecilia comes out wearing a black and red party hat, blowing the party horn.

"Man, those Zigotons sure know how to throw a good party." Cecilia giggled, she looks and sees everyone standing there."Hey guys!"

"Cecilia!" Popfang and Dracruel shouted as they rushed to their sister hugging her. Then Popfang spoke "Sis, I'm glad you're okay! Did the Zigotons do anything to you?!"

"No, all the Queen wanted was to talk about you guys and what you do."

"YOU WHAT?!" Fourtailpon and Trippz shouted. The two looked at each other.

"Cecilia, you almost put everyone in danger!" Trippz shouted, then she sighs. "Oh well, it's all done and taken care of anyway."

"Good, because I could go for some more of that Divine Stew" Eddy said happily.

"Ooh, ooh! Me first!" Ed shouted. "I want onions and tomato sauce on mine!"

"That's sounds disturbing." Meden said.

"Aw come on, it's good!"

Everyone returned to Patapolis to throw the celebration of the Zigotons defeat yet again, this time with Trippz's team joining them. Even though they'll have to return to All-Star Town, because there are villains who are about to have their revenge soon...

Meanwhile in the Death Star Police Station, sirens went off as the commanders rushed to the prison holds.

"We have a breakout! I repeat, we have a breakout!"

"Check the Prison hold! GO GO GO!!!"

"Hurry!"

"I think I heard something!"

"Where's my Pecan Pie?!?"

"Forget your pie!"

The Stormtroopers rushed to the prison holds and found a few cells empty of the villains who were supposed to be in there for a long time due to Trippz's Father, Smallfry, and someone else...

So who are these villains and what do they want? Will Smallfry recapture them or have his offsprings kidnapped? And will summer ever come?! We'll just have to wait and see...


	4. Story of an outlaw name Hero

Chapter 4: The story of an Outlaw name Hero.

Trippz and her friends decided to stay in Patapolis for a while like a vacation. The patapons treated them like Gods as much such as giving them food, doing little plays, and such. One night, Trippz and few of her friends; Eddy, Ed, Double D, Airwing, Popfang, Dracruel, Cecilia, her sister Tina, and the two Anti-Drug Foxes are gather around the Bonfire with the patapons. Tina and Cecilia are roasting Marshmellows while Ed is eating gravy. Smallfry comes along and sits down by Fourtailpon.

"Some night we have, huh?" Smallfry asked.

"Yes it is..."Fourtailpon said, looking up."Every night during our successful missions, we celebrate our traditions to all of you. But today was a hard day and we lost to the Zigotons today."

"But we'll be able to get them back!" Said a Megapon."We're not failures!"

"Yeah, we'll get them!" Said a Yaripon.

"Heh heh, well tonight how about I tell all of you a story...of an outlaw?" Smallfry said, grinning. The Patapons looked at Smallfry.

"A story of an outlaw?" A Dekapon asked in awe.

"Sounds good!" Said a Tatepon.

"Let's hear it! Let's hear it!" Ed shouted, jumping up and down."Tell us the story Smallfry!"

"Ed, be patient." Double D said calmly."It's rude to rush people when they're about to begin the story."

"Well this outlaw is really dedicated...to our best man" Smallfry grinned.

"Your best man?Trippz asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Nudge nudge, wink wink!" Airwing said, elbowing her on the shoulder. A patapon wearing a weird orange mask with a red lightning on it comes.

"Is anyone referring to me?" He asked.

"Hero! We didn't expect you to come back!" A Dekapon said.

"We thought you were out doing your own business!" A tatepon said.

"Well, I decided to come back anyways." Hero said."Go ahead and start the story, Lord Smallfry."

"It started out as a very hot evening in Old Town All-Starville..."Smallfry beginned. Trippz yawned and fell asleep as Smallfry told the story...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Old Town All-Starville

August 15, tonight of the full moon.

All-Starville is a very small town in the middle of a desert. The place population wasn't so much and the heatness was a bit too tense that it could scorch you for life. The saloon was about populated with their non-alcoholic beverages and all the singing and dancing every night.

In a saloon were full of Patapon Cowboys drinking root beer and dancing around. Sitting at the counter was a black patapon wearing a black cowboy hat, an orange mask with a red thunderbolt on it, and he wore a white vest. Behind the counter, cleaning the mug is a white female cat with red marks and she is wearing a beautiful white and red dress.

"How may I serve you, sweetheart?" the cat woman said, looking at the strange patapon.

"Diet root beer...and maybe some leather meat..."The Patapon said quietly and calmly. The cat girl just looked at him and shrugged as she wrote down his order and put the note on the window.

"HEY CHEF MARIO, WE GOT US AN ORDER HERE!!!"

"Dagnabbit woman, I'm trying to work as fast as I can!" Shouted an italian voice."I'll get to it as soon as I serve up the Cowboy Dekapons!"

"Well make it snappy! I don't want another unpatient customer now!" The cat girl sweatdrops as she turns to the strange patapon."I'm sorry sir, it won't take long."

"Take your time, madam..."The patapon said.

Even thought the strange patapon cowboy was by himself and wanted for no reason whatsoever, three zigotons entered the saloon.

Three Zigotons enters the saloon as silence hushed through the bar. a Zigoton wearing a red and black cowboy hat, red vest, and boots glares around."I'm lookin' for Hero the Kickbutt!" Shouted the strange Zigoton. The strange Patapon didn't reply but just sits there. The white cat looks at the Patapon and whispers "I think he's looking for you, if I were you I don't look. That would be nastiest outlaw of the west, Gong the Skin Cutter."Just then, a scythe comes flying towards the cat girl and she shrieks as she ducks, missing the thrown weapon. The strange patapon just sits there.

"So...You're here then, huh Hero?"Gong the cutter chuckled. "You are hereby under arrest by the order of our Koopa Leader!"

"For what?!" The strange patapon name Hero growled."I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah well, our boss's magikoopa had a future look-up about you stopping us from stealing. So you're coming with us!"

Hero just turns around."No...thank you!" Gong summons his scythe back and was about to strike Hero, but Hero notices it and gets out a plain black sword and the two weapons collided."Listen here, you villainous jerk-face! I will never give myself up!"

"Tell it to the judge!" The two jumped away from each other.

Now during the fights when the sun sets over the horizon, a special outlaw roams around the streets of All-Starville looking for villains she hunts. They say that when she summons rain she covers the moon from being shown making it very dark. If she sees a villain causing trouble, she instancely captures them and turns them in for money. Her pet ninetailed fox is also a dangerous predator. They say if it seems very dark, he'll lunge out at you and you never see the daylight again. They say they either let the villains live or she let's her fox such the life out of them.

Gong kicks Hero in the face...er eye er...whaever Patapons have. Hero flies to a wall, Gong tried to dice him in the...eye...but Gong moves out of the way and slashes Gong. Gong gets a small cut, but it didn't bother him and he charges at Hero. Everyone just cowered under table and behind the counter of the white cat girl. An italian man name Mario who is wearing a red cowboy hat and has a belt, peeks out."Hey, what's all the hollaba-"Hero was thrown right at Mario, sending him in the kitchen."MAMA-HORSERADISH-MIA!!!" (A/N:Man that's a lame pun!)

"Sorry about that chef!" Hero apologizes before continuing fighting the Zigoton outlaw. As the two were still at it, everyone heard thunder. The two stopped and everyone just stood still...

"Oh tarnation!" Mario yelped."It's her!" Mario ducks in the kitchen.

"Gong, we need to leave now or we're dead meat!" One of the Zigotons shouted, freaking out.

"Let's go then men!" Gong said to his men, they got on the horses and they rode away.

"Wh-what's going on?" Hero asked, freaking out.

"It's the Black Angel of the Desert!" Mario said.

"Black Angel?"

"Every night, the Black Angel comes and roams around our town in search of villains." The white cat girl said. "Some say she's evil, some say she's good."

"Well which one is it?"

"We cannot tell!" Said a Megapon."All we know is that she's neutral."

"Neutral my foot! I want to know if she ain't that half bad!" The lights of the saloon went off, scaring everyone. Hero just stands there, looking around. He looks at the door and lightning struck and at first he saw a shadow, then after another flash the shadow disappeared. Then Hero heard footsteps coming towards him, it was too dark to see. "Wh-Who's there, sh-show yourself! I-I ain't afraid!" Hero begins to freak as he looks around. The cowboy patapon was freaking out and couldn't figure out who or what it was. The lights came back on and standing there is a young woman, a purple cat to be precise. She wore a black cowgirl hat with a fire flower on it, black western shirt with a red star, red vest, black pants, and boots. Her wings are also black. Everyone gasped.

"It's the Black Angel!" shouted a Dekapon. The white cat girl nervously washed up a mug and poured root beer and set it on the counter. The purple girl, known as the Black Angel, sits down at the counter.

"W-would you l-like something?" Mario said nervously.

"Fried cheese cubes with ranch dip and a steak." The Black Angel said. Her eyes were covered by her hat so it's hard to tell whether she's in a good mood or not. Hero just stares at her from behind his mask, then he walked off the stage and started picking up the mess he and Gong made.

"Dern it, Sasha! Where'd ya hid the cube cheese?!" Mario shouted.

"They're in the cabinet, Mario."The white girl name Sasha said. As Hero cleans up the place, the Black Angel looks behind her and stares at Hero. She didn't say a word and neither did Hero. Hero notice he was being looked at and looks up at the Black Angel. The two stared at each other for a minute before the Black Angel looked away. Hero didn't move, he felt like he was paralyzed or frozen by the purple cat's stare. Hero kept cleaning. Luigi, Mario's brother and wearing a green cowboy hat comes out and gives the Black Angel her order.

"Sorry about the mess," Luigi apologized."We had a little accident with a couple of villains in our saloon, but thanks to your arrival they left as soon as they can before you could poke their eyes out."

"Villains are always cowards." The Black Angel said. "First when it's sunset they try and get away, I sometime let them live but sometimes I don't." Hero shudders, she sounded violent to him but he isn't all that bad is he? "Hero..." Hero jumps when he heard her call his name. "When the sun is at mid-day, meet me in the Cave of Sparkles...Tomorrow...I'll just have my food on to go..." The Black Angel puts her food in a knapsack and leaves the saloon. The storm clears and Hero just stands there, saying nothing (A/N: To my opinion, I began to think Hero maybe a quiet type character from the patapon series.)

"I wonder if she's thinking about dealing with him."Mario whispers.

"I highly doubt it, Mario." Luigi replied. "She may just want to talk to him."

"Nuh-uh, remember the last customers we had and she came in and told them to meet her by mid-day?"

"Yeah...Oh now I remember, I heard they were wanted outlaws and they never came back!" Hero froze at the last sentence of what the chefs had said. Was he really wanted? Maybe he should leave town in order to live.

"Excuse me, chefs." Hero said calmly."How strong is the Black Angel?"

Luigi snorted. "Only the strongest cat in the west, she'll bring down any villain that'll try and either face her..."

"Or try to run away."

"Try?" Hero asked.

"Yeah, some tried to run away, but her black ninetailed kyuubi would hunt them down and either send them to her or..."Mario gulps."Kill them and let their bones rot where the buzzards will pick their flesh to the bones."

"All right, that's enough you two!" Sasha barked. Another white cat with different curved marks comes, she was wearing a pink western dress. That would be Sasha's twin sister, Grace.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Grace asked.

"The two chefs are trying to scare our customers again." Sasha said, then she sighs."Oh what's the use? This patapon's as good as dead." Sasha glares at the Mario Chefs. They sweatdropped and ducked from the window slowly. Sasha turns to Hero. "As for you, I've leave town sooner. Because who knows, that fox of hers is probably out and about lookin' for ya."

"Yeah...maybe I should..."Hero muttered, he finished up and walks out. Before he untied his kibapon horse, he heard a voice.

"heh heh, you don't stand a chance against the Black Angel pal."Said a voice. Hero looks around and sees a boy with spiky blonde hair grinning at him. He had blue eyes, an orange ninja outfit western style as well, and a cowboy hat with a Hidden Leaf bandana wrapped around it. That would be Naruto Uzumaki. "That cat is as strong as a thousand desert dodongas."

Hero just stares at him, then went back untying his Kibaton Horse. "I don't believe you."

"Well you better! That cat killed almost thousands of villains, criminals, and outlaws like you around here. Well, some outlaws." Naruto scratches his head. "She usually let's them live because she likes them. Sasuke encounter her one time and she letted him live. She said he was too hot to be dead."

"Well, I'm not all that hot as well right now. I'm just a walking eyeball outlaw, exploring wherever I go..."

"You sure are a hot head."

"Yeah well, you're not much yourself son." Hero finishes up untying his horse and gets on it."If she enters this town again and tries to find me, tell her that Hero the Kickbutt has left -YA!!" Hero kicks his horse on the side and he rode off into the night. Naruto just stands and watches him ride off. He crosses his arms as the Black Angel yet again appears beside him.

"So...He's refusing?" The Black Angel asked.

"'Fraid so,"Naruto grins."Gotta remember to get ramen, this is going to be good!"

"Much good, Naruto, much good than you can expect..."

The sun has now risen and Hero was far away from All-Starville. His horse was still trotting along the dry floor sands of the desert, lucky for his mask he won't have any sand in his eye. As he trot he saw a cave up ahead. He pulled the rope telling his horse to stop. He stares at the cave, could that be the Cave of Sparkles? He keeps staring, his horse trotting it's hoof on the ground and then shooked his head as it snorted.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you." A voice said, Hero looks up and sees two buzzards sitting on a dead tree. One is an adult while the other was very young, they would be Wallace and Junior,two hungry buzzards. "That's the Cave of Sparkles, once you go in there's no turning back."

"Bu-but pa, y-you forgot t-to t-t-t-tell him a-about th-that B-Black One." Junior studdered.

"Oh yeah and that's where she lives too."

"I can see that!" Hero growled. "Now why don't you go pick a bone with someone else."

Wallace laughed. "Yeah, the only bone me and my son will pick is YOUR bones, one-eye. Haha!!"

"Buzz off, vultures!"

"Pa, he-he called u-us v-v-vultures!" Junior said.

"I can see that, this guys got guts."

Hero glares at the buzzards. "LISTEN YOU, I DON'T GIVE A HECK OF WHAT YOU SAID!!! NOW LEAVE ME THE HECK ALONE ALL READY!!!"

"shhhh!!! Keep your voice down, do you want to wake up that dadgum fox?!"

"The fox?"

"The Fox that uses Icy Fire magic juju on you. I hear he sleeps in that cave. He only wakes up if he feels like or his master sends him to do her bidding." Hero looks at the cave. "If I were you, I run right now before-"

"Pa..."

"That mangy cat woman sends out some of her pals out to-

"P-pa!!"

"Not now Junior, I'm talking!"

"PA HE'S AWAKE!!" Hero and Wallace looks at the cave and a pair of red eyes glares at him.

"UH-OH, CATCH YA LATER PARTNER!!!" Wallace and Junior flies away, leaving the cowboy patapon alone. Hero kicks his horse to run for their lives. His horse runs as a black mist forms around the cave. Hero's horse trotted along as fast as it could as Hero looks back, the mist was coming nearer and nearer towards him and his horse.

"Come on, hurry! He's catching up! HE-YA!!" Hero makes his horse as fast as it could. The mist was still behind them trying to catch up. "Okay you, you asked for it!" Hero gets out a blue and black staff, a bubble with the Patapon ancestor holding a staff appears above him. Hero throws the Staff which was covered with strange green magic. It lands in the mist and the staff explodes, he heard an angry cry of roar as the creature was in pain now."Hah! You never take me!" Hero and his horse rode away from the creature. What Hero didn't know is that the creature healed itself and was charging an icy blast. It shoots a frostball at Hero and his horse. It hits his horse and freezes it's feet, sending Hero to the ground. His horse neighed in fear. Hero gets up and looks behind him, the mist was approaching him. He crawled into the rocky wall as the mist approached in front of him. He saw white fangs smiling at him. It then lungs at him as Hero blacks out.

"I warned him about trying to get away, but he didn't listen. Did he listen? Noooo...He went about his way!" Hero heard voices, was he dead?

"Naruto, calm down!" Shouted another voice. "Give the guy a break all ready!"

"Yeah, you should be ashame of wet willy his ear to get him angry and blame on the guy!" Another voice shouted. Hero wakes up and gets up carefully, trying not to hurt himself. He groans as he got up.

"uuugh...Am I dead?" He asked. "If I am dead, where's my wings, halo, and a nice white robe?"

"Hey guys, one-eye's awake!" Hero looks around, his vision was blur.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Relax man, we're on your side!" Said a voice. Naruto comes out along with four more outlaws. One is a brown spiky-hair boy wearing western style black shirt, shorts, and shoes and he had blue eyes. The other one is a man with orange hair and western style black robe, a Renamon wearing a purple vest and boots is there and a Guilmon wearing a brown cowboy hat and brown vest. The men's name are Ichigo and Sora.

"Sorry about Anti-Drug Ninetails attack you man." Sora said, then glares at Naruto. "Naruto here did a wet willy in his ear, then covered his butt by saying YOU did it."

"Luckily I restrained him from killing you," Ichigo said. "Nine is one fiesty beast at time." Ichigo then punches Naruto on the head, leaving a lump on his head. "AND THAT WAS BLAMING ON THE GUY!!"

"I said I was sorry!" Naruto cried out.

" 'Sorry' won't frost the cake!" Guilmon said. "But cake does sound good." Hero gets up and stretches his legs.

"So this is the Cave of Sparkles." Hero commented, looking around him. He saw so many crystals of any color glowing inside with a clean clear pool with a waterfall coming down. "Looks okay, but I need to get out of here before she comes and kills all of us."

"Us?" Ichigo snorted. "Why did you say 'Us'?"

"Aren't you guys prisoners?" The five looked at each other.

"To tell you the truth;" Sora said, putting a hand over his head. "We work for the Black Angel." Hero turned stone, a doomed feeling could be felt from within him. Naruto comes up and pokes him, then he falls down.

"I think we scared some sense outta him." Naruto said."That was a bad idea." Hero grabs his neck and starts strangling him.

"HOW DARE YOU GET ME INTO DANGER BY THAT FOX!!!" Hero shouted. "NOW I CAN'T EVEN ESCAPE BECAUSE OF YOU!!!"

"AAACK!!! HEY BOSS HELP!!!" Naruto shouted before he turned blue. Hero got too tense he didn't realize that the Black Angel was right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The Black Angel said, Hero swirls around and sees the Black Angel. He yelps and backs away, releasing Naruto from his grasp."Why are you hurting my pals?"

"YOU!!!" Hero growled. "I demand an explanation of the reason why you kidnapped me!"

The Black Angel sighed."The reason I brought you in here is simple." She looks at Hero."We need help."

Hero just looks at her, even though the Black Angel couldn't tell. "What kind of help?"

"Well, in the past few months we had trouble with a band of evil outlaws known as the Dark Storm."

"We're known as Light Shadows." Sora said.

"We used to be a big band of good outlaws protecting the good and the peace, but we lost some of our members in the past few months."

"We're the only remain outlaws of our place." Ichigo added. "The villains even put wanted posters across the desert."

"What's worst is that Sheriff Hank, All-Starville's most beloved Sheriff Dog of that place was taken away and brainwashed."

"No one notice about his strange behavior." Guilmon said. "So no matter what outlaw comes in they're always thrown in jail, whether they did nothing or what."

"I used to be Sheriff Hank's favorite outlaw." The Black One said, before looking down."But...it all suddenly stopped when he went missing..."

Flashback...

"Sheriff Hank?" The Black Angel said, looking around. "Sheriff? Where are ya?" The Black Angel looks around, she couldn't find the sheriff she was talking about."Shoot!" She rushes out and runs into the Saloon where Sasha is. "S-Sasha! Where's Sheriff Hank?"

"Our Sheriff?" Sasha replied. "He's out hunting for criminals, he's been gone for a while though."

"Darn it!" The Black Angel slams her fist on the table.

"Hey hey! I just clean this table, any of your firey hocus pocus on it and it'll burn the whole place down!"

"Sorry.." The Black Angel moves away. "So...how long has he been gone?"

"12 hours..."

"12 HOURS?! Sheesh! He sure is one busy dog in the west huh?"

"For all I hear yeah..."

"SASHA WE'RE OUT OF JALAPENO PEPPERS AGAIN!!!" Mario shouted from the kitchen.

"They're at the top of the cabinets!!"

There was a pause, then Mario replies. "Oh I see it then." Then they heard a crash."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! THE SPICES ARE BURNING MY EYES!!!"

"uuugh..."Sasha groans and walks inside the kitchen. The Black Angel walks outside and looks around, then sees a brown dog wearing a light brown cowboy hat and a sheriff badge walking towards the town.

"Sheriff!!!" The Black Angel walks over to Hank."Sher, I've been looking for you. Have you-"

Hank looks up and growls."HEY YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Huh?"

"I didn't give you permission to step on this terf!! Now git before I make you git!"

"But...But Sheriff I-" Hank lungs at her, but the Black Angel dodges to the left. Everyone came out to see what was going on.

"Hey, what's all the tarnation?!" Eddy shouted, wearing a cowboy hat and pants. Double D and Ed were wearing the same thing.

"I hereby put this girl as the Wanted Criminal!" Hank barked."Which starts NOW!!!" Everyone gasped and so did the Black Angel."Unless you want your life to be spared I suggest you git off my territory!" The Black Angel didn't say a word, but she begin to cry as she ran off towards the desert. Drover and the Eds runs up to Hank.

"Hank, why'd you chase her away?" Drover asked.

"Yeah, she didn't do anything!" Eddy shouted. "And plus she was our friend!"

"Yeah Hank, an elephant never forgets!" Ed said."But I forget what the elephant has forgotten."

Hank glares at the four."Well if you care about her so much, why don't you just go with her?!" They said nothing."That's what I thought..."Hank went back to his office.

"What just happen?" Double D asked.

"I don't know..."Drover said."I just don't know, and something tells me I won't be complaining about my leg either..."

The Black Angel walked exhausted through the desert before collapsing from exhaustion. She gasps for air as the heat was too intensed for her."Why..." She said to herself."Why did Hank send me out? What have I done?"

"Hey, you okay?" said a voice, the Black Angel looks up and sees Ichigo riding on a brown horse. "You don't look so good."

"I'm sorry, what?" Ichigo gets off the horse and goes up to the Black Angel.

"Come on, I'll take you to our place."Ichigo picks up the cat outlaw and puts her on the horse and they both set out towards a cave. Once they got there, Ichigo picks the exhausted cat up and takes her inside and lays her on top of some pillows as a bed."Don't ask where we these, it took us alot of effort to get them from those villains." Ichigo leaves the Black Angel where she is. "So...I heard rumors you were kicked off of All-Starville."

"Yeah...I did..." The Black Angel said sadly.

"Was there something you did?" The Black Angel shook her head.

"No...But I knew something was wrong with him, he ain't himself. Someone savotage his brain somehow and he thinks that I'm a criminal of some sort."

"Sounds like someone hypnotized him." Just then, a blue blur passes by Ichigo. "DAGNABBIT SONIC!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SPEEDING!!!" Sonic goes up on some crystals, wearing a dark brown cowboy hat and vest as he sits down.

"Calm down, I was being chased by the zigotons again." Sonic said. "Luckily they weren't fast enough to catch me."

"Whatever, don't do that speed thing pass me or you'll find yourself glue to the ceiling!"

End flashback....

"So in the passed three years I've been cooped up on this place ever since..." The Black One said.

"But how were you able to pass the town without getting caught?" Hero asks.

"I let Rip and Snort keep him busy while I entered the town, Drover is usually in charge so he usually sneaks me money and then I chill in the saloon."

"So about the other outlaws, where are they?"

"Gone." Sora said sadly."All our partners were kidnapped. We thought maybe you could help."

"I don't know...I ain't all that strong, I'm just a patapon with a mask."

"Well not technically." Ichigo said."You see...you have powers that nobody ever imagine..."

"What?!"

"Your ancestors were like you; patapons wearing masks are consider 'the chosen ones'." Renamon said.

"They have all powers of every type of patapon, such as tatepon, yuripon, dekapon, ect." The Black One said.

"Okay, so why did you drag me all the way here? I don't remember doing all that crazy junk." Hero said. The Black Angel just crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling.

"My partners been kidnapped and are held as hostages, I sent Junior and Wallace to keep an eye on you."

Hero glares at her."YOU sent those dirty pengions to keep an eye on me?!"

The cat outlaw shrugged."I'm not a fortune teller nor a mind reader, I just give commands is all."

Hero starts frailing his arms."SO YOU JUST WANNA TEST ME IS ALL?!"

"I didn't say that."

"SENDING VULTURES ON ME AND THAT STUPID KITSUNE IS CALLED TESTING!!!"

"Actually,"Ichigo corrected."Buzzards and vultures are two different species."

"I DON'T GIVE A CRUD, HALFA!!!"

"I'M NOT A HALFA, I'M A SOUL REAPER!!!"

"Would you two stop arguing?!" Renamon asked. "All of you are acting like kindergarden children!"

Meanwhile outside the cave, Double D, riding on a Kibapon horse rides towards the Cave of Sparkles. He cease his horse to a stop as he climbs out of it."Oh dear, I cannot believe I'm doing this." Double D said to himself. He inhales and exhales trying to calm himself and quietly walks towards the cave. He enters and says "H-hello? Anyone home? I'm here to see the Black Angel, our home is under attack and I need help." Just then, he heard growling behind him and he slowly looks over his shoulder and saw a black ninetailed fox wearing a hat and vest growling at him. Double D screams and runs towards where the Black Angel, Hero, and the other outlaws are."FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE STOP THE FOX!!!" Double D hides behind the Black Angel.

"Hey there partner, chill out!" The Black Angel said, stopping the fox from attacking."He's an all right feller, give him a break."

"Doing what you said." The ninetailed fox grumbled, going back to his guarding position. The Black Angel grabs the sockhead ed-boy and puts him down in front of her.

"Okay there partner,what is it this time? I know you're a friend, but I'm also an outcast from your town even though I enter at night anyway."

"M-My apologize, Angel ma'am. But our home is under attack by the evil outlaws lead by General Gong and his men!"

"I should go there myself then if you are willingly to test me!" Hero growled, he rushes out and sees his horse talking to Double D's horse, he gets on his horse and rode off to All-Starville.

Meanwhile in All-Starville, General Gong and a couple of villains name General Grievous and Crocker were in the bank stealing money from two bankers. One is a kid with short black hair, big eyebrows, green ninja suit with a cowboy hat and vest, his name is Rock Lee. The other one is Wizham which he wore a purple cowboy hat.

"All right, you pencilnecks!" General Gong growled. "Give us the money or we'll blow the joint and do the stealing ourselves from you!"

"L-let's just do what he says, Wizham." Rock Lee said.

"I-I'm too scared to move!" Wizham whimpered.

"Give us the MONEY!!" Crocker barked, acting out as he says money."Or else we'll use force to make you give up MONEY!!!"

"Would you calm down, you idiotic human with ears on his neck."Grievous growled.

"That's very hurtful! Why if I had FAIRY GODPARENTS!!! I would make them turn you into a frog right now!"

"WOULD YOU TWO FOCUS?!" Gong shouted. "Just grab the loot and let's get!"

"Not so fast!" Hero shouted, stepping into the bank with his spear out."I won't allow you to steal!"

"Or what? What are you going to do, spear us with a piece of wood with a rock tied to the top?" Crocker taunted.

"I'll have to use it in order to stop all of you!"

"We'll see about that, you worthless patapon!" Grievous raises his fist and hits Hero, sending him outside. Grievous jumps out with four lightsabers on each of his four arms."Let's see how powerful you really are!" Hero gulps and the two look at each other, ready to see who will dare make their move. Hero goes first and charges at Grievous. Grievous swings two of the lightsabers at the patapon, but Hero misses and tries to stab him, but Grievous does a backflip and kicks him making him slide through the ground, then charges at Hero. Hero gets up and sees Grievous coming right at him. Hero just had enough, he felt strange energy within him, a symbol with a patapon holding a spear appears. Hero then throws his spear at Grievous, making it explode as it killed Grievous in an instance. Gong and Crocker just stared at Hero with shock.

"Did he just..."Crocker gabbled.

"He did, did he?" Gong questioned.

Hero grabs his spear and marches towards the bank where the two villains are.

"Well, been nice seeing you Crocker!" Gong said, making a run for it. Crocker gulped as he stayed to face his faith. He backed away to a wall just as Hero was now in front of him about a few inches away.

"Now it's your turn!" Hero growled in anger. Rock Lee and Wizham covered their eyes as they heard Crocker's screaming in pain.

"Ooh, that going to hurt for months!" Rock Lee commented.

"I'll say..." Wizham agreed. Hero dragged Crocker to Jail and locked him up. Hero walks out as everyone shouted for Hero's victory.

"You did it!" Sasha shouted with glee.

"You captured one of the villains!" Shikamaru said.

"Well sonny,"Hank said."You outdid yerself, but you do know you're wanted by those villains right? I even have to kick out that purple girl out of here so I may have to kick you out too."

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Hero said. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"What does he mean?" Sakura asked.

"Did we miss something?" Amy asked.

Hero then transform into a Dekapon."This is going to hurt me more than it will to you."

"What the tarnation are you-"WHAM!!!! Hero hits Hank on the head with a mace, leaving him a big bump. "Mommy..." He falls down as Hero transform back into his normal form.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sakura shouted in anger.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM!!!"Mario shouted.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Link shouted.

"Relax, I just jogged his memory is all..." Hero said.

Hank wakes up and looks around."...Has anyone seen my best outlaw anywhere? That Black Angel girl..."

"What?" Grace gasped. "Hank, why are you saying that for?"

"You kicked her out remember?!" Eddy added. Hank looks at everyone in confusion.

"I kicked her out?"

"You were brainwashed and kicked the Black Angel out so she couldn't stop the villains." Hero said."But thanks to me, your memory and love for her is back."

"Oh my god!" Hank gasped. "I bet she's far away from town now I think about it. Oh I am so ashamed!"

"Not quite there, cowdog!" The Black Angel appeared along with her sidekicks."I've been staying at a nearby cave not too far from here. I guess I'm back to stay again to protect this place."

"But our partners are still captured." Guilmon said.

"Precisely, but I think with alot of people's help I think we'll bring them down."

Hero gets on his horse, getting ready to leave.

"Hey Hero, where are ya going?" Naruto asked.

"I'm leaving town." Hero said. "I did my part, but I got other things to take care of."

"Well..." Hank said. "Whatever you go sonny, just don't forget to visit."

"I'll try to remember..." and with that, Hero takes off towards the sunset.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HEY TRIPPZ WAKE UP!!!" Eddy shouted at Trippz. Trippz wakes up from her sleep.

"Huh what?" Trippz grobbled."Was I asleep."

"You slept through the whole thing Trippz." Ed said. "His story was amazing!" Ed then hugs Hero. "Hero, you must be the best man around this village."

"You got to the count of three to let go!" Hero threaten. Ed let's go. Trippz rubs her eyes.

"I'm sorry dad, I knew I shouldn't of ate the Dream Meat." Trippz said.

"Nah, it's okay. Maybe when you're not so tired I'll tell you that another day.

"I don't know about you guys," Eddy said. "But after we spend the night tonight, I think we should head off tomorrow so I can plan more scams on the kids."

"Just don't forget to visit." Priestess Meden said. "We all really enjoy your company here."

"We will Meden." Tina said. "We will..."

Chapter 4 end...Chapter 5 coming up soon....


	5. The Owl of Darkness Returns

_**Chapter 5: The Owl of Darkness Returns**_

_**Okay, I've been putting alot of thought into my brain lately. My idea was going to put the Darkwing Duck Villains onto this chapter, but due to my lack of interest of watching the show I decided to abandon that for now. So instead I'm adding 'The Duke' and other villains who were suppose to be put in jail forever will return.**_

_Trippz: I'm never going to get a break!_

_Fuego: At least you still have your dignity._

_Airwing: And her craving for Cheetoes and Dip._

_Trippz: Zip it Airwing!_

_Airwing: Pata pata pata pon!! PON PON PATA PON!!! (hits Trippz)_

_Trippz:OW!!!_

_Airwing:toot toot, I win!_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Everyone returned to All-Star town after three nights in Patapolis, the patapons wishes them luck and hoped they come back anytime. Trippz, Tina, Airwing, and the Anti-Drug Foxes returned to the shop. The Eds returned to their normal scamming. Fang, , Chocobo, and the Rainstorm Siblings returned to Fang's place. The digimon left to go back to their digi-trainers. Sonic went back doing his business as well. As for Smallfry, he returned to the Death Star to continue doing his business. All-Star Town got a bit of a weather though the next morning...

"Aw man, and I was plaining on doing more scams today!" Eddy groaned, the Eds hung out around Trippz's shop down the basement drinking Strawberry milkshake that Trippz's Enchanted Doll, Charm Tails Doll, made. Charm Tails Doll is almost like the evil Tails Doll, only his stone thing is blue instead of red and he has the "Charmed One" mark on his belly and he makes lame jokes as well. Fuego is working on a Nintendo DS-like machine, Trippz and Tina are watching "Hannah Montana on the TV, and Airwing, Ed, and Cecilia are goofing off. "I actually thought it would be a perfect day for scamming."

"How about this, Eddy?" Ed asked, him and Cecilia juggling corn dogs to each other.

"Corn dogs, corn dogs, yummy yummy yummy!!!" Cecilia said, eating a corn dog. Ed tried to take one from her, but she yanks it away and he starts chasing her around.

"I ain't braggin', Eddy." Trippz said, turning around to face Eddy."I love rainy days, it's actually one of my favourite calming weather."

"Maybe to you!!" Eddy screamed.

"Would you guys mind?" Fuego piped up, putting her tools down."I got a Communicating Device to fix and I can't focus with all of you starting an argument. Sheesh and I thought Bikini Bottom is way messed up there than other places." She went back fixing her machine.

"Maybe you should eat more vegetables, Fuego." Ed said, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm a dragon, Ed. Besides, peppers are veggies so I eat them because they give me extra fire power to take down my foes."

"Cool, so if I ate this extremely hot pepper I'll gain fire power?" Ed holds up a pepper than is flaming with green fire. Double D freaks out.

"ED!!! THAT IS A RARE AND EXTREME HOT PEPPERS!!!" Double D screamed. "One bite out of it and your stomach will turn into a heater and then you'll have fire breath for sure!"

"Cool!" Ed tries to eat it, but Fuego grabs it from him.

"Knock it off all ready!" Fuego growled, she dumps it into the pool and it sizzles as it turns black and then she throws it away."No more of it!"

"Sorry, Fuego." Ed hung his head low. Tina got up and gone to the counter that Charm Tails Doll is at.

"Hey Charm Tails Doll, could you get me and my sis a Diet Coke please?" Tina asked.

"Sure thing, missy!" Charm Tails Doll said cheerfully, he went to the back and got two bottles of Diet Coke and gave it to Tina."One of the special for the special sisters too."

"Thank you." Tina takes the bottles to her seat and gives it to Trippz.

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about any villain attacks...At least nothing could go wrong..." Just then, all the lights go off in the entire place. "I just had to say 'At least nothing could go wrong'!"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?!" Eddy shouted, freaking out.

"Seen it!" Airwing said, trying to change a channel on a mini-TV only it was off. Trippz's hands burned with fire to light up the darkness.

"I think the power went off." Trippz suggested. "This never happens at all during the storm."

"Trippz, I'm scared!" Tina said, shaking as she held onto her sister's arm.

"I know, I know!" Trippz sighs. Someone must've snuck in and turned it all off or it just blew. I'm going to check it out. Ed, keep an eye on Tina."

"Okey-dokey!" Ed goes to Tina's side as Trippz left to go outside the rain, she looks around and goes to the left side of the shop, but she was being spied on from above. Trippz rushes into a storage room where her power box is and looks inside. All of them were off so she starts messing with them until she saw the lights from her shop light up.

"Okay the lights are back on." Trippz sighs then was about to walk outside when she felt someone's presence behind her. She turns around and sees nothing."The weather must be getting to me." She turned around and gasped to see Draco right there. Trippz yelped."Draco! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, my mistress. I didn't want you to be alone out here." Draco said calmly.

"Well, the power's back on so I think we should head back in and dry off before we catch a cold."

"I think so too, *Rattle Rattle*" Mr. Rattles said. "I mean, for you two but I'm just a Dry Bone."

"Well, you're a 'Wet Bone' now." Trippz giggled. Draco looks up and gasped. "Draco? What's wrong?"

"No...I thought he was dead..."

In the shop, the lights went back on and everyone calmed down."Well the lights are on." Double D said."At least Trippz was brave enough to go out in the dark, cold weather..." Just then, they all heard Trippz's scream.

"SISTER!!!" Tina shrieked as she runs upstairs, The Eds followed and rushed out in the rain. They ran to where Trippz was at, but all they found was her weapons; Keyblade, Lightsaber, and Hammer. And Draco laying unconscious on the ground along with Mr. Rattles, his body parts scrambled on the ground.

"Trippz!" Ed shouted with grief."She's been kidnapped!!" Anti-Druh Ninetails rushes over to Draco and carries him inside along with Cecilia with a handful of 's bones.

"But who would do such a thing?!" Double D asked.

"TRIPPZ BEEN KIDNAPPED!!!" Airwing squawked."SQUAWK!!! WHO WILL SERVE ME MY VEGGIES DURING BREAKFAST, DINNER, LUNCH, MY SECOND BREAKFAST, MY THIRD BREAKFAST, MY SECOND LUNCH, MY EVERYTHING?!" She then started crying.

"Don't worry, Airwing." Tina said calmly. "I'm sure we'll think of something." Double D looks around and finds a feather on the ground. He picks it up and examines it.

"Strange..." Double D said. "What's a bird feather doing where Trippz used to be?"

"Maybe it was those zigotons again!" Eddy suggested. "I know how much they hate us for almost wrecking the place down."

"I don't think it's those bird-riding zigotons Eddy."

"Hang on, lemme see that!" Airwing grabs the feather and stares at it. She just keeps glaring at it until it got dark as rain still fell down, then morning came as rain still came down. She turns it upside-down."Yep, it's a bird feather all right!" Everyone woke up hearing that.

"Should we tell her?" Tina asked.

"She's in her own little world, Tina." Fuego said. Airwing stood there for five seconds, then gasped.

"I just remembered something!!!" Airwing shouted. "This feather belonged to my great-greatfather, The Grand Duke of Owls!!"

"The...Grand Duke?" Fuego asked.

"He was almost like my favorite because when I was young, he would do magic tricks to entertain me, give me veggies as he knows how much I love them, and always reads me Dr. Seuss books. But after the sun was blocked from outside of my home my friends wouldn't be near of me because of him so I gave up hanging around with him because of his evilness. Now he's returned!" Airwing hung her head low. "I am a shame to this team now." Airwing walked back to the shop. Fuego just bit her finger to see her dimwitted friend sad.

"Poor Airwing, I didn't know she was a great-granddaughter of that evil owl."

"Well, at least we don't have to worry about her screwing us up everytime we do something." Eddy commented. "So...Problem solve! Let's go watch some Wrestle Mania, shall we?" Eddy was about to walk inside, but Anti-Drug Ninetails grabs him by the back of the collar."HEY WATCH THE CLOTHING!!!"

"Eddy, Trippz is in trouble and we're not doing ANYTHING until we figure out why the Grand Duke took her!"

"Maybe Airwing has some info about him." Double D said. "Airwing IS the Great-Granddaughter of him after all."

"He's right, y'know." Anti-Drug Ninetails said. "Unless you have other suggestions."

"Well, I don't..." Fuego scratched her cheek. "I guess we can ask her, but we need to figure out how to get her to talk."

"Why don't we make her some Cabbage Frosted Cupcakes?" Double D suggested. "She's vegetarian so she should eat some of those."

"Well..."

"Or we can make her my homemade sandwiches!" Ed said, getting out dirty and old cabbages, onions, and tomatoes. Fuego almost threw up.

"Where does Trippz keep the powdered Sugar at?" Fuego walks in with everyone following, Tina picks up Trippz's weapons and takes them in to dry them.

In an unknown place, Trippz wakes up to find herself captive in a cell. "Where...am I?" Trippz lays her back on the wall as she looks up to see rain coming down. She felt around the darkness to feel a stone floor and walls. "Am I in a cell?" She looks around, she IS in a cell. Trippz sighs in annoyance. "Man, I hate it when this happens all the time." She got up and tried to use her force, but all she got was a shock on her body. She shrieks in pain and falls down, panting. She looks down and notice that she had some sort of devices on her wrists, ankles, and on her neck. "Great, I guess these are contraptions that'll keep me for using my powers to break out." Trippz sat down and grumps. She then hears the jail door open and sees two hyenas, Banzai and Ed dragging a lime-green cat girl wearing pink clothing with a pink witch's hat being dragged to a cell. She got thrown in there and then gets ticked off.

"YOU'LL BE HEARING THIS FROM MY LAWYER, YA BUNCH OF FLEABAGS!!!" The cat witch barked. Trippz sweatdrops, the witch cat sighs and sits back. She then turns her head to Trippz."What? You too?"

"Apparently, yeah..." Trippz said. The cat witch puts her hands over her head.

"I guess the Grand Duke of Owls is back." She sighs."I guess they'll stuff us like Thanksgiving Turkeys before we have a chance to run." Trippz says nothing. "By the way, my name is Strega Powerkurd, what's yours?"

"Trippz Grissom."

"Heh heh, nice name...So how did you wind up here?"

"Power went off at my place and then that idiotic owl freak came and picked me up and dragged me here. I even lost my weapons as well." Trippz turns to the witch cat."What about you?"

"I was flying around minding my own business when four owls came and surrounded me, I used my powers against them but some of them had flying Heartless with them so I lost and gave myself up anyway."

"Dang...Must be rough..."

"Indeed..."

"But it's rare to see a witch wearing pink though."

Strega sweatdrops."Well most witches wear dark clothing so I switch mine to pink. Why are you wearing those garments?"

"To show that i'm a true adventurer AND a hero as well."

"you look more punkish than that." Trippz falls anime style to the floor.

"I'm not punk! I'm just a...well...a supernatural girl..."

"You're a ghost?"

"eeeh...not really. I'm a Jedi Keyblade-Bearer Half-Vampire. My bloodtype used to be Type JKB (Jedi Keyblade-Bearer), but when I got into trouble with Alucard the Vampire, my dad turned me into half vampire so I wouldn't become Alucard's servant so my bloodtype is now Type JKBHV(Jedi Keyblade-Bearter Half-Vampire)" Trippz sighs. "I'm lucky though. Most vampires can't be cured from the bite of another vampire bite because there's no changing around." They heard the doors open again and this time Trippz and Strega had three unexpected visitors; the Kanker Sister. Trippz turns white as a doom feeling fell on her.

"Hey Lee, it's that Purple Cat Girl that keeps on getting away with our boyfriends!" Marie said, pointing at Trippz. Luckily the Cells split apart so the Kankers were on Cell Number 1 while Trippz was on Cell Number 2 and Strega on Cell Number 3. Trippz backs towards the bars of Strega's cell as the Kankers tries to get her.

"just wait until we get our hands on you!" Lee shouted angrily.

"Boy, those three sure are made at you." Strega said.

"No doubt about it!" Trippz said, keeping away from them. "Down Kankers!"

Back at the shop, Airwing is sulking in the corner sniffling with sadness. Fuego, Double D, and Popfang are trying to work on the cupcakes, after they did that Fuego walks over to the sad sack bird."Hey Airwing, why don't we watch some Tv, maybe it'll cheer you up."

"No thank you, I like to be by myself." Airwing said sadly. Fuego sighs, there's nothing she could do for her fine feathered friend. Just then, the door opens and Dante walks in trenched along with two women, one is a blonde hair woman wearing black clothing and the other with short hair, odd-eye colored eyes, white shirt, and black short shorts. They are Trish and Lady

"Hey there everyone, we got here just in time to hear about Trippz getting kidnapped." Dante said. Lady walks up to Airwing.

"What's wrong with her?" Lady asked.

"Well," Fuego beginned."It turns out that her great-grandfather, the Duke of Owls is back and this time he somehow had some sort of juju to make it dark again, but the sad thing is that Amaterasu ain't here right now."

Dante was about to grab a fresh baked cupcake, but Double D smacks him with a ruler. "These are not for you, Dante!" Double D barked. "These are for Airwing."

"How will that cheer her up?" Dante asked. "Ain't she sad enough anyway?" Double D just glares at him. Dante raises his hands and backs away as he sits on Trippz's chair.

"I wish there was a way to help out Trippz, I'm beginning to worry about her." Tina said sadly.

"I'm sure she's all right, Tina." Trish said, trying to cheer Tina up. "Trippz doesn't give up that easily."

"I hope you're right..." Fuego got done with the cupcakes and frosted them with Cabbage frosting and set them next to Airwing.

"Here Airwing, I hope this'll cheer you up." Fuego said, a bit worried.

"Thanks Fuego, but I'm not hungry." Airwing just lays down as Fuego facepalmed her forehead.

"Daggumit!!!" Fuego sighs. "Well, looks like she ain't going to feel better any time soon..."

"Actually, there IS one place we can go to." Popfang suggested. "My grandmother used to let me play with these bloby-like creatures who love to sing and play all day long, and they're quite friendly too."

"Really? What are they called?"

"Loco Rocos."

Fuego grabs a Book of Mysterious Creatures and starts flipping through it. Finally Fuego finds what she is looking for. "Ahh, here we go. Loco Roco are mysterious creatures who love to sing and play all day long. They also make their world a better place by protecting vegetables and other creatures with happiness and joy." Fuego looks up. "So if we take Airwing there, she should turn back to normal and our problem is solved."

"But where are we going to find the place?" Cecilia asked. "I mean, we've been to alot of places such as the Underworld, Elemental Island, Isle Delfino, and almost this and that."

"So are we going there or what?" Dante asked.

"Yes we are, but you, the human with an odd-colored eyes, and demon blonde will have to stay."

"WHAT?!" Dante, Trish, and Lady shouted in surprise.

"Listen, I don't need you three going around with that kind of look. We're going over to that world and you three stay and keep an eye on the shop."

"I hope what you said is true Fuego, I really want Trippz back here alive." Tina said, a bite worried.

"Don't worry, we'll bust Trippz out as soon as we get Ms. Sad-sack here to her happy-happy-joy-joy self." Fuego puts on a raincoat along with everyone except the demon, the odd-colored eye human, and the blonde demon. "As soon as we get back, we need to find Trippz. 'Til then, adios amigos!" And with that, everyone left the shop and headed to their destination.

Now I bet all of you are wondering what Trippz, Strega, and the Kankers are doing right now huh? Well they're still in their cells, but their cells somehow got an upgrade because the villains that kidnapped them want them to feel "Comfortable". Meaning they got red wallpaper, fancy beds, private bathrooms, and TV sets with DVDs. Strange huh? But not only is that even as weird as that, Goku, Naruto, Sora, and Ichigo are now in their cells now. Trippz feels annoyed but at least she has something to watch as she watches some "Sonny with a Chance" shows on Disney Channel.

"I know this is awkward and we're going for our doom, but i kinda like this place." Strega commented.

"I still want to get out of here though..." Trippz said.

"I'll never see big Ed again!" May screamed, crying as she buried her head on the pillows.

"Hey Trippz Dumpsom!" Marie shouted to Trippz.

"IT'S TRIPPZ GRISSOM!!!!" Trippz barked.

"I don't care! Now do you know any easier way out of these cells?!"

"No."

"THEN THINK IT OVER!!!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU!! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!!"

"SAYS YOU!!!"

"HEY, YOU LEAVE TRIPPZ ALONE!!!" Sora shouted, Marie glares at him.

"SHUT IT SPIKY!!!"

"DON'T CALL HIM SPIKY!!!" Trippz growled.

"MAKE ME!!!"

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Ichigo growled, slamming his zanpakuto to the ground, making everything shake. Trippz gets up after stumbling.

"Sorry about that Ichigo..."Trippz apologized. Trippz puts her head on the bars, then she heard the doors open again and this time, Rayman and another limbless creature that almost looks like Rayman only his hair is short silver-grey. He has brown raccoon ears and tail(One from the SMB3) blue shirt with a yellow pokemon loco on it, handkercheif around his neck, blue shoes with yellow pokemon logo and brown eyes. He was also holding a pikachu close to him as well, only this pikachu had blue fur, one left wing, and a yellow scarf around her neck. Banzai and Ed throws them into one cell next to Strega's. Rayman rubs his head because he hit his head to the wall after being dragged. Trippz gets up and goes up to her bar that lead to Strega's cell."Rayman!!!"

"Trippz?!" Rayman looks up and sees the Jedi cat. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, last time I remembered my power went off and the next thing I know; I wound up here." Trippz looks over to the Raccoon Boy."And who's he?"

"My name is Dav Limbnon..." The raccoon limbless boy name Dav said. "And this is my pikachu, Angel."

"Pika Pika!" The pikachu name Angel said. "Pikachu."

"So you're a pokemon trainer?" Trippz asked.

"Kinda..." Dav said. "I'm much of a adventurer that goes around, collecting pokemon wherever I go."

"Pika!" Angel exclaimed. Dav examines a mechanical machinery on his finger acting as a ring.

"Too bad I can't use the Force to bust us out." Trippz looks at him.

"You're a Jedi?!" Trippz asked, a bit shocked.

"Well yeah...But I'm one of the last ones though..."Dav looks down sad. "But I'm only the last of my kind too..." Trippz and Sora looked at each other, should they tell him?

"AH HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Lee laughed. "That doofy raccoon boy thinks he's the last freak with the mumbo jumbo called the 'Force'." Trippz sweatdrops as she had an annoyed look on her face.

"What are they talking about"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble kid but..."Trippz coughs. "I'm a jedi..."

Dav's eyes widen. "Wait, YOU'RE a Jedi?!"

"eeeh...Yeah..." Trippz glares at Lee for spilling the milk. "Uuugh...Oh well...Things can't get any worst. I'm going to take a nap..." Trippz hopes in bed and takes a nap.

Meanwhile with the group, Fuego is trying to find the world that they are looking for, but it was becoming difficult because the water was rising over their ankles."This is what I feared, the water's rising and I highly doubt we'll be able to survive." Fuego said, a bit worried.

"Look what I caught guys!" Cecilia shouted, holding up a fish. "It's a fish!"

"That's nice Cecilia..." Dracruel said.

"Uugh...We'll never going to get over to this place in time!" Tina shouted. "My clothes are getting wet!"

"And not to mention I keep on-"Eddy beginned before he fell into something deep. Ed digs through the water and grabs Eddy. "Falling into deep edges!" Just then, an undead Blastoise comes swimming by with Draco and on top.

"Blastoise Ferry anyone?" Draco asked. Eddy gave him an annoyed looked while Ed climbs on board chanting "We're going on a ride, we're going on a ride, we're going on a ride!!! TAKE US TO CANDY ISLAND!!!" Everyone anime fall to the ground...er water...

"Well, better than walking in this crud." Fuego said. Everyone climbed on board as they set out for the "Happy-Place" for Airwing.

"So how will we get to this place, Popfang?" Double D asked.

"Well, there's usually a Warp Pipe that is yellow with different colored polka-dots on it." Popfang said. "And plus the singing can be heard from it too."

"Singing? Like this?" Ed gets out a guitar and clears his throat.

Ed: **Well I took a walk around the world**

**To ease my troubled mind**

**I left my body lying somewhere**

**In the sands of time**

**Well I watched the world float**

**To the dark side of the moon**

**I feel there's nothin' I can do...**

**Yeah...**

Tina started dancing as they kept sailing, Popfang and Dracruel bopped their heads to the song.

Tina: **I watched the world float**

**To the dark side of the moon**

**After all, I knew it had to be somethin'**

**To do with you**

**I reallt don't mind what happens now and then**

**As long as you'll be my friend at the end.**

**: If I go crazy**

**Then will you still call me Superman**

**If I'm alive and well**

**Will you be there *Rattle Rattle* holdin' my hand**

**I'll keep you by my side with**

**My superhuman might**

**Kryptonite!!!**

But then the song stopped all of a sudden as they heard a fair cry from the distance.

"HELP!!! HELP ME!!! OVER HERE!!!" Shouted a cry from the distance.

"OH NO!!! IT'S THE PHANTOM OF THE 7 SEAS!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!" Ed shouted.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE LIMBLESS KABAB!!!" Cecilia shouted.

"NO YOU IMBISELS!!! IT'S ME!!!" shouted the voice.

"Who's me?" Ed asked.

"PRIESTESS MEDEN!!!!" Anti-Drug Ninetails shouted, pointing at the right side of the Blastoise. Everyone looked and saw Priestess Meden waving with her staff with an unconscious Hero on a small boat.

"Blastoise, surf over to where those two are!" Draco commanded the Undead Blastoise.

"Blastoise!" The Undead Blastoise growled, moving towards Meden and Hero. Tina had wings appearing on her back and she flies down and picks the two of them up and puts them on the boat. Fuego checked on Hero to see if he's okay.

"Try removing his mask, maybe we can try some CPR on him." Double D said.

"If he has a mouth!" Fuego said, she sighs and was about to remove his mask when his hand grabbed Fuego's wrist.

"Don't...touch...the mask!" Hero growled. He gets up and groans."Uugh...Glad we escaped."

"What happen?" Double D asked.

"Did you bonk your head on a rock?" Eddy laughed, Popfang smacked him in the face."OW!!!"

"Oh this is terrible!" Priestess Meden. "Not only is our world covered with darkness and rain, but our village was attacked!" Meden begins to cry."It was so horrible! A giant owl came and then a bunch of these black creature with jamaican-like hair, a ninetailed fox thinking she's a god, and a giant woman with an afro kidnapped everyone! Even our beloved leader, Fourtailpon!" Meden buries her head on Dracruel's chest.

"Don't worry, we'll find them..."Dracruel said.

After hours of traveling in the middle of the ocean, no one found the pipe that they were looking for. They thought that it was useless and Airwing will never be happy again, because she was turning grey with sadness. Just as things were turning for the worst,their unluck has change to lucky day as they saw a bit of light not far from them.

"Guys look!!" Tina shouted, pointing at the light shining something. The Undead Blastoise went over to what it is, as they got there, they found what they were looking for. "It's the Happy Place!"

"And listen, you can hear a cheery music coming from it too!" Ed said, leaning his ear to the warp pipe. Everyone, except and Draco, went over and looked down.

"So what are we waiting for?" Polko spoke up. "Let's get down there and restore happiness to that crazy bird!" So everyone jumped in and landed on top of something green."...Huh, at least we're-" Just then, they got flung in the air. Everyone screamed on top of their lungs as they were now in the sky.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Ed and Cecilia shouted. They all looked down and everyone, except Ed and Cecilia who are having a blast, freak out and fell. They were rescued by cute fluffy puffball things who group up to form almost like a lakitu-like cloud to ride on. Eddy looks down, he yelps and grabs onto Popfang. She had an angry vein on her head.

"Where the heck are we?!" Eddy asked.

"I have no idea..."Fuego said, she then begins to scan the white fluffy creatures. "Aw...These little guys are called Koona Koona, such a cute little fellers."

One floats to Double D as he pets it. "I have to say, they are cute."

"Wooly Booly!"Cecilia cooed as she hugs it.

"I remember this place now!" Popfang said. "Man, this place brought back memories..." The Koonas then separate, leaving the group in mid-air.

"Well, this is not going to be good." Eddy said as they fell again, this time sliding through penguin creatures as they freak out and jumped to avoid getting hit. Eddy laughs at them, calling them chickens. They slid down a tunnel and through it as they flew into the air, falling onto vegetarian ground."Is it over?"

"I think so, Eddy." Tina said, getting up."Man what a ride!"

"I'll say, I think my heart just stopped for a minute." Double D said, a bit shaking.

"Well suck it up, Double D, because we need to find one of these creatures that'll cure our fine feather friend here."

"How are we suppose to find them here?!" Hero asked aggressively. a Yellow bloby creature falls on top of Ed, another falls next to Cecilia.

"Konnonechia!" It said. Ed looks up and sees it.

"Found it!" Ed shouted, Double D looks at it and gets out a notepad.

"What a discovery! These must be the Loco Roco that we've been looking for!"

"Etovoleh!" Another one said. Then one of them look at Airwing. It runs off and shouted out trying to call someone. Six more in different colors come. One of them are in different colors; Purple, black, green, pink, red, and blue. All of them giggled and laughed at each other as they bounced around.

"Awww...That is so cute like peaches and gravy." Ed said, happy to the little guys.

"So how will they help now Popfang?" Fuego asked, looking at the limbless vampire. Popfang smiles.

"They'll know." Airwing sighs sadly and the Loco Roco's hair-things raises up, they hopes to her and jumped on each others head. "They're beginning to sing!"

Loco Rocos: **Bajumbomoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergait dun dun**

**Nora jueruerotto purapura petto**

**puuret dum dum**

**Papuramoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergait tun tun**

**Orra porketino bookeran tantanso**

**Cocoreccho kyentura manimani unhalhoodchala**

**Terra totora putito totora poodyto**

**Senikili koseibo**

**Cocoreccho kyentura manimani unhalhoodchala**

**Terra totora putito totora badashi mo**

**Bajumbomoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergair dun dun**

**Nora jueruerotto rocoroco petto**

**Puuret dum dum**

**Papuramoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergait tun tun**

**Orra porketino bookeran tantanso...**

Just then, Airwing's color begin to come back into her happiness as she flew into the air shouting "AIRWING IS HAPPY ONCE MORE!!!!"

"HOORAY!!!" Ed shouted with glee.

"AIRWING'S BACK!!!" Cecilia shouted gleefully.

"That's right!" Popfang said, "These little guys can cheer ANYONE when sadden to the core."

"AND I FEEL LIKE SINGING TOO!!!!" Airwing shouted, then begin to sing.

Airwing: **Bajumbomoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergair dun dun**

**Nora jueruerotto purapura petto**

**Puuret dum dum**

**Papuramoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergait tun tun**

**Orra porketino bookeran tantanso!!!**

Airwing and Loco Rocos: **Cocoreccho kyentura manimani unhalhoodchala**

**Terra totora putito totora poodyto**

**Senikili koseibo**

**Cocoreccho kyentura manimani unhalhoodchala**

**Terra totora putito totora badashi mo**

**Bajumbomoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergair dun dun**

**Nora jueruerotto rocoroco petto**

**Puuret dum dum**

**Papuramoi noi noi jecker**

**Adabatto bunkergait tun tun**

**Orra porketino bookeran tantanso...**

_(A/N: I swear! This music is just SOOOO CUTE!!!)_

"So Airwing, do you feel fine now?" Fuego asked.

"Never better Fuego!" Airwing said gleefully. "I'm my happy-self again!!" Then she looks and sees Hero and the Priestess. "Say, do I know you from somewhere?" Everyone anime fell to the ground.

"Yep, she's back." Popfang sighed.

"Well at least she's a happy girl again." Tina smiled, hugging Polko. "But we still need to save my sister." Airwing puts on a war hat and gets out a hammer, trying to look serious.

"I will save Trippz myself!!" Airwing said gruffly, Fuego looks at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY WOMAN?!" Fuego screamed. "Your great-granddad will probably kill you by the time you try to rescue her!"

"I know, but Trippz is my friend! Even if I'm not all smart, I'm still Trippz's dim-witted friend. In this point, I will march towards freedom for my friend!" Then she stood there, sweatdropping. "Um...where's the exit?"

"Warp Pipe!" The red Loco Roco said, hopping to a Warp Pipe not too far from them. "Warp Pipe!!!"

"Airwing, are you sure you want to do this?" Dracruel asked.

"Yes, Dracruel I am!"

"If she's going then I'm going!" Ed said, ripping his clothes exposing his underwear. Everyone turns around and the Loco Roco closed their eyes.

"POKEEROTO!!!" The Purple Loco Roco shouted. Ed looks down and notice his dirty underwear is exposed.

"Oops, my bad!" He jumps into a bush and comes out wearing his Luthar costume. "Luthar will join you to battle our friends to freedom!"

"I will come too!" Cecilia said. "Trippz owns me a donut!"

"She does not!" Popfang shouted.

"BOOT TO THE HEAD!!!" Cecilia throws a boot right at Popfang's face, Eddy cracked up after seeing that. So the three half-brains exited the happy place and instead of taking the undead Blastoise express, Ed gets out an inflated boat and paddled fast to a dark castle in the middle of the ocean. As Ed keeps motorboating the boat, two strange-looking sharks known as Ichiros appears and are swimming towards their direction."ED!! ICHIROS!!!" Ed stops the boat and looks at the water, he sees their top fins poking out of the water.

"No need to fear, my fine maidens!" Ed shouted. "I, Luthar, will conquer all!" And with that he dives into the water and faces the sharks. One Ichiro tries to bite him in the front, but Ed moves out of the way and karate-chops it, another on slams into Ed, sending him out of the water and into the air. The second Ichiro jumps out and claps it's jaws on him then dives downward, only to come back up and the girls sees Ed opening it's mouth. Ed gets out an exploding pie and throws it down it's throat, then flings himself out from the mouth. The Ichiro exploded, leaving one more to deal with. "Ovey Oley!" Ed dives back down and sees the Ichiro coming his way, Ed uses his spatula to battle it as everything with censored for two minutes. Ed emerges from underwater and jumps on the boat. "The demons of the waters has been vanquished!" He paddles the boat with his feet again and headed towards the castles. Once they made it to shore, Ed burstes through the giant wooden doors and steps inside, looking around. Airwing and Cecilia enters as well, in their fighting stance.

"GREAT-GRANDDAD, I HAVE COME TO TAKE BACK MY FRIEND!!!" Airwing shouted. "YOU BEST BE SHOWING YOUR FACE NOW!!!" The three just stood there, no answer was heard. "Maybe he's not home."

"Then we go deep into the cells to free our friends!" Ed then sees a pretty fashional sign that say's "Prisoner Cell, no joke! Not Kidding! I'M DADGUM SERIOUS!!!"

"Make sense to me." Cecilia said. All of them rushed downward to the cells of where their friend is, but they come into a huge room that almost looks like an arena. The gates behind them shuts and then Ed looks up to see a white wolf with alot of red marks, a disc-thing flaming with red, blue, and orange flames, and it's tail looked like it was dipped in black ink in a cage. "Guys look, it's Okami Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu looks down at the dimwits. "What? What are all of you doing here?!"

"We've came to rescue our good friend, Trippz!" Ed said. "And Luthar will not leave until she is safe from harms way!"

"but all of you don't have a brain! How will you handle the darkness alone?!"

"I, Luthar, have the sword of my forefathers!" Ed holds up a Spatula. Airwing holds up a hammer and Cecilia holds up a pink spiky koopa shell with wings. Amaterasu sighs in annoyance. Just then they all heard laughing.

"My dearest Airwing, so nice to see you again." Said a voice.

"It's my Great-Granddad!!" Airwing shouted. A giant dark red owl wearing a black and red cape and one of those fancy eyeglasses from the old days shows up.

"I was hoping you come to visit me, and plus you brought two new meal to our menu." The owl said.

"My two friends are NOT meals! They are my friends, Grandpa Dukey!" Airwing barked.

"But whatever happen to that little 'Carnivore Thing' that harpies used to do?"

"I'm not a 'Carnivore'! I...Am...A...PROUD VEGETARIAN!!!"

"She's right, she is a vegetarian."Amaterasu said.

"Then I guess I have no choice then." The Grand Duke snaps his fingers and the gate far away from the three idiots opens. A pair of red eyes looks at them and then a pale-tan ninetailed fox wearing a white mask, 9 tails with blood-red ink and 8 of them with masks except the middle with no mask and a nine-pronged sword emerges.

"Well, well, well." The ninetailed fox said. "What do we have here? Three imbesils were couraged enough to show their faces. Very bad mistake you did."

"shut your mouth, Ninetails!" Airwing barked, Ninetails growls at her. "I will vanquish you to the Shadow Realm like melting butter on a hot pan, then once that happens I'll make you like a fine china dinner!"

"Yeah with Sweet and sour Sauce!" Cecilia added.

"Like my granddaughter, always with no brain." The Grand Duke said.

"Then all of you shall fall!!!" Ninetails charges at the three. Ed, Cecilia, and Airwing separate in different directions as the ninetailed fox landed where they were. She turns and glares at Ed, Ed readies his spatula. She swings her sword at him, but he blocks it with his weapon and then smacks her in the face with it. Ninetails growls and grabs Ed by the leg with her jaw and throws him into the wall. She then glares at Cecilia, Cecilia looks around then notice she still had a Koopa shell in her hand. She shrugs and throws it at Ninetails, it hits her in the chest as Ninetails roars in pain. She then gets up and jumps right on top of the limbless girl. Airwing sees this and Airbends at Ninetails, knocking her back into a wall. Ninetails growls and raises her sword up as it charges with dark powers. Ed sees this and gets out a rug quickly, he moves his feet back and forth until electricity forms around him. He runs towards Ninetails and jumps up, touching the sword. It electrifies Ninetails and separates into four women wearing strange outfits and wearing masks. Ed, Cecilia, and Airwing destroys all four of them alone. Ninetails reforms, only her tails now have five tails left. "How dare you! Even the filthy human can do it as well?!"

"Hey, I'm not filthy!" Ed shouted. "Why I outta-" Ed smells himself. "Oh...she's right. THEN THAT WAS COLD!!!"

"Yeah, no one talks to my friend like that!" Airwing shouted, she charges right at Ninetails, slamming her into the wall then started pecking her head. Ninetails swings her sword at Airwing, cutting her a bit. Cecilia sees this and throws her fist at Ninetails in the chest. Cecilia gives Airwing a Super Mushroom, healing her. Ed jumps on top of Ninetails, grabs her neck and slams her into the ground. Ninetails grabs him and tries to strangle him while his neck was pinned to the ground. Airwing and Cecilia slam into her. Ninetails then hard enough so she uses her Celestial Brush and draws three bombs, surrounding the three. Ed gasps and digs a hole, after he did that he grabs the girls and throws them in, then he puts a big plug on top of them. The bombs exploded, after the smoke clears Ninetails yanks the plug out to finish the job, but when she looks in it the three are gone.

"Where are they?!?" Ninetails growled. Ed emerges from behind and grabs the tails. "What the...?!" Cecilia and Airwing make a bonfire and Ed sticks the tails (Except the middle because THAT never catches on fire when you fight her) and the tails are set on fire. Ninetails yelps in pain and sees that her tails are scorched and smell like BBQ. She glares at the three and raises her sword up again. Ed gets out the carpet again and then charges electricity. Instead of jumping on her, he just softly touches her and she gets electricuted. She now is separated into four women. They instantly defeated three, then they saw the old one trying to reform, but Ed throws his spatula and defeats her. Ninetails reformed and is now a brown fox, her powers gone and only her sword is visible."You...IMBELSILS!!! How dare you defeat me!"

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Cecilia growled.

"So now you're weak, we'll defeat you easily!"Airwing said.

"And Luthar and his comrades will release our friend as well!" Ed said.

"Not if I stop you!" Ninetails shouted. She charges at all three of them with full speed, knocking them into the walls. She backs up and tries to ram into Ed, but he moves quickly and all three of them are being chased by the powerless fox which of course is still fast and still has her sword WITHOUT the Celestial Brush. The Grand Duke enjoyed the fight, but Amaterasu wasn't. Just as things get as wierder and probably random, the gate that Ed, Cecilia, and Airwing just came out of gets knocked down. The three heroes and the fox stop in their tracks and looks."What now?! More comrades?!" When the dust clears, a young girl with black hair pulled into a bon-bons, red shirt, and black pants stands there. "What the..?"

The Grand Duke laughs his head off. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! A Little girl?! What's a little girl doing here?! Is she going to play tea party with us or something?!"

"Pucca, help!! She's being mean to us!!" Airwing shouted.

"Oh Jebus!" Ninetails cursed. The little girl name Pucca charges at Ninetails and grabs her by the tail. Then she starts slamming her back and forth, then swings her through the roof. The sword fell off her and Pucca swings the sword and cut the chains that was holding onto Amaterasu's cage, freeing her. The Grand Duke sweatdrops.

"I guess I under estimate my granddaughter after all." The Grand Duke said. "Banzai, Ed, Shenzi!" Three hyenas, two males and a female, come. "Tell Mojaline that we got some troublemakers here!"

"Aw man, do we have to?" Banzai complained. "She creeps me out!"

"Do you want to be turned into a slug again?!"

"N-No sir."

"Then go!" The Hyenas ran off while the Grand Duke flies away. Pucca, Ed, Airwing, and Cecilia runs down to Trippz's and the others prison hold, but then they heard rumbling.

"What the muffins was that?!" Airwing asked.

"Earthquake?!" Cecilia asked. Then everyone heard singing, they turned and saw black creatures with tentacle-like jamaican hair are coming towards them. They all scream in fear as there was thousands of them. They run away, but they weren't fast enough as everything goes black.

_**So what are those creatures calls? Who is Mojaline? Is she some sort of league with The Grand Duke of Owls? Will Fuego and the others come for Trippz's rescue or will Trippz and the others be doomed to be a feast to the Grand Duke? And will our four heroes make it out okay? Find out pretty soon folks!**_

_**By the way, the songs that you just read is "Kryptonite sung by Three Doors Down" and "The Loco Roco theme song"**_

_**So chapter 6 will come soon...**_

_**Trippz: I feel like puking now!**_

_**Fourtailpon: Well at least you still have your health...**_

_**Trippz: (Glares at Fourtailpon.)**_

_**Tina: Sister, are you going to be okay? I'm starting to worry about the next part.**_

_**Trippz: Don't worry sis, I'm brave and whoever this Mojaline is I'm sure she's not too bad.**_

_**Fourtailpon: Mojaline is the main enemy from Loco Roco 2.**_

_**Trippz: Oh fudge!**_

_**Airwing: I ain't afraid of that black woman!!!**_

_**Then a dark green dude wearing a black hat, has a cane, pink bead necklace on his neck, black shoes, white gloves, a mustache, black hat, and pink-red eyes comes.**_

_**Trippz: DADGUMMIT BON MUCHO!!! I SAID THIS IS A RESERVE FOR OCS ONLY!!!**_

_**Bon Mucho: The Author is waiting for you guys to get ready for Chapter 6 so hussle!!! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS IS FOR OCS?! TINA AIN'T EVEN THE PROPERTY OF THE AUTHOR!!! (A/N: Tina belongs to Pinkachu.)**_

_**Trippz: I DON'T GIVE A DANG!! GET!!! **_

_**Airwing: BOOT TO THE HEAD!!! (Hits Bon Mucho in the head with a boot.)**_

_**Trippz: Gosh, he's annoying.**_

_**Airwing: Cause everybody's heard...about the bird!!!**_


	6. This is Thriller Night!

_**Chapter Random special: Thriller**_

_**I decided to write this as an extra special thing, showing Dav and Angel a fear they will never forget...(Laughs evilly, then coughs)Whoa, too much. By the way, this will contain a bit of violence meaning blood and all nasty stuff you cannot imagine so if you have weak stomachs I suggested you EITHER MOVE ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR STAY OFF OF HERE UNTIL A NEXT CHAPTER IS UP!!! You've been warned people, so please no flames at all. They're for marshmallows and hot dogs.**_

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

It is a very dark night as Dav and Angel approaches a dark castle resting up on top of a cliff in the middle of the sea. The castle even had tombstones around the castle as well. Dav and Angel are trying to find ghost pokemon and they heard that there are some inside. Angel cowers as they approached the castle.

"Don't worry Angel, they only said scary things just to scare us." Dav explained softly. "I mean what harm could it be?" Dav softly approaches the door and opens it as it squeaks. Thunder struck from the inside as it rumbles, Dav and Angel walks down the halls as they heard howling. The howling kept going until lightning struck again, scaring Angel. She fell off as she lands on the floor, she gets up and goes next to Dav. Dav looks up at the clock

**It's close to midnight**

**And something evil's lurking in the dark.**

Dav and Angel doesn't notice two shadow figures spying on them. The moon shone in the dark as the two froze at what they saw.

**Under the moonlight**

**You see a sight that almost stops your heart.**

Dav and Angel gazed upon three dead patapons laying on the floor, blood was on the walls and ground and one of the patapons were covered with it. The two look and upon their shock they saw Smallfry drinking blood off of a poor defendless patapon. "Save...yourselves..."The patapon croaked before he closed his eye. Smallfry drops it and glares at the two as two black snake-like creatures with teeth came out from his back.

**You try to scream**

**But terror takes the sound before you make it**

Dav and Angel just stood there and moved slowly before they stopped.

**You start to freeze**

**As horror looks you right between the eyes**

**You're paralyzed**

Angel had enough so she uses lightning on Smallfry, it electricutes him a bit as Dav grabs her and runs away. Smallfry starts chasing them.

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**And no one's gonna save you**

**From the beast about to strike.**

Dav and Angel runs out and ran upstairs and runs down the hallways. The snake creatures were the only two chasing them so they lung at them, but Angel uses thunder and defeats them.

**You know it's thriller**

**Thriller night**

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight, yeah.**

Dav and Angel come into a room as they gasped and panted for breath.

**You heard the door slam**

**And realize there's nowhere left to run**

Dav and Angel jumped as the door behind them shut and locked itself. Dav tries to open it and couldn't be able to open it.

**You feel the cold hand**

**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun.**

Dav froze as a cold hand touched him. He turns and sees an undead patapon. He screams and backs away to a corner.

**You close your eyes**

**And hope that this is just imagination**

Dav closes his eyes as the patapon approaches him. Angel tackles it as it went through the window.

**Girl, but all the while**

**You heard a creature creepin' up behind.**

**you're outta time**

Dav looks out and sees nothing, then he heard footsteps coming. Dav freaks out and runs to the next room with Angel behind him.

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**There ain't no second chance**

**Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl**

**(Thriller)**

Dav and Angel kept running and running down the hallways until they fall into a trap sliding downward to somewhere. Dav only saw darkness as they slid.

**(Thriller night)**

**You're fighting for your life**

**Inside a killer**

**Thriller tonight**

The two landed in some room. Dav and Angel dusted themselves off and look up. Only to see a bunch of boos looking at them as they all grinned evilly.

**Night creatures call**

**And the dead start to walk witht heir masquerade.**

The two then saw undead patapons walking towards them. They both freak out and starts running away from them as they are being chased.

**There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time**

**(They're open wide)**

Angel was then grabbed by King Boo as Dav manage to escape without noticing his pikachu is gone. The door behind him shuts and he sighs in relief, only to freak to find his pikachu gone.

**This is the end of your life.**

He heard his pikachu scream blood murder and he gasped. He was alone now and he saw blood stained in the walls as he quietly walks down.

**They're out to get you**

**There's demons closing in on every side.**

Dav didn't notice two hollows approaching him. Dav froze as he gulps.

**They will possess you**

**Unless you change that number on your dial**

**Now is the time**

Dav quickly looks and screams to see the two hollows trying to grab him. He avoids them and runs into the next room. Only it was full of demonic wolves.

**For you and I to cuddle together, yeah**

**All through the night**

**I'll save you from the terror on the screen**

**I'll make you see**

Dav shook his head and gathered bravery as he begins to face the deviled dogs. one lungs at him, but he got his lightsaber and slices it in two.

**That this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**'Can I can thrille you more**

**Than any ghost would every dare try.**

Three more lunged at him. He misses the first one, he punches it in the face and kicks it in the side, and then stabs the third in the chest.

**(Thriller)**

**(Thriller night)**

**So let me hold you tight**

**and share a**

**(Killer, diller, chiller)**

**(Thriller here tonight)**

A bunch now charges at Dav, dav gathered energy and then goes a tornado spin, slicing about three or four and wounding a few. Dav grins as it delights him. That was for his pikachu as well.

**'Cause this is thriller**

**Thriller night**

**Girl, I can thrill you more**

**Than anu ghost would ever try.**

Dav finishes defeating the wolves, then the boos came and charges toward him.

**(Thriller)**

**(Thriller night)**

**So let me hold you tight**

**and share a**

**(Killer, thriller)**

Dav got done killing off the evil creatures that came after him.

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight.**

Then Dav notice that it was getting even darker as he gazes at the sky. the clouds gathered and blocked off the moonlight. Then Smallfry appears in the room where Dav is.

Smallfry: **Darkness falls across the land**

**The midnight hour is close at hand**

Dav checks his watch, it IS close to midnight. Then he notice the patapons walking outside around the castle and so are the wolves.

**creatures crawl in the search of blood**

**To terrorize your neighborhood**

Dav terrifiedly looks at Smallfry as the snake things appeared.

**And whoever shall be found**

**Without the soul of getting down.**

Dav gulped, then a trap door under him opens and he falls down.

**Must stand and face the hounds of hell**

**And rot inside a corpse's shell.**

Dav lands in a room full of skulls and bones. He gasps and back away at the horrible sight.

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**(Thriller, thriller)**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**(Thriller night, thriller)**

**I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Ooh, babe, I'm gonna thrill you tonight**

**Thriller night, babe**

Smallfry appears in the underground tomb.

Smallfry: **the foulest stench is in the air**

**The funk of forty thousand years**

The snake creatures then wraps around Dav, coiling him. Dav gapsed and tries to escape

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb**

**Are closing in to seal your doom**

The boos comes and looks evilly at Dav as his fate was now to be chosen by the Sith Vampire.

**And though you fight to stay alive**

**Your body starts to shiver**

Dav shivered as Smallfry got close to him, his fangs ready to bite. Dav could only watch as he was now doom.

**For no mortal can resist**

**The evil of the thriller!!**

Then Smallfry bit into him as Dav screamed in pain as blood gushes out. Smallfry laughs evilly as Dav lays motionless on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dav woke up, panting. He looks around and found that he was in his room. He opens up the curtains and the sun shone on him, he wasn't turned to smoke. He goes into his bathroom and checked all around him. No bite marks and he saw his reflection. Dav sighs and smiles. "It was all...a bad dream..."

"Pika?" Angel said, looking at the limbless raccoon boy. Dav smiles and walks up to the pikachi, petting her.

"Don't worry, girl. I'm fine now. I just had a bad dream is all."

"Pikachu!" Dav looks outside and saw Trippz and the Eds walking by along with some patapons. Dav smiles happily, everything was okay now. Dav decided to get dress to go out in the sunshining day. He goes up to his closet and opens it, but when he opens it, Smallfry pops up with the two snake-creatures glaring evilly at him. Dav turns pale.

"I want your blood, Dav Limbnon!!" Smallfry cackled evilly as Dav screamed like a girl.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S REAL!!!!!!" Dav yelled before he fainted. Smallfry sweatdrops and so did the snake-creatures.

"What was his problem?" The snake creature on Smallfry's right side said.

"I told him not to eat too much pizza and now look at him!" the Second one on the left said. "Honestly, those pizzas can give you wierd dreams, or nightmare!"

"I was just playing around, didn't know it could scare him after having a nightmare."Smallfry said. Angel facepalmed her face.

"Pika pikachu..."Angel said annoyingly.

_**End!!!!**_


	7. War's Not Over

Chapter 6: War's not over yet, Airwing and Trio VS. Her Great-Grandfather and Mojaline

Yet another exciting and action-packed random you cannot imagine. Ed, Pucca, Airwing, and Cecilia were trying to rescue poor Trippz and everyone from their cells, but a bunch of black creatures appeared and then possibly took them away, but to where?

Also I apologize for not updating for so long, I started updating these on DeviantART as well x3 anyway, enjoy this fanfic!

Ed, Cecilia, Airwing, and Pucca wakes up somewhere in the castle. Apparently they were WAY DOWN below the castle. Ed looks around and saw thousands of the creatures that captured them. Ed gets out his spatula while Airwing and Cecilia readies their weapons as well.

"So you're the one that caused us trouble." Said a voice. Everyone looks up and sees a Dark Green creature with pinkish red eyes, some sort of necklace, a black fancy hat, shoes, and carrying a cane and he was floating down on top of a gargoyle's head. "I thought it was those pesky Loco Roco, but three children? Now I seen everything, but intro; my name is Bon Mucho."

"Tell us where we are or Luthar will raise the ground of Hades upon you!" Ed shouted.

"You all are just in the basement of the castle, I haven't had time to clean it so please pardon the dust around the floor."

"CLEAN FREAK!" Cecilia taunted. The creatures got mad and started charging at the four. Pucca jumps up and punches a few of them, then kicks all five of them. More kept coming, but the three didn't give up just yet. Ed jumps up and smacks one right into the ceiling, then grabs the creature and throws them at all ten like bowling pins. Airwing airbends the creatures away from all of them, knocking fifteen to the walls. Cecilia throws her koopa shell at about ten of them as she gets a 1up. Bon Mucho gets mad about it, then he transform into a giant creature just like the ones they fought only he now had giant hands with claws. This surprise the four heroes as they stared in shock. "Holy moly!"

"I'll show all of you not to mess with the Mojas!" Bon Mucho growled, he tries slamming his hand on top of Pucca, but she held onto it from being crushed. Ed jumps on and charges right at his face. Bon Mucho tries to sweep Ed off his arm, but Airwing starts pecking at it. Ed makes it up and slams his spatula into his eye. He roared in pain as he backs away. He then glares down on them. "You'll pay for that!" Bon Mucho grabs Airwing and then throws her sliding through the ground and hits a rock. Cecilia then sees hairs growing out from his nostril and charges right for them. She jumps up and grabs them and starts yanking. Bon Mucho both felt pain and itching in his nose. After Cecilia pulls them out, he screams in pain again as he clutches his nose. "I knew I should've waxed today!"

"Eew, you wax?" Cecilia asked in disgust.

"Yes! What did you expect? Me being that crazy blonde afro guy?"

"eeeh..."

"Didn't think so!" Pucca, not wanting anymore trouble with this freak, charged at Bon Mucho like a bull and rams into his face. That stunned him good time, he gets fustraighted and tries to grab her, but Pucca grabbed his hand. Ed made his move and grabs one of his nosehairs, follow by Airwing. The two yanked them out and then the moja mac-daddy held his nose while sniffling. The four were getting annoying so he tried doing something else. Three mojas with really long tentacle-like hair came floating towards them.

"Airwing, rug me!" Ed shouted. Airwing gets out a rug and puts it on Ed's feet, then he starts shuffling until he was covered with sparks. The mojas, known as Ojajas came closer to Ed about to strike, but Ed touches them with his finger and their hairs stood up from shock. Airwing then airbends them to the wall, killing them instantly. Ed was still sparking with electricity so in one final attempt he jumps up and shocks Bon Mucho with his electric power, turning him into a black muck ball as he went tumbling downstairs, crying in pain. "Luthar has conquered along with his female companions!" He turns around and raises the spatula. "ONWARD, MY FINE PARTNERS FOR WE HAVE OTHERS TO RESCUE!

"WE GOTTA GET OUR BUTTS OUTTA HERE!" Trippz exclaimed, trying to pry the bars off, but has no luck whatsoever and plus she keeps hurting herself as well.

"Where's a rescue team when you need one?" Sora asked. "Shouldn't they have come all ready?"

"They better hurry or else I'm gonna go nutso!" Trippz lays her back against the bars of her cell. "I just hope the guys hurry up."

"Unless they get caught by that stinkin' owl." Ichigo said. "I feel like trash in here...even though it looks fancy."

"Don't get too comfortable," Rayman said. "They'll still cook us up in a pot and oven."

Trippz's ears perk up to hear someone coming, actually two...three...no four. "Guys, it could be them!"

"Finally!" Strega said, getting up. Ed, Cecilia, Airwing, and Pucca barge into the door. "...Who the heck are they?"

"Ed? Cecilia? Airwing? PUCCA?" Trippz sprang to her feet and looks at the four. "What are you guys doing here?"

"To bust you out!" Ed exclaimed. "And to bring down the evil who are called Mojalina and Grand Duke of Owls!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Ichigo shouted. "Are you the only doofuses here?"

"Yes." Cecilia said, saying it Fred Fredburger style. Ichigo facepalms.

"Well there goes the neighborhood then..."

"Relax, carrot-head." Sora said. "At least they're here to help."

"Easy for YOU to say."

So they broke everyone out from their prisonment and ran down the hallways hoping to escape. When they hit the entrance of the castle, Airwing stops. Trippz stops as well and looked at her dim-witted friend. "Is something wrong, Airwing?"

"I cannot follow any longer with all of you." Airwing said.

"Huh? Why?"

"I must face my great-grandfather." Airwing turns around. "This is also my fight! I will take him down myself so he won't hurt anyone anymore."

"But you'll get killed!"

"I may...but with the badge...OF STRAWBERRIES!" And with that, Airwing takes off.

Goku scratched his head and said "Isn't that the Badge of Courage?"

"She's an idiot, let's just go." Ichigo said as they made their way out the door. "Trippz, you coming?"

"No, I'm staying to help Airwing." Trippz said. "If neither of us makes it out alive, tell my dad that I died bravely." And with that, the brave jedi keyblade-bearer runs deep into the castle.

Meanwhile outside, the undead blastoise lands beside the shore of the island where the castle of the Grand Duke of Owls. Tina sees the escapees coming towards them and she rushes to them. "Where's Trippz and Airwing? Are they all right?" She asked.

"Trippz and Airwing are still in there," Fourtailpon said. "Airwing said something to deal with her Great-Granddad and Trippz helping her out."

"They all will get killed!" Priestess Meden gasped. "They are very strong and powerful! They'll easily be defeated before we even act quick!"

"I don't believe that word!" Tina snapped. "My sister and friend are in there and I'll do anything to stop those fiends as well."

"Let me come, Tina!" Hero said, readying a Divine Spear. "I'll show them not to mess with us and our friends!"

"I'll stay and take everyone to safety." Draco said. "Both of you go after Master Trippz and Airwing."

Tina and Hero then started running into the castle barged through the doors and started running towards their friends. For Trippz and Airwing, the two are rushing towards the top hoping to confront the villains and settles things once and for all. As they kept running, Mojas and some demonic owls started attacking out of nowhere and towards them, but Trippz casts Firaga at them and Airwing airbends them out of the way, for Tina and Hero, they've encountered some Zingers and Small Zingers went after Hero while the Small Neckies went after Tina. Hero stabs two Zingers by the sides and stabs the third one and throws it at the other Zingers. Tina uses her keyblade and uses Blizzaga at the Neckies, freezing them. The Neckies falls to the floor and their icy prisonment shatters and they lay unconscious to the floor. Tina helps out Hero by finishing every last Zinger before progressing more into the castle aftering the sister and her brainless friend. Meanwhile with Trippz and Airwing, they have made it to the roof of the castle. Trippz then sees Amaterasu on the floor, covered with bruises and scratches and panting. The two rushes over as Mojaline, now in her monstrous form AND godzilla-sized, appears in front of them.

"WHOA!" Trippz screamed. Airwing just stares at her.

"You two are fools to come here alone." Mojaline growls. "But now I will make sure you don't make it out alive."

"CRY ME A RIVER, YA WITCH!" Trippz barked, transforming into her Dragoon form.

"FOR ALL-STAR TOWN!" Airwing screamed.

"Ammy, try and stay out of the battlefield." Amaterasu nodded and moves away, healing herself with Holy Bones.

_**Song Playing Now: Points of Authority by Linkin Park**_

_**Forfeit the game**_

_**Before somebody else**_

_**Takes you out of the frame**_

_**Putes your name to shame**_

Trippz throws fireballs at Mojaline and starts doing weapon combos on the moja woman. Airwing supports Trippz by Airbending at the Mojas.

_**Cover up your face**_

_**You can't run the race**_

_**The pace is too fast**_

_**You just won't last**_

The Grand Duke just stands back and watches as his granddaughter and her friend go at it as fire, darkness, and air bursts to the sky. Thunder rumbled and rain started falling from the heavens, showing that good and evil are brewing in the battle big time. Tina can feel her sister was in trouble and ran as fast as she could to the roof.

_**You love the way I look at you**_

_**While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through**_

_**You take away if I give in**_

_**My life, my pride is broken**_

Bon Mucho comes and supports Mojaline by summoning spiky muck around Trippz and Airwing. Trippz tried to shoot them away but fails to, Airwing then starts pecking them like a woodpecker, destroying the muck away from them. Trippz continues fighting by using Explosion on Mojaline, but that only did a slight damage on her.

_**You like to think you're never wrong **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You have to act like you're someone **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want someone to hurt like you **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want to share what you've been through **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

Trippz rains down a whole lot of fireballs and darkballs at Mojaline while Airwing tried to peck her to death, but it was still fultile and failed to damage her. Tina and Hero manage to make on top and sees the two fighting. Tina joins with Trippz and blasts a ray of love and peace at Mojaline, due to Mojaline's hate the moja witch shrieks in agony of all the cuteness and love she felt. Then Hero gets into his Hero Mode and starts throwing multiple arrows in his Yumipon Form at her eyes.

_**You love the things I say I'll do **_

_**The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you **_

_**You take away when I give in **_

_**My life, my pride is broken **_

Mojaline screamed in pain as the arrows hit her in the eyes. Trippz knew this would be it so she charges up and charges at her with great speed and hits her in the chest, head, and over the place until she disappears into black muck.

"We did it!" Tina shouted in victor.

_**You like to think you're never wrong **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You have to act like you're someone **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want someone to hurt like you **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want to share what you've been through **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

"Not yet!" The Grand Duke of Owls said, landing in front of the. "Now you all will take me on now!"

"BRING IT OLD MAN!" Trippz shouted. The Grand Duke fires magic at them, but they all dodged and charges at him. Hero transforms into a toripon and flies upward and showers harpoons at him. Trippz and Tina shot fire at him and Airwing airbends at her Great-Grandfather.

_**Forfeit the game **_

_**Before somebody else **_

_**Takes you out of the frame **_

_**And puts your name to shame **_

_**Cover up your face **_

_**You can't run the race **_

_**The pace is too fast **_

_**You just won't last**_

The Grand Duke dodges all of them and casts magic at all of them. Trippz managed to dodge them, but Tina, Hero, and Airwing get hit. Trippz gasped in shocked, then glares at the Grand Duke and charges at him, but she gets hit as well weakening her. Trippz growls in anger. She needed to defeat him. She lays her head down in defeat. Just then, a twinkle in the sky appears on the sky and floats down at Trippz and slams into her.

_**Forfeit the game **_

_**Before somebody else **_

_**Takes you out of the frame **_

_**And puts your name to shame **_

_**Cover up your face **_

_**You can't run the race **_

_**The pace is too fast **_

_**You just won't last**_

Trippz then starts transforming. Her clothes turns into blue and grey armour, the shoulder-plates had patapon symbols on them, her wings have patapon symbols on those, her puff hairtie turns into a red ribbon and she has a purple mask with green sinister eyes and a sinister cat smile on it too. Her weapons transforms into a golden sword with a dark red violet purple hilt. Trippz then charges at the Grand Duke with great speed and puts a power slash at him.

_**You like to think you're never wrong **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You have to act like you're someone **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want someone to hurt like you **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want to share what you've been through **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

The Grand Duke couldn't believe what he's seeing. Trippz was more powerful than he was now. Trippz's sword then transforms into a bow as a yumipon spirit appears above her and fires dark and fire arrows at him. The Grand Duke screams in pain as the arrows hit him. Then her bow transforms into golden gloves with dark red violet purple claws as a robopon spirit appears replacing the yumipon and punches at the owl with great strength. Trippz had enough with the owl and keeps beating him up.

_**You like to think you're never wrong**_

_**(Forfeit the game!) **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You have to act like you're someone**_

_**(Forfeit the game!) **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want someone to hurt like you **_

_**(Forfeit the game!)**_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

_**You want to share what you've been through **_

_**(You live what youve learned) **_

Trippz was about to bring in the big guns now. She flies up and charges a big fire and dark sphere swirling with a bit of lightness too. She then fires at the Grand Duke of Owls, the owl screams in pain as he was defeated by the catgirl. The light goes to her sister and her two friends, giving them strength again and healing them. Trippz flies down and her sword comes back. The Grand duke transforms into a small owl and flies away. He turns around and squeaks "I SHALL MY REVENGE!" and flies off. Trippz teleports her sister and friends to All-Star Town, she then flies up and glows yellow and spreads light around her town, the dark clouds disappears, the flooded waters gone, and everything back to normal as flower pedals fly around the air. Amaterasu comes and gave out a victory howl to Trippz.

_**~Song Ends~**_

Night has fallen and everyone was gathered in Trippz's shop for a best well done of what they did.

"Thank you sooooo much, Trippz Grissom." Priestess Meden said. "Everyone is now back to their normal lives."

"Thanks Meden," Trippz said. "But there are still villains out there still wanting to get me. But I'll be ready" Trippz smiles. Ed goes up to her and hugs her, saying "HUGS FOR TRIPPZ!"

"Dang owl thinking he could get away with everything." Dante muttered. "But now we get back to other business."

"Got that right." Ed said, smiling stupidly. So everyone threw a big huge party for Trippz's success and a job well done.

~~2 weeks later...~~

Trippz is at Patapolis, listening to her MP3 player and waiting for a mission Fourtailpon will give to her. She looks around and sighs in fustraightion.

"Where is he?" Trippz asked. "He's taking too long!" She heard footsteps and looks up to see Fourtailpon coming along with a megapon with green eyes and cat-like ears with green stripes and gauntlets. "Hey there, Fourtailpon." She looks at the megapon. "Oh hi there."

"Trippz, I want you to meet Kalapon." Fourtailpon said. "In between missions of yours, he'll be helping you out."

The Megapon name Kalapon bows and says "Pleasure to meet you, Trippz. And don't be confuse me as a megapon, I'm a Me-TApon."

"Metapon?" Trippz asked.

"Yeah, a mix of a megapon and a tatepon."

"Oh."

"So what do you say?" He holds out his hand. "Partners?"

Trippz smiles and says "Partners." And grabs his hand, but when she grabbed his hand. She begin to have strange visions such as a ring with a patapon on it. She let's go and stares at him.

"Is everything okay?"

Trippz just stares at him, then shakes head. "N-Nah...It's nothing...Just nothing..."

To. Be. Continued...?

Well that's Chapter 6, and about time too! Anyway, I do not own Tina nor Kalapon. Tina belongs to Pinkachu and Kalapon belongs to someone here on Fanfiction and DA. seriously not mine!


	8. Newcomers and War

_**Chapter 7: Warlic the Mage and Honene the Keyblade Bearing Keronian.**_

_A/N: I am sorry for not posting for so long =~=U I was still uploading them on DA but I will upload them on here when I have time...or something...depending on the upcoming graduation of mine...^^U_

it's been two weeks since the Grand Duke of Owls defeat and Mojalines so peace was now back in All-Star Town again. Eds are back scamming, Dante and his two female assistants are back doing demon-slaying, and everyone else went back to their daily lives. The strange thing though keeps happening ever since Trippz met Kalapon. Every time she takes a drink out from the Rainbow Liquid her mouth is on fire, the Demon Steak she eats is replaced with exploding muffins (Not bloody like you seen on Family Guy), she's alway stepping in quicksand that reaches up to her neck in Patapolis, and her weapons is always replaced with toy weapons.

"ALL RIGHT! WHO KEEPS PUNKING ME?" Trippz shouted, not liking what's going on. Kalapon was hiding behind Mater, snickering. "I swear, if I find the wise guy who did this I'm gonna loose it!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down Trippz." Fourtailpon said, calming her down. "It's probably one of the patapons messing with you."

"Oh really? Then who?"

"Well...Um..."

"Yeah...I thought so." She sighs and sits on the benches of the table of feast. "Sorry about that Fourtailpon, I guess I'm a tad moody."

"i understand, especially with someone messing with you like a dummy."

"Got that right."

"Hey Trippz!" Kalapon called out, carrying her weapons. "Here's your weapons. I found them laying around."

"Oh thanks Kalapon." Trippz said, grabbing her weapons. As she grabbed them, she gasped and had a vision. All she saw was a pentagon glove holding a gun and Kalapon standing his ground, fear and anger on his face and then saw the attacker's face grinning from the shadows as she saw fangs. She couldn't be able to tell his full appearance because her vision ended before she had a chance to see the attacker. She panted and she was sweating a bit. What just happen there she asked herself in her mind.

"Hey are you okay?" Kalapon asked, looking concern. Trippz didn't replied but just stare at the ground, her eyes widen. Just who was that? Who was going to attack Kalapon? Will she be able to stop it before it's too late? "Hello?" Kalapon waved his hand to her face, getting her back to reality which worked. She snapped out of it and looked at Kalapon.

"Sorry...I...Erm...I just remembered something." Trippz said, smiling and chuckling sheepishly scratching the back of her head with her hand. She didn't want to tell him exactly, but she'll have to keep an eye on her town in case something happens.

Back at All-Star Town, Wizham is walking around the park of All-Star Town. He was sort of down because he needed to learn stronger spells if he ever want to help his friends out in case of any dangers or other sort of things. "Man, what am I gonna do?" Wizham said to himself. "I know Trippz and the others respect my spell casting and potion making...except Eddy...But I need to cast bigger spells, not medium-strong ones." He sighs and sits on the bench. "Oh whom I kidding, I guess I'll stick with what I got then."

"Is that so, young mage?" A voice said.

"Huh?" Was Wizham's reply before he was sent into the air by some sort of blast of fire. He screamed like Goofy would scream and lands on the ground. "Heavens to Betsy! That hurt!" He gets up and rubs his head muttering "Kush-kush". When he recovered, he looks up and someone wearing a blue robe was standing in front of him. The purple mage ham-ham looked up, the stranger was wearing a blue robe all right, there was gold rings attached to the shoulder of the robe, green stones on the sleeves, and he had gray hair covering his right eye and gray eyes. "Who are you?"

"My name is Warlic," The man said, introducing his name and helping Wizham up to his feet. "As you may not know, i am not from around here. I just happen to stumble upon this world by mistake."

"Oh really? well that tells of the appearance or a newbie in town." He laughs, but Warlic didn't find it slightly humorous and just kept quiet. Wizham then cleared his throat. "Just kidding, sorry about that...So anyway, I'm-"

"Wizham the Ham-ham Mage. I've heard you need help with magic."

'And practice I need! I'm glad you heard my cry for help! I really appreciate it, Warlic."

"Not at all, young mage. Meet me at the docks at midnight, try not to be late."

"No problem!" Warlic then walks away, leaving the excited ham-ham mage very happy. "Yes yes YES! I'm gonna be teachered by the greatest mage around!

~~~Elsewhere in All-Star Town~~~

Trippz is sitting on top of the Clock Tower looking at the sky. She was worried about what may happen to the poor metapon. In fact, she can sense danger approaching her soon but like everything she can't really know about it yet and the pentagram on the glove in her vision it looked very familiar to her. And the glove and fangs...Who was it exactly? It really looked familiar to her. She sighs and lays back on the wall of the Clock Tower. "Just who was it that was in my vision?" She asked herself. "It's bugging me alot, somewhat i know who it is...It can't be him...We defeated him a while back." She begins to have a flashback.

~Flashback~

"AAAAAUGH!" Trippz screamed in pain and went slamming against the wall, she was wounded badly and gunholes were on her arms and legs and some on her shoulders. Three figures in front of her, one is a boy with spiky brown hair, blue eyes and wearing black clothing. The other is a boy with long silver hair, white shirt, white bandages, and blue jeans and white shoes, he also had blue eyes. And the last one is a anthro mouse wearing red and gold clothing. They are Sora, Riku, and Mickey, they're holding keyblades and fighting someone wearing red clothing (And no it's not Mario it's someone else...someone scary too and from an anime too).

"Trippz!" Sora shouted, then glared at the stranger. "You're gonna pay for that vampire!"

"I like to see you try, boy!" The stranger growled, then bullets went flying around. The three kept fighting him, but they went down one by one. The stranger walked towards Trippz, she could see his fangs baring and then licked his lips. "Now to have you as my servant, little girl." He bend down and picked her up. Trippz groaned and whined, didn't want it to happen this way. But then, two bullets came and hit the stranger at the head. Smallfry arrives and growls "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" He growled and kicked the stranger away from Trippz and the father of Trippz held her in his grasp from harm. He then gathered the three boys and ran away.

~Flashback sadly ends, but will continue sooner.~

She sighs and shakes her head. "Nah...can't be...We got away from him along time ago. He can't be back." She looked up and then she saw a twinkle at the sky. "What the heck? Is that a shooting star? At the daytime?" She keeps looking and it wasn't a star, it was a ship. "OH MY GOD IT'S A SHIP!" She shouted, but it wasn't an orginary ship. "AND IT'S A FREAKIN' SPACESHIP! Wait why is there smoke coming out of it? Wierd." The ship zooms over the town and crashed in the field. "I better see if the alien is okay...Oh boy, I'm gonna check over an alien. what the heck?" She flies over to the field to the crash site. She was scared though, what if the alien is a xenomorph? She shivered at the thought and made it to the crash site. She consciously walks up to the ship, it was smoking a bit. The alien must've ran out of gas during it's travel. Just then, the pod opens up and Trippz yelps and backs away from being seen. She then heard coughing. Do aliens cough? she looks back and saw what almost looked like a tadpole, it didn't look froggish either. The creature is female and her skin is pink and wearing a lime green cap with a heart and line on it and on her stomach. Her tail is also like a tadpole as well. "What the snap is that?"

"Huh?" The frog tadpole girl gasped and looked up. "Who's there?" She sees Trippz and sighs. "Oh boy...I've been spotted by a pedapon."

"A What?"

"It's a word we call earth-dwellers who live in Earth, which makes you one."

"Oh boy. Soooo..." Trippz scratches her head. "Since you and me met now, I suspect you'll disect me like a frog or take my brains out or what?"

"Actually, I won't do that. I think it's too...Inhuman."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah...I ain't like any of my species. I don't want to hurt any humans to tell the truth."

"Oh...Well then it's cool. My name is Trippz Grissom, by the way."

"You can call me Honene."

"Honene? Oh your name is like the word 'honey', that's a cute name for you. Plus you're nice to have that kind of name."

"Thanks." Trippz then sees something on Honene's side, it looked like a key with a lamp acting like a keychain. Then she realizes what it was, it was a keyblade. This alien is a keyblade-bearer like Trippz and Tina. "Oh my god, you're a keyblade-bearer aren't you?"

"Oh...well yes." Honene nods. "I've had this for a while, everyone from my home-planet disagrees that I'm this."

"well it ain't THAT big of a deal. I think it's cool that someone likes what they are and still kept the weapon of the heart."

"Thank you." Honene smiles.

"Come on, you might be hungry. You can live in my place if ya like."

"Thanks Trippz, I appreciate it."

At the fortress of the Zigotons, General Gong was revived and Queen Kharma was furious about their defeat by Trippz Grissom and her friends. She had other ideas though, she was going to send her best commander out and bring someone back from the dead and help him by his side. Kharma wasn't going to go down that easily, she wanted Trippz and her friends dead.

"AITON!" Queen Kharma shouted, a zigoton comes running in. "Summon our best commander here!"

"Yes, my queen!" Aiton said, bowing and running off. The zigoton goes over to a room with a fox-shape with a zigoton eye symbol on the door and opens it. "Sir, the queen summons you to her presence at once."

The zigoton commander Aiton is talking to isn't really an eyeball, but a fourtailed-fox. He had black fur and his eyes are red and the tip of his tails had red eyes on it, his armour is red and black and his helmet look almost like a dragon, he also had a blood red cape. His name is Fourtailton, the most fearful commander of the lands of the patapons. Queen Kharma found him as a child with nowhere to go nor had a family, but she sensed he had a dark heart so she took him in and trained him as a great warrior. Since then, he killed some of the famous patapons except Hero, who he can't seem to kill. Fourtailton and Gong the Hawkeye are great friends and their commanding is great when they work together and they always pick the greatest warriors to help them by their sides.

Aiton patiently but scared-to-death waited for Fourtailton's reply, Fourtailton's cold stare send shivers down the zigoton's spine. "Is she really?" Fourtailton said coldly.

"Y-Yes...Yes...She has..."

Fourtailton nods "Then your excuse then."

"Th-Thank y-you..." Then Aiton leaves. Fourtailton gets up and walks out from his room and to Queen Kharma's throne room and he kneels down gracfully showing his respect to his highness.

"You summon me, my queen?" Fourtailton asked.

"Yes Fourtailton, I have summoned you." Queen Kharma said. "As you know, our defeat against the young jedi keyblade-bearer and her friends was a disgrace for all of us. That's why I have brought someone back from the dead who maybe of help. His name is Axel, he was once one of the Organization XIII and I have agreed he maybe of help."

"Are you sure we should trust him?" Fourtailton was concern about it, there was no way in the Underworld the Nobody could help then.

"We must, unless it's failure yet again." A man with shoulder-length spiky red hair, black trench hoody coat, and blue eyes. That would be Axel, the fire-controlling Nobody. He was once in the Organization called "Organization XIII". He was different around his old friends but he was the best around in missions. He had two best friends, but now they seem gone to him.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Let's just go find the cat and kill her shall we?" Axel said with impatience. "I hate waiting around." Fourtailton looks at Queen Kharma, who just shrugged.

"Sorry, I guess I didn't chose wisely but there had to be something done."

Midnight has fell and Wizham is waiting patiently by the docks of All-Star Town. Warlic said he would come for him by nightfall. "Okay, so the mage wants me to wait for him here by nighttime. I wonder where he is right now. Oh well, mages are mages. I can't blame the guy at least." He laughs. A strange portal opens up and a hand reaches out and grabs him by the back collar. Wizham yelped and he landed on his back. "ouchi-chi, that hurt." Wizham looks up and see who grabbed him, it was Warlic and there were three more people with him, two male and female. One man had grey armour and the helmet is shape like a dragon, the shoulder-armor had spikes on it, red cape, and you can't see his eyes at all. The other male had light grey and yellow armour and he also had a red cape only it was lighter than the other one, brown hair, eyes, and on his back is a golden ax. The female had green ranger clothing, long brown hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey Warlic, who are your friends?" Wizham asked.

"Is this the hamstar you were talking about, Warlic?" The man with the dragon helmet asked.

"Yes, that is him." Warlic replied. "He may not look much, but this young lad will be a great trained mage."

Wizham gets up. "Hi guys, what's up?"

"You have to watch where you land, young hamster." The brown eyed man said, helping Wizham to his feet. "My name is Artix Von Krieger, these are my friends Robina and Galanoth."

"Wizham, there is much you need to know about this world." Warlic said. "You see, this isn't Earth from the past. This is Lore, another universe different than yours. This place is roam with dragons, elves, mermaids, and other mythical creatures beyond your imagination."

"No sweat!" Wizham said, grinning. "I'll be able to handle it!"

Warlic nods, for Galanoth however only scoffed."This hamster won't last one day in your training, Warlic."

"He will, Galanoth, just be patient with him."

"Do you not know what he is? He's a Great Dane-sized hamster!"

"He maybe small, but I know he'll take the right path my dear friend." Galanoth just shook his head in annoyance muttering "I can't believe this..."

"I think it's great that another anthro is taking part of this." Robina said, smiling. Wizham blushed and scratched his head.

"You guys are embarassing me!" Wizham laughed, he never felt anything like this before, but he knew his training is about to start soon.

Amaterasu sat near the stream of All-Star Town plains. She was thinking, thinking about her past. When she woke up 100 years to protect Nippon once again, during that time she hardly remembered Ishaku, her having the celestial powers, Susano's ancestor Nagi, and of course Waka. But before she was killed by Orochi she met someone, someone that was like her; a god. Although he calls himself a "Great Being", she saw him before she had to defeat Orochi when Nagi was born. She met him while running around the Celestial Plain with her fellow Celestials, he was called a Rebel due to his mistake in another universe unlike that time when Orochi killed her -or when her past self came to help her, was killed by the twin demons Nechku and Lechku- she forgot about him. Where was he now? Was he banish somewhere? Waka mentioned that he had other businesses and never came back for some reason. There was something in her mind...something in her heart...She was IN LOVE with him...Love...After echoing that she broke into tears. She DID love him, despite about his mistake and Waka's she still loved the person that she can't remember. Where was he now? Issun came out and checked on her to see if she was all right.

"Hey Ammy, are you all right?" Issun asked. "What's with the water works?"

Amaterasu wiped her face with her front paws. "I-It was something I thought...Actually a someone." Amaterasu said, Issun just looked at her.

"Someone?"

"Yes, I met him before Orochi...Or the twin demons killed me." She stared out into the waters. "We would always talk with each other, talking about other things."

"Really? What was his name?" That was the problem right there, what WAS his name? Amaterasu closed her eyes, she didn't want to talk about it. "Oh right...You forgot his name. I see..."

"I'm sorry my friend, it's very hard not to forget a face." Amaterasu got up and started walking. "If I could remember who he was I wouldn't be hurting myself remembering."

"Well I'm sure it'll come to you eventually." Issun was right, it should come back to her eventually...Or so she hopes it'll help. She just want to know who he was...

"Poor Amaterasu..." Said a voice that came from a man wearing a helmet with a hawk motif. He was known as Waka, the Tao master and refers himself as " 'the gods' gift to man". He wears a pink Hitoe jacket with red pom-poms, purple Sashinuki Hakama pants, high heeled japanese sandals, and in his hand a flute and a katana sheathed in it's sheath. He knew what Amaterasu was thinking about, and he wished he could do something about it. He crosses his arms, how was he going to tell Amaterasu about this? His hands were tied and he can't think straight at all either. He felt the breeze blow by him, but in the breeze he felt power...from another god? Waka sighed and tilted his head down. "You took too long, my friend. Amaterasu has been worried about you." Waka looks up and he was talking to someone wearing silver and gold armor, his armor didn't look too godly, it looked like it was made out from some sort of machinery and so was his weapons. He also wore a silver mask.

"It's none of your concern how long I've been gone, Waka." The stranger said. "You know how us Great Beings are. Plus not to mention that my memory has been half wiped too."

Waka nodded, apparently something happen to him. Just like Amaterasu, both of them have little memory about each other and Amaterasu is slowly, very slowly, gaining memory about him and so was the "Great Being" in front of him. "Do you know how long until your memory comes back to you?"

The stranger shook his head. "No...It's really bugging me though, and somehow something pulled me here to this...this...what is this place anyway?"

"This, my friend, is the Celestial Plain."

Celestial Plain? the stranger thought. Why was it so familiar? Did he used to come here? All of this keeps repeating themselves in his head. He used to come here, but for what? For who? And what brings him here to Earth anyway? He should be back to his world, but somehow he can't right now. He wanted answers. He looks up at Waka and growls "All right, tell me! Why am I here anyway? If you don't tell me I'll-"

"Calm down, my friend." Waka said in defence. "You brought yourself here, you ask yourself that."

"But my memories are slim! I don't remember much, yet this place is somehow coming back to me!"

"Maybe it's because...Amaterasu and you always hang out here."

Amaterasu? Somehow the name was familiar to him, few of his memories were coming back slightly now. He's always seem to be fond of her for some reason a long time ago yet...He can't seem to remember much about it. Waka turns around and said "I think it's best you wait until the time has come."

The stranger looks up at Waka and ask "And when is that?"

Waka smirked, it was time for his prophecy like he used on Amaterasu. "The rogues you will meet, then you shall meet the girl that carries the Heart of United Powers along the friends she's with!" That was it, that would be a prophecy for the stranger.

The stranger didn't know what this whacko was talking about, his mask glowed. Yes, he WOULD meet the rogues in the future...then Trippz...Then...Her..."Very well then..." The stranger said as a portal opens up. "When the time has come I'll come back. Thank you Waka."

"No problem, au revour." Waka waved good-bye to him as the portal disappeared. "You will need it...Kalnur..."

Trippz and Honene arrived at the Patapon Village, the place was quiet a bit with few patapon units talking and chatting; Tatepons, Dekapons, Robopons, Mahopons, Kibapons, and Toripons. The Yumipons, Megapons, and Yaripons were out hunting Trippz could tell. Honene looks around curiously as they made their way to the alter. "So these creatures are called 'Patapons'?" Honene asked.

"Yep," Trippz replied. "These guys brought us here and me and my best friends became good friends with these guys." She pats a Dekapon by the back friendly. "Hey Strongpon, how is your kids?"

"They're doing fine, thanks" The Dekapon said, smiling. "Thank you for asking."

"Just don't get yourself killed in battle, pal." Trippz laughed as they keep walking. "Yep, everything is all peachy here."

"Darn the stupid Manboroth," Kalapon muttered, holding up his green and white cape he wears. "And this is my favorite too and I had to get caught by it's horns." He sighs and shook his head. "I really need to be careful next time." Trippz walks by follow by Honene, as Honene passed him the metapon smelt something...good. He sniffs again, he smelt...candycanes? Cotton Candy? Chocolate? She smelt like candy and bubblegum...with some hint of sweet fruit as well. That was her blood he was smelling. His mouth watered, but he shoot the hunger off and slaps himself. He decided to see who smelt so good. He snuck from behind the girls and saw Honene and his jaw nearly fell to the ground. " -DANG, SHE'S PRETTY!- " Kalapon thought, gawking at her. " -and her blood, it smells so good too!- " Hearts floated around him, he really likes her. But there was something that most disagree and it was his taste too. He like drinking blood, but only for tasting and most people would run away, or try and get away before biting. Yet if he came to her and they started getting along with each other and he asked for her blood she would refuse. He was sorta nervous, what was he gonna do? He sighs and decided that the time isn't right yet, who would love someone who likes to drink blood? He gets up and walks away.

Trippz and Honene got to the alter where Priestess Meden and Fourtailpon were at. The two turned and smiled to see them coming. "Welcome Trippz Grissom," Fourtailpon greeted, then looking at Honene. "And who's the newcomer?"

"Meden, Fourtailpon, this is Honene. She's also a keyblade-bearer like me." Trippz explained.

"Ah, another one." Meden smiled. "Another worthy good-hearted to wield a weapon of light."

Honene giggles. "Thank you, you two. I appreciate the complement."

"I'm allowing her to live in my place, it should also be safe too as well for her to be living with me." Trippz said, smiling. "I mean, there are danger in every corner as they always say."

"It's true," Meden said. "Especially the future...Well Trippz, your future is gonna be...well..."

Trippz looked at her. "What? What will my future look like? Am I gonna be dead? IS SOMEONE GONNA TAKE REVENGE ON ME?"

"No no, it's not that...Your future...Well let's just say that you'll get a-LOT of embarassing reputation of you being a hero."

Trippz stared at her. "Patapon Priestess say what?"

"It's true; this someone is a man...well some sort of a man...He'll be alot stronger than you, he'll bite many of your friends and new ones, he'll also get you left and right as you get him, and..." Meden gasped. "O-Oh dear!"

"What what WHAT?"

"I-I can't say anymore, it's too shocked to know about it." Meden looks at her. "You'll have to see for yourself in the future."

Trippz sighs in fustraightion. "All right, thanks anyway Meden..."

"It's no problem, I'm glad you understand."

"Well...I better get back to town before something comes along and wrecks it." Trippz said as she and Honene started walking away. When they were walking getting close to town, Double D rushes over to them in a panic.

"TRIPPZ!" Double D shouted. "IT'S TERRIBLE! ALL-STAR TOWN IS ABOUT TO BE ATTACKED BY ZIGOTONS!"

"ZIGOTONS?" Trippz exclaimed, shocked. "A-GAIN?"

"It's not all! They also have someone we haven't met before!"

"Oh this is bad, really bad!"

"Let me help!" Honene said. "I'll try to help as I go along!"

"I don't know..."

"It's worth a try, Trippz!" Double D said. "It's now or never!"

"All right, all right! Get everyone together then, tonight we fight the zigotons!"

_**~Frontline by Pillar~**_

The storm starts rolling in as Trippz, her friends, and the patapons ready for the fight of their lifetime, it was due or die here.

"Patapons! Friends!" Trippz shouted, turning towards everyone. "Tonight...WE DINE IN HECK! We shall not let the zigotons bring us down easily! We'll show them that we are brave! Strong! AND POWERFUL!" She turns and sees the Zigotons, plus Fourtailton and Axel marching towards them. "LET'S SHOW THEM WHAT WE'RE MADE OF!" Trippz raises her weapons. "FOR PEACE AND HARMONY!" Everyone cheered and cried out the battlecry and they charge towards their enemies.

"SHOW THEM NO MERCY!" Fourtailton shouted as the zigotons charged into battle.

_**It'a not like I'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death**_

_**Stand beside one another 'cause it ain't over yet**_

_**And I'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down**_

_**You and I'll be the ones that are holding the crown in the end**_

The battle was intensed now, rain poured down from the heavens, lightning struck through the clouds resembling the battle that they are in. Trippz fought her way bravely through the strongest zigotons she faced ever. The Eds were cornered by Dekatons, but Hero came as a mahopon and destroyed them with magic flames. Fuego firebends at the tatetons as they marched towards her, Airwing comes and blows them away by airbending. Kalapon was helping as well as he fought through the dangerous crowd, careful not to harm Trippz's friends.

_**When it's over we can say well done, but not yet 'cause it's only begun**_

_**So pick up and follow me we're the only ones to fight this thing until we've won**_

_**We drive on and don't look back**_

_**Doesn't mean we can't learn from our past and all the things that we mighta done are wrong**_

_**We could've been doing this all along**_

Kalapon then heard a girl scream and looked over to see Honene get surrounded by yaritons. The poor girl couldn't do this by herself plus the mahotons were keeping her from using any keyblade magic against then. That made Kalapon mad and dashed towards them, throwing his sword at them and cutting and splitting them until they were nothing but puddles. Honene looks up at him as Kalapon stood victorious. He turned and smiled down at her. "Th-Thank you..." Honene said.

"No problem." He said, helping her up. More zigotons were coming and they stood their ground. "Shall we?"

"Yes, let's!" They both charged at them.

_**Everybody with your fist raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontlines**_

_**Everybody with your fist raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontlines**_

Tina and Trippz shoot fireballs at the incoming toritons as they threw harpoons at them. Trippz grabbed her sister and dodged all of them before they hit them. Ed was charging through them like a bull knocking the zigotons like bowl pins. Eddy then said "THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH THESE MUFFIN FUDGING ZIGOTONS IN THIS MUFFIN FUDGING BATTLE! Oh wait, did I curse right there?"

"No, but you changed it to make it look like you cursed." Double D said.

"Oh...Well I don't want to give out the wrong message is all..."

"YOU THREE ARE MINE!" Shouted Fourtailton behind them, a strong gust of wind knocks the Eds into a rock. Trippz heard it and turns around to see the Eds hurt. She growls in fustraightion, glaring at the fox zigoton.

"YO! NOBODY DOES THAT TO MY PALS!" Trippz shouted, throwing her lightsaber and keyblade at him. He knocks them away with his three headed scythe. Trippz summoned her weapons back and charged at him with both anger and speed.

_**And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore**_

_**Step aside, you forgot what this is for**_

_**We fight to live, we live to fight**_

_**And tonight, you'll hear my battle cry**_

Their weapons clashed and sparks flew out as their weapons danced in their hands, their masters wanting to destroy their enemies, tearing them to shreds but stopping each other from destroying their masters. Trippz and Fourtailton stopped each other as they started struggling each other, glaring at each other as well. Their battle won't be over until one of them is down for the count.

_**We live our lives on the frontlins**_

_**We're not afraid of the fast times**_

_**These days have opened up my eyes**_

_**and now, I see where the threat lies**_

Tina struggled against the tatetons and megatons, there was too much of them plus the weapons they carried were too much for her. Luckily Growlmon and kyuubimon came and took them down for her. "AND STAY DOWN YOU BAD EYEBALLS!" Growlmon growled.

"These eyeballs really hit the gyms big time." Kyuubimon said.

"Let's just focus and keep fighting, you two." Tina said, attacking more zigotons.

_**Everybody with your fists raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontline**_

_**Everybody with your fists raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontline**_

Trippz swung her keyblade at Fourtailton hoping to strike him, but he blocks it and then knocks it off her hand and also her lightsaber. He then starts trying to slash at her but all she did was dodged the incoming slices until Trippz ran away. She begin to run up to the cliff and stopped as she headed to a dead end, she looked down and notice that there was nowhere to hide or run. She turned and saw Fourtailton swung his scythe at her. It hit her and she went flying over the cliff, falling to her doomed. She screamed in pain and everyone stopped and turned to see Trippz about to plunge into the sea.

"TRIPPZ!" Tina cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

"NO!" Fang shouted.

"Oh my god..." Kalapon said, not believing his own eye.

_**We live our lives on the frontline~**_

This was it for her, the zigotons have won. She'll be resting in the bottom of the sea where her body will rot for eternity and the villains will do as they please in All-Star Town. Tina knelt down to the ground crying as she saw her sister falling

_**We're not afraid of the fast times~**_

Just then, Trippz saw the sky clear and a yellow star that looks like the patapons comes shooting from the sky. what was that thing? She saw it before. Everyone stared as the star stopped Trippz from falling anymore to the sea.

_**We live our lives on the frontline~**_

The star then shot into Trippz and she begin to rise over to the cliff as a shocked Fourtailton stood there. Not believing what is happening. "No...Hoshipon can link into her now?"

_**We're not afraid of the fast times~**_

The energy in Trippz's body was so intensed that light gathered in her then bursts out as she transform into her Great Patapon form, causing a gust of wind to knock Fourtailton off his feet.

_**We got to lead the way!**_

"You made an ultimate mistake to do that to me, Fourtailton!" Trippz growled, readying a sword. "Now it's my turn to finish this fight once and for all!"

_**WE GOT TO LEAD THE WAY!**_

She then charged at him with great speed as if she disappeared and then reappeared slashing him fast with her sword.

_**Everybody with your fists raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontline!**_

Her sword was fast and gracefully that lights begin to dance around her as Fourtailton cried in pain. He couldn't fight back nor had the freedom to, he was like in a prison which he couldn't free himself from.

_**Everybody with your fists raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontline!**_

Kalapon couldn't believe it, this girl was tough. Very tough. Everyone cheered at her as her sword turned into robopon fists and slams him into the ground while he was in the air, making him crash down.

_**Everybody with your fists**_

_**Stand beside, on the frontline**_

_**Everybody with your fists raised high**_

_**Let me hear your battle cry tonight**_

_**Stand beside or step aside**_

_**We're on the frontline!**_

It was time to finish this and get Fourtailton out of her town. She picked him up by the neck and slammed him against a tree and glared at him. "Now...Are you going to give up, or do you want me to make it painful and fast?"

"I give, I give!" The zigoton fox whined. "I'll leave you in piece! Just don't kill me!" And with that, she let him go. He called his zigoton army to fall back, thus ending the battle.

_**~End of Song~**_

"Wait a minute!" Eddy shouted. "This isn't right! Wasn't Axel suppose to be in the battle too?" Everyone glances at Axel who was leaning against a building whistling, then he looks up to see everyone staring at him.

"...What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to fight us?" Double D asked.

"Yeah, we busted our butts dealing with the zigotons and Fourtailton." Kyuubimon said. "So...Are you?"

"Nope." Was the only word that came out of Axel's mouth.

"Nope?" Everyone exclaimed, confused.

"Ookay...That's just plain awkward." Trippz said.

"Indeed." Tina said.

"Listen, can we just drop the confusion?" Axel said, groaning in fustraightion. "I won't fight any of you, end of story!"

They just stared at him. Then Trippz shrugged and said "Fine by me."

So everyone lead the patapons back to their village, Honene thanked Kalapon for his help and everyone returned to their daily lives awaiting the next attack or mission they shall endure.

That night, Trippz stepped out of her shop and stared up at the moon and stars. She was grateful that peace is still around her town and she wanted that way. Tina stepped out with her seeing her sister looking at the stars.

"Such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Tina asked.

"It sure is Tina..." Trippz said, sighing happily. The breeze felt nice against their hairs and skin, the warm sweet smell felt nice as well. "Tina, if anything ever happens to me. Please promise me to keep this town safe and alive. I can't bear chaos going on to this poor town."

Tina nodded. "I promise sis, I promise." Trippz smiled and they both hugged. "Well...I better go inside and get some sleep then, night sis." Tina went inside with Polko.

"Night Tina, pleasant dreams." Trippz sighed and glanced once more to the moonlight, as she did a bat flew by her and she merely shrieked. That was odd to her, there weren't any bats in All-Star Town. What's it doing flying around her town?

_**PATA PATA PATA PON!**_

The hunt was terrific for Kalapon. Him and his Tatepon squad just took down a bunch of motchichis and a big ole one. The night air cooled their hot faces from hunting and they now march home to have the greatest feast they had. As they marched, Kalapon looked up at the moon, the moon started turning suspeciously red. That got him curious, never in his life has the moon turned red like that. Maybe it's a Lunar Eclipse? Just then, he heard bloody murder screaming from his two tatepon partners. He looks down and gasped, seeing him dead on the ground. The rest of the tatepons screamed in horror and left, leaving Kalapon alone with the stranger in a red coat, hat, and orange shades. "W-Who are you?" He questioned. Then a noise of gun fire can only be heard...

To Be Continued...


	9. Amaterasu meets a Great Being

chapter 8: Amaterasu meets a Great Being

Note: I do not own anyone except my OCs!

""

"Airwing, what on earth are you trying to say?"

"Nothing, I just like saying 'Blah' alot."

Trippz facepalmed her face from her friend's stupidity. She and Airwing were in Patapolis waiting for the tatepons to come back from their hunting. Apparently Trippz had nothing to fear about because she doubt anything would be coming their way, or so she wouldn't have to worry about. As the two girls relaxed, a passing patapon comes by and says "Hey, it's kinda quiet today, isn't it?"

"Come to think of it, it has." Trippz said.

"Besides my annoyance?" Airwing said, giving Trippz her happy but goofy smile.

"Well...Yes...No pranks at all either...wierd..."

"When is the hunting party coming back? I'm hungry!" A Robopon said, groaning as it's stomach growls. A Dekapon comes and it's stomach growls too.

"Yeah, it's been a whole day now!" The Dekapon complained.

Trippz scratches her cheeks and begins to think. Where WAS Kalapon and the tatepons? Just then, the four remaining tatepons comes running pass the two girls. One of them started shouting "PRIESTESS MEDEN! FOURTAILPON!"

The two turned and sees them rushing towards them. Meden was the first to ask them "What is it? what happen?"

"W-W-We don't know...W-We were coming back from h-hunting and this m-man in red came and took out two of our partners!"

Trippz then notice something wasn't right. Kalapon was missing. "Wait! Where's Kalapon?" Trippz questioned, going up to them. "Wasn't he with you?"

"He was, but I guess he stayed to fight him. Who knows what would've happen to him!"

Man in red? It can't be HIM Trippz thought in her mind. "Just as I predicted..."

The Dekapon, which was drinking Hot Liquid, spewed it out and shouted "HE WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"Wait a minute, did you say about a man in red attacked him?"

"Yeah, he wore a red hat, coat, orange shades, and white gloves."Trippz and Airwing just stared at them, then almost like a bunch of hyenas they burst into laughter. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?

"Yeah right buster!" Trippz laughed. "The dude you're referring to, he chickened out long ago before I stepped foot to this village. So there's no way you saw a guy like that!"

"No seriously!" The second Tatepon said. "He attacked us! Before anyone could blink he had already killed two Tatepons! And the GUNFIRE!" He trembles in fear.

The two girls halted their laughter and just stared at them. Trippz then spoke up "Oh...This is bad..." Trippz grabs her items and turns to Airwing. "Come on Airwing, we gotta find Kalapon! Maybe I can revive him before he's severly killed."

"ROGER WILL-CO!" Airwing shouted. The two then took off. As they disappeared behind the gates the Tatepon then says "I'm gonna need a shrink for this..." (Note: Can anyone explain to me what he means? Cause I think that's a bit cooky...)

And so...Trippz and Airwing traveled through the lands and to where the fight occured. Apparently they were too late, blood was scattered around the ground, scratches were on trees, rocks, and the ground like a savage animal was mauling it's prey to death, and of course there were bullet shells on the ground. "Whoa...Looked like a great battle occured here..." Trippz kneels down to the ground and picks up the shells, she looks at it and soon enough she recognize the symbol on it. This was the work of her old enemy in which she was saved by her father from becoming a slave to him. "Yep...This one was from him all right...Crud..." She gets up and looks at Airwing. "Well...The good news is that he attacked here. It'll take days for him to find me next and fight me in All-Star Town."

"Trying to finish the job he made?" Said a voice from the shadows. Trippz gets out her weapons and readies herself for the worst while Airwing hides behind her.

"WHO SAID THAT?" Trippz shouted commandly. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I should ask the same, what are you doing here? Looking for survivors to finish off?"

Trippz was now sick of whoever she's talking to. She wasn't meant for killing, she just want to save someone is all. "No! We're here to help the survivors, saving them before something comes along and finishes them off!" She looks around for the mysterious stranger from the shadows. "Now how about mine; what are you up to and why us?"

"I just helped the survivors get away, I was going to leave when I heard you." Then a white Lucario with blue torso fur steps out from the shadows. He had golden marks on his antenna things, claws, spikes, and on his legs. Trippz didn't like the looks of this Lucario and she knows how Lucarios are if she's not careful.

"Well listen pal, I really don't want to start a fight is all. It's just that..." She sighs and tries to think without having the Lucario go berserk on her. "How can I say this? It's just that I care for others safety, listen you may not know my own kind, but I'm a jedi. Well I'm also a keyblade-bearer so you can tell I'm a good guy here and I'm also enemies with...someone who attacked the survivors as well..." She felt like an idiot now, what was this Lucario going to do to her now?

"Well, I kicked him in the face..." The lucario shows two bleeding bite marks on his legs. Those were Alucard's all right she thought, the Lucario looks at the girls. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go."

"Erm...Sure...We'll go too...See ya then..."

"Bye-bye!" Airwing said stupidly.

"Come on birdbrain!" Trippz grabs her by the shirt and before they left, Airwing says to the viewers. "And now we see how our friends are doing!"

Amaterasu, in her human form, walked along the beach of All-Star Town, the night sky was dark blue with stars twinkling in the sky and the moon was up with it's glorious whiteness, lighting up the waters with it's reflection. The sun goddess just sighs. She wished she knew who she loved a long time ago, who this man was. If Orochi didn't attack her home, she would still remember his name but she couldn't remember at all. Issun came out and looked up at the night sky. "Sure is a nice night out, huh Ammy?"

"Yes...It is..." Amaterasu replied, her voice sounded hurt and sad.

"Oh I see...You're still feeling depress..."

"It's just...It's just it's been so long and...I can't remember his name but I met him before..."

"I know how you feel..." Issun crosses his arms as the wind blew at their faces, but Issun and Amaterasu felt the wind blow. Wasn't the wind blowing from another direction? "Whoa Ammy, do you feel that? Are you using whirlwind?"

"No I'm not...It's probably coming from...THERE!" She points at the cliff at the sea, the wind was blowing from there.

"I say we go check it out, it could be a demon at work again."

Amaterasu ran towards the cliff and stops as she looks up, she could barely make out who it was not even the moon could help. "Someone is up there controlling the wind Issun."

"Yeah I see that, furball." Issun squint his eyes trying to get a better look on the stranger on the cliff, whoever it was it wore strange armour and wore a strange mask. "Never seen this guy in my life at all as well. I wonder what he's doing."

"It looks like he's moving his hands slowly for some reason."

"Wonder if we can get his attention from down here by making a star appear up at the sky."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Issun."

What the two didn't know is that it was Kalnur controlling the wind. He looks down and sees the two looking up at them. He waves his hands and stairs made out of solid water and air appears for Amaterasu to walk on, he then said for her to hear "Climb up..."

Amaterasu just stood there, staring at the stairs. Issun then said "Hmmm...Well I guess we climb up, nothing wrong there right?"

"Leap before you think?" Amaterasu said, smiling.

Issun chuckled "You took the words right out of my mouth!" Amaterasu starts climbing up the watery stairs, it was different than her walking on waters she use for shortcuts, but whoever she was going to meet did a fine work on the water and the air combined. As the two made it to the cliff, Kalnur was hovering in a lotus position. Issun just stared at him, not liking the looks of this guy at all.

"Why are you here?" Kalnur asked, mostly people would just ignore him and walk away without a word but of course this woman with wolf ears and tail and of course strange markings and a poncle dared to come to him, wanting whatever they're looking from him.

Issun just glared at him, not liking that guy as well. "It ain't any of your business pal!" He said angrily. "We're just walking around the beach is all. Plus was that you making that wind blow? Because furball here can show you a good 'Whirlwind'."

Kalnur just kept meditating. "I am meditating in finding someone when I felt you in the beach, how did you feel the power of the wind?"

"Easy; instincts!"

Amaterasu just kept staring at Kalnur and tilts her head with a curious face and said "Do I know you from somewhere before? You look kinda familiar..."

"I haven't and don't want to!" Issun turns red and steaming.

Kalnur wasn't pleased as he glares at Issun. "I don't know..." Then without warning he grabbed Issun in a blink of an eye. "But I've heard his annoying little voice before."

"HEY! LEMME GO! NO ONE GRABS ME LIKE THAT!"

Amaterasu gasped "Please don't hurt him!"

"Or what little poncle? You'll stab me with a sword?" Kalnur questioned, Issun just glared at him. No one grabs him except Amaterasu. Then as if out of nowhere a thunderbolt hits him releasing Issun from captivity. Issun grins with glee and said "HAH! That's what ya get for messing with Issun the Wandering Artist! Come on Ammy, let's get out of here before this creep does something else." Amaterasu nods and starts walking off, but she stopped when she heard Kalnur speak. "That felt...Tingly...How did you do that?"

Amaterasu turned to him. "Huh? You evade my Brush Technique?"

"I didn't evade it, it just didn't feel that hard."

Issun just stared at him jaw open. "Whoa...Mostly it would leave people scorched and knocked out but..." Issun slaps himself in the face. "Okay now you're starting to freak me out! Anyhoo, how she did that you should tell yourself that bub! It'll take you ages to figure out who she is."

Kalnur couldn't help but smirk as he removes his mask. "You pulled your punch...You can't be anything below the power of a god or minor deity."

"So you DO know what she's capable of then!" Amaterasu just kept eyeing on Kalnur, he looked really familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well now what are you planning on doing to furball since she used the Celestial Brush on ya?"

"Oh you poor deluded poncle." He chuckled. "Didn't you say NORMAL people would be fried by her 'Brush Technique'?" His eyes glow green, showing his true power and what he really is. "I too am...something else..."

"Wait...So you're a...God too?"

" -So he isn't human at all?- " Amaterasu thought to herself. " -So that's why he didn't get much damage by my Brush Technique...- "

"Yes, I am what you'd call a 'god'," Kalnur said. "But I dislike the name, too religious...I'm a Great Being."

"Great Being?" Issun questioned, never hearing the word before. "Never heard of them before."

"I think the Great Beings are some sort of guardians of another universe." Amaterasu explained. "They have different abilities and bear the masks giving them strength and power. Also the Masks bear magical power too that can be used on those who are immortal as well."

"So that mask isn't an ordinary mask at all? I thought it was use to hide his face or something."

"That too," Kalnur said, smiling at the astonish of this Sun Goddess's guessing. "But I am impressed, how do you know so much about us?"

Amaterasu just shrugged. "God intuition I guess..." Then she thought to herself. " -How DID I manage to remember that part?- "

"This sure has been one awkward meeting then..." Issun said. "And not even with a fight either, most meeting we encountered was always fights until we befriend someone."

"Outright hostility is only a waste of time, resources, and possible help from others, oh why bother?" Kalnur said, crossing his arms. His pupiless green eyes eyeing on Amaterasu unnoticed.

"I don't know why not." Issun explained. "But furball here always becomes number one in the end of the battle." The poncle smiles showing his teeth and itching his nose.

"As fun as finding if that is true in this case would be, I'm in no mood or desire to fight a wolf goddess."

Amaterasu just stands there looking at him as Issun spoke "Fine by us, buddy! Well, we better be on our way then, sorry for bothering you. But if you a stunt like that on me, you'll have to talk to Ammy here!"

Kalnur grabs Issun yet again and flings him out from the cliff and then mutters "Annoying Poncle..."

Issun screamed as he fell into the sand below, he gets up and shakes the sand off himself. "Stupid Being..." Apparently Issun said that out loud for Kalnur to hear and the Great Being shrunk to Issun's size and marches up to him and growls "Say that again! I dare you to!" He throws away his armor and weapons. The two glared at each other angrily and Issun spat out "Stupid...Great...BE-ING!" In a blink of an eye, Kalnur had Issun in a headlock. Issun yelps and struggled to get out as Kalnur says "Keep your cool, foolish poncle."

Issun struggled against Kalnur's bonds that he had around the poncle's neck. "LEMME GO! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS TO ME, PAL! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF!"

"Then prove it..."

Issun gets out his sword and slashes at his arm, freeing himself and backs off away from Kalnur. "HAHA! that's what you get from messing with THIS guy! No one can outstand me pal!"

Althought while Issun was too distracting by gloating at Kalnur, he rushes around Issun and has a blade up to his throat which if Issun tried anything to escape or attack him the blade would be his last. Kalnur grinned and said "Impressive, very impressive." He inch the blade closer as the poncle gulps in fear. "Give up, it's the most sensible solution."

Issun would never give up in situations like this, but of course he had Amaterasu as back-up and she was standing behind them in her wolf form, so Issun shouted "OKAY OKAY I GIVE I GIVE!" Kalnur removes the blade from his throat and the poncle moves away from him, catching his breath. "YOU'RE CRAZY TO DO THAT!"

"Not as crazy as me doing this!" Amaterasu growled, trapping Kalnur in her mouth, not swallowing him or chewing him, just trapping him like she does to Issun as always. Issun laughed with glee waiting for this so-called Great Being to say uncle. But apparently he heard no cries, no screams, and no mercy.

"It's comfy here." Kalnur said, laying down on Amaterasu's tongue. "I could get used to this." The two didn't know what to say but stood there. He's not complaining about her spit? Issun asked in his thoughts. For Amaterasu, she had the urge to spit him out right now, but of course whole-half of her is saying to let him stay until further notice. "A bit wet though, so I'd appreciate if you let me go..." Then he had a second thought. "Wait..." He then appears on top of Amaterasu's head out from thin air. "No need to do that." He smiled. Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion and curiosity. Issun was a bit ticked off by this so-called Great Being.

"I have to say, you are one strange Being." Amaterasu complimented.

"Well, unlike most deities which are attributed to a particular object, let's say...the sun; I am attributed to Change, and even though it's more grueling work, the rewards are better."

"Well for Ammy here," Issun explained, jumping on Amaterasu's nose. "She also gets rewards as well. Most reward can be any items AND praise once she restores nature and helps out people in need. The more furball here helps out the more people believe in the gods, even her."

"Oh, so you're the goddess of nature in this strange lands?"

"Goddess of Nature and the sun." Amaterasu said as she drew a circle in the sky, bring out the sun. The night disappeared and morning came as the sun rose up. "The sun is my specialty and without the sun, darkness will corrupt the lands with nothing but misfortune and curses. That's why it's my duty to keep the sun rising and shining the lands from the evil."

Kalnur snickered and bursts out laughing, leaving the two confused. "You did NOT just say that! Omg, it's hilarious!"

"Was it something I said?"

"What's your problem now, pal?" Issun growled, turning red again.

"Well, technically you're the one that is making evil by making good," Kalnur explained. "Making shadow by making light" he chuckled. "It's rather entertaining when people do that." His right hand is filled with shadows.

"Furball's not making evil ya dope! Are you trying to confuse us or something?"

"You see, evil and good exist only in one's mind, and if there wasn't the concept of 'good' then 'evil' wouldn't exist" His left hand is filled with light. "Shadow/darkness/evil is not in conflict with light/good/, people are the ones who make then conflict." He joins the two together to make a yin-yang symbol. "See?"

"Uh-huh...I see then..."

Just then, the sun goddess hears someone coming and sees Airwing skipping towards them. She shakes Kalnur off of her head and he lands in the sand. She places his paw on top of him so the bird-harpy thing wouldn't see him. Airwing goes up to the two and says "HIIIIIIIIIII AMMY!"

"Hello Airwing, how are you today?" Amaterasu asked.

"All cuddly and sweet like a teddy bear!" Airwing hugs herself, almost like she's shining in happiness.

"Pleasetakeyourfootoffme!" Kalnur muffled through her paw. Airwing heard him and looked around asking "Who said that?"

"I don't know..." Amaterasu thinks to save their tails. "Erm...Why don't you run along now, Airwing."

Airwing just stood there for one minute, then said. "OKAY!" and she takes off running, when Airwing was far away from them, she removes her paw away from underneath Kalnur. He gasps for breath and looks at her with an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry about that, I couldn't let her see you."

"Yeah, she's too stupid for her own good." Issun said, trying not to laugh. Then he heard someone else coming and sees Eddy holding a jawbreaker, laughing like a maniac. "FROGFACE AT 12:00!" Amaterasu grabs Kalnur with her mouth and goes hiding behind the cliff as the frogfaced Ed-boy comes running.

"HAHAHAHA! I cannot believe Kevin fall for the Nintendo DSi that Double D made!" Eddy laughed. "Hahaha! This jawbreaker is mine! MINE!"

Amaterasu spits him out and says "Sorry about that again, I couldn't let Eddy see you."

"Kevin's gonna give him a beating later though..." Issun added.

Kalnur coughs and says "Why not?"

"Let's just say that Eddy is a big-time scammer to everyone, but someone we know is good friends with him sooooo...It's hard to keep him out of trouble."

Kalnur thinks, then gets an idea. "That can be...easily solved."

"Just how can you do that?" Amaterasu and Issun asked. Eddy was still eyeballing on the jawbreaker not noticing the three.

"Watch this." He then coats the jawbreaker in a transparent sheet of pepper spray, invisible to the naked eye. "I'll keep doing that if he scams people for them, that way he'll learn to behave."

Eddy chunks the jawbreaker into his mouth and starts savoring the taste. At first it tasted like the flavor he knew, then it started becoming…spicy. His eyes starts watering and his face turned red and steam came out from his ears. He spits the jawbreaker out and screams. "HOOOOOOOOOOOOT! WATER! WATER! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" He runs around his mouth on fire and finds a nearby water fountain and starts drinking water down like water putting out fire out from a house. After his mouth cools down he sighs in relief. "Ah...Much Better..." Eddy then glares at the jawbreaker. "Stupid rip-off jawbreaker!" He kicks it away from him and then walks off muttering something under his breath. Amaterasu and Issun peeked out and sighed in relief while Kalnur layed against the wall smirking.

"Well, he did get them by lowly means." Kalnur said.

"Right..." Amaterasu muttered. Even though Kalnur seemed calm and gentle, there was something that made her interest in him, but she can't put her finger on it. Is this the guy she always hangs out all the time? She decides to go to the library to see if she could figure out about Kalnur. She says her good-byes and heads towards the Town's Library.

Meanwhile near All-Star town, Waka looks down below. He knew Amaterasu finally met him, but there is yet for them to know each other. First he met Amaterasu, then soon he'll meet the rogues and of course Trippz Grissom herself. He was also surprised that Amaterasu knew about the Great Being information and didn't expect her to get it quite right. He wonders if she and Kalnur will finally unite their love again. Of course it wouldn't happen anyway. As his thoughts wander in his head, Kalnur comes and "accidently" knocks Waka off the edge of the cliff while on his way the Celestial Plain. "WHOOAAA!" Waka grabs onto the edge of the cliff before he fell. "ARE YOU CRAZY? O WASN'T PREPARED FOR THAT! I WOULD'VE GOT KILLED!"

"No you weren't, who said there was nothing for you to land in?" Kalnur asked, smirking at him. Waka just glared at him in disgust. Why did Amaterasu haved to know this guy anyway?

"Whatever..." He climbs back up and dusts himself off. "So...It looks like the two of you are getting along very well, and without a challenge too. Of course she would've beaten you like she'd beaten me...Twice that is...But she has yet to try to remember where she has met you as for you met her."

"Ah, you poor, foolish little human, strong as she may be, she has a path too righteous to be fully effective."

Waka smirked and looks at him. "Human? Me? Excuse moi Kalnur, but I am no mere human, I've been partnered with Amaterasu for a while now. In fact as I recall before Orochi attacked the Celestial Plain, you and her got along pretty well...She had eyes for you and you had eyes for her." Waka looks up at the sky. "But all of a sudden both you and her lost memory of that, you don't know who she is and she doesn't know who you are. Even before you were a Great Being she liked you, but of course I guess you lost track of that a while ago." He shrugs his shoulders.

"Excelled as you may be, your race is human, just as Issun's is poncle, and you can't change that so easily, mon ami." Kalnur chuckles. "That's why I am going to explore that Celestial Plain you talked about, if it is so important, I must have left something there before that..."

"Do as you must, Amaterasu is also seeking answers, but I doubt she'll find any books about the Great Beings and the other warriors of your world." He then crosses his arms.

"Who knows? Worlds are big and things are small."

Amaterasu was really downed to herself. she couldn't find any information about Kalnur or the Great Beings. She found nothing about him. She saw him before, but her memory was really, really bad. Where exactly has she seen him and why does she feel like she loves him? She lays down on the ground and starts crying. It hurts her not remembering. She then heard footsteps and quickly dries her tears and sees Kalnur as a Ninetailed fox with the mask and silver and gold marks on him. "Huh? What is he doing here in the Celestial Plain?" Amaterasu asked herself. She got up and walked toward him as he digged through the ground looking for something. "Excuse me, but...what are you looking for?"

Kalnur looks at her and smiles. "Oh hi; just something I left here." He keeps digging.

She looks at him confused. "Something you left here? Like what?" She keeps following him.

"I don't know, but if this is the most important place here, then it's where I left it..." He keeps digging with no luck and sighs in annoyance, then he looks at Amaterasu, his green eyes looking at Amaterasu's yellow eyes. "Funny, you're not freaking out."

"Why would I? I'm not worried at all...Although..." She looks down. "I can't remember much of my past..."

"Well, the two girls from a while ago freaked out at me being a ninetailed fox." What he was referring to was Sasha the Goddess of Darkness and her Boo Celestrial Envoy Sarah. He keeps digging and growls in fustraightion. "Where the dadgum are you?"

Amaterasu decided to help out and goes over to one spot and digs. After she finishes something pops out from the ground and she looks at it, it was some sort of bracelet/arm guard called a vambrace. "Hey! I found something over here!"

Kalnur walks over and sees it. "Hmmm...interesting way to leave myself a message."

She picks it up and sets it by his feet. "So what was it doing on my home anyway?"

"If this place was so important for me, I would have left something important like this."

"Really? I didn't know..." She looks at the arm guard. "...So you left something like this on my plain as a reminder?"

"Yeah, other important place too, probably...Now let's see..." He puts it on and then all of a sudden, a tingling sensation overcomes him follow by a rush of memories. His eyes widen and looks at Amaterasu.

"Uhhhhh...Are you all right? Is there something wrong with this item?"

"Oh...My...Well, let's go with 'God'..." Kalnur then takes a fewk steps back.

"What is it? Should I be worried about it? Please tell me..." She steps closer to him.

"do you have a human form?" He asked, turning into his "Human" form and still stepping back.

"Of course!" Amaterasu turns into her human form. "But what seems to be the problem though? It looks like you're not gonna be yourself anytime soon or something."

Kalnur then glomps her to the ground, making Amaterasu squeak. Kalnur looks at her, smiling deviously. "No I'm not."

"Okay...you're starting to scare me now..." Amaterasu shivered. Kalnur takes off the vambracer and hands it to her.

"Put it on, you'll see..." He kept smiling. Amaterasu takes it, then looks up at him. She was gonna say something about how it was gonna work when she puts it on, but before she could say anything he said "A slight tingling sensation followed by a memory rush." She understood and puts the vambrace on and then she started having the same thing as Kalnur did. After the memory came back to her, she looks up at Kalnur. Tears started welling up on her eyes and hugs him. "So it is you...I cannot believe it!"

Kalnur hugs her as well, now smiling normally. "It's been a long time."

"I can't believe it's been so long, Kalnur. I'm sorry I was gone after Orochi killed me..." she sobbed, tears still flowing down her cheek. "I'm so sorry..."

Kalnur wipes the tears away. "Hush...Let's not talk about what was but what is and will be." He hugs her close. Amaterasu nods and lays her head on his shoulder. She was happy that she had reunited him.

~~~~~3 months later...~~~~~

Everything was quiet...too quiet in All-Star town...The night sky was clear and the white moon filled the darkness with it's amazing glow. A newspaper stand with a picture of Trippz, Tina, and the team's faces on the front was sitting there. A shadow Heartless comes and looks at one of the newspaper. It then takes it and runs off deep into the forest. It runs pass the Fruit Forest and into the jungle. The Heartless enters deep in the cave and goes up to two figures in the darkness and sets the newspaper on the coffee table. The figure, which looks like a megapon, picks it up and studies the picture of Trippz.

"Well, well...If it isn't our dear friend." The megapon figure said.

"You know that catgirl?" Another figure, which looks like a Lucario said. "I bumped into her one time, surprise to see you know her."

"Yeah..." The eyeball figure takes off the gauntlet and two vampire bite marks can be seen. "And of course...There was also a cute frog girl I met once..."

"Frog girl?"

The eyeball nods, petting a nearby Heartless. "Of course, if you like maybe we should go visit there. Whaddya say?"

The Lucario figure just stood there, then nods. "Yeah, it wouldn't hurt. I mean, we've been cooped up in this cave. At least we should go check out this so-called 'All-Star Town'."

"Can we all come too?" The Heartless asked, looking up at the two.

"Of course, we need you guys to help us on something anyway."

To Be Continued...


	10. Unity Hearts Meets The Dashing Rogues

**_Chapter 9: Unity Hearts Meets The Dashing Rogues_**

I don't own anyone except my OCs.

They say that without light there's no darkness and when there's no darkness there's no light. Like no hero there's no villains and no villains mean no heroes. Although villains don't rest until they have what they want and the heroes want peace and harmony. That's why Unity Hearts keeps All-Star safe from harm's way, but their peaceful ways will surely change, both their town and their lives. Trippz and her team seem to know that their enemy Alucard has found their town a few months and they don't know why he's there, but all they know is that he's looking for something...or someone.

Sonic encountered him in England while looking for the emerald, Alucard almost made him into a snack, but thanks to the Emerald it managed to save him and he got out before Alucard did anything to the hedgehog. Then the White Lucario that Trippz and Airwing encountered went into Trippz's shop while looking for something and they never had a chance to stop him. Tails and Fuego don't know anything of what's going on, but whatever it may be Unity Hearts WILL be ready for the worst...

~~~~~1 month later...~~~~~

The town was abuzzing in All-Star Town. The sky was clear with the sun shining down it's warmth down the peaceful town, the citizens coming and going their daily routines and errands, and hanging out around the theater, shops, and the arcade. Trippz was with her sister along with the Eds, Knuckles, Tina, Airwing, and a brown dog name Hank. Trippz was looking worried because she saw a bat one night and that bat was her enemy that her dad saved her from.

"I don't know what to do, you guys." Trippz said, looking down. "I think he's coming back to get his revenge on me. I've been enemies with him and now he knows where I live and he'll start seeking me out."

"Maybe we should just move to another town." Double D said.

"No way! We had ourselves settled here and we're not going to move at all too just to have him find us again! This is MY town and I'll fight him with everything I have! Plus I have to protect my sister from him as well."

"I know you will, Trippz." Tina said, smiling.

"She's right," Knuckles added. "With him around who knows what else could go wrong."

"Maybe Heartless running amock in town?" Eddy asked boredly.

"HEARTLESS! AAAAAAH!" Airwing squawked and rams her head through the ground like an ostritch.

Trippz shook her head and said "Guys, don't worry about those stupid black creatures. They won't come near this town without us around!"

"By the way, Trippz" Tina said. "How is Virginia, Sora, Riku, and the others that decided to travel for a while doing?"

"Oh they're doing all right, they've been calling me and sending me letters about their travel and how they're doing so far."

"Well that's good, at least they're okay."

"You and me both."

Just then , their music is interrupted by a breaking news broadcast. "We interrupt this program for the Breaking News report. Heartless has been spotted in All-Star Town wandering around. They don't seem to be attacking anyone for their hearts and seem to be minding their own business. They can only listen to an eyeball with a Mask and a White Lucario."

"HEARTLESS!" Airwing screamed once again, running right into the town. Everyone freaks out and chases after her, but apparently after a little while they lost her. Airwing freaks once in a while when something scares the living days out of her and that aggrevates the team a bit. They get to the park and looks around, but no Airwing.

"That Airwing, I swear!" Double D said. "She's almost afraid of everything; Heartless, Voltemort, Sephiroth, Micheal Jackson, sheesh!"

"Trippz, you need to put that girl on a leash!" Eddy commented.

"Hey, she ain't a dog Fish Face so quiet and shut your trap!" Trippz growled. "Anyway, Airwing could be ANYWHERE!" Tina felt like someone was around spying on them, just waiting to strike any moment now and she kept her eyes open just in case. Double D was too busy looking around behind bushes and other things in case Airwing was hiding somewhere undecent for him that he couldn't handle. But just then, a black and green blur zooms by and Double D felt his hat grabbed and someone laughed. Everyone turned to Double D and saw him without his beany and screamed because either their eyes are bleeding or freaking out. "OMG! DOUBLE D!"

"MY EYES!" Knuckles shouted, covering his eyes. "IT BUUUURRRNS!"

"GEEZ BOY, PAY ATTENTION!" Hank barked, not liking the site he's seeing. Double D ran into a wig store and got a powdered wig, hiding his horrible head.

"Okay, if I ever find that fiend that stole my hat will pay!" Double D growled.

"Don't worry there, Partner. I'll find that runt and teach him a lesson!" Hank then ran off to go find Double D's hat. Everyone else except Trippz and Tina started searching around the town looking for whoever is responsible for the Heartless roaming around town. Trippz and Tina sat down on a bench in the park resting for a while. Trippz was the only one laying back while Tina was looking around for any sign of danger. She felt like something was spying on them, apparently there was because an anaconda tail that was behind them was moving about. This Anaconda was as big as a subway train and it was very long, long to wrap a Dodonga fully. It saw Trippz and Tina all alone on the bench in the park, the anaconda hasn't eaten and was looking for something to eat and he was looking at two meals anyway.

"Mealssssss?" It hissed, staring hungrily over the Grissom Sisters. Saliva dripped from his maw, tongue flicking in and out from it's mouth to see how tasty the two were. Trippz's scent seemed a bit off and Tina's scent smelled sweet. It hisses again "MEEEEAAAALLLSSSSSS" It open it's jaw and readied itself to eat the two girls.

Trippz smelt the Anaconda's scent and looked at her young sister and asked "Do you smell that?"

"What?" Tina asked.

"It smells like an Anaconda is nearby..." The two looked at each other, then looked over their shoulders and saw the Anaconda ready to eat them for lunch. They both screamed "ANACONDA!" And moved out of the way before the giant snake got them into his mouth. Trippz looks at it and says "SHEESH THAT'S A BIG ANACONDA!"

"Wow, it's really big!" Tina gasped, studying the giant snake. The Anaconda got up and spits out the bench, it hisses and looks both at them.

"Are you two my mealssssss?" It hissed, looking at them as it moved it's head to them. They both backed away.

"Uhm...No, we are not..."

"Plus I don't think we would taste very good at all too." Trippz added. "Anyway, you kinda surprised us there too, big guy."

"Then we're...friendsssssss?" The Anaconda asked. The two sisters looked at each other, then shrugged.

"Yeah...I guess we are..."

The Anaconda hissed happily and goes over to the two and coiled around them. It gave them a light squeeze hug, then slithered off. The two sisters sighed in relief. "Trippz, let's not let that happen again..." Tina said.

"Got it..."

With Eddy and Ed, the two Eds are looking around for the fiends that are threatening All-Star Town. Ed sniffs around the ground while Eddy scans around thinking about capturing Heartless and selling them for cash. "When we bag those black fleabags, we can sell them to some freak show for cash, lumpy!"

"Aw, but I want to keep them as a pet, Eddy!" Ed whined.

"And a pet Heartless you will get! You can keep one of the Shamans while I keep the rest to myself!"

"Oh boy, oh boy!" Ed keeps sniffing around and then sees a Shadow Heartless crawling about. Ed points at it like a hunting dog. "THERE IT IS, EDDY!"

"LET'S GET IT!" The Heartless looks at them and shrieks in fear, running away from the two Ed-boys. "COME BACK HERE, I ONLY WANT TO SELL YOU!"

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" The Heartless shrieked.

While everyone was looking for the fiends, Honene helps out as well as she too is looking for them. Although she was looking for Double D's hat. Although she was very sweet and fragile, she still had some fight in her since she had a Keyblade to protect herself from harm's way. Plus she was being helpful of supporting her friends since they need the help they can get from the strangers that are running around town with the Heartless. Of course, if the Heartless dared to attack her, she'll just use her keyblade and defend herself. But the Heartless only sees her and go about their business, minding their own.

Honene gets to the middle town and sees Double D's hat laying on the ground. She looks around to see if anyone was around and sees no one. She sighs in relief and picks up the map, but as she picks it up she heard a voice.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!" someone shouted, Honene shrieks and looks around. whoever shouted at her scared her out of her wits. Apparently that was the Masked Eyeball. He was glaring at her from the shadows. He only came for the hat, but of course her scent was overrealming him. It was her blood that made him want to bite her big time, but he was restraining himself from doing so. If he bit her, it would mean that she won't accept what he is and what he does to newbies he meets. He slaps himself and shook off the hunger he was having in his system. "Must'nt...bite...for...blood." He muttered to himself. Honene looked around and shrugs as she turns around to walk off. The Masked Eyeball came out from the shadows and got in front of her, snatching the hat from her. "Sorry, but this is my prized trophy!"

"Hey! Gimme that, that belongs to a friend of mine!" Honene commanded, wanting the hat back. "He can't be seen without his hat!"

"Well, he should've payed attention. Maybe next time he'll pay close to his surroundings."

Honene grump, glaring at him almost like a child. She sighs and asked "Well...Is there anyway I can have it back?"

The Masked Megapon only had one, but she had to have the guts to do it. He ran his tongue on his megapon-like fangs. "Well...There is one, but you'll faint."

Honene didn't know what he meant by that. "And what's that?"

The Masked Eyeball looks at her, baring fangs at her hungrily. "Because of blood lost."

Honene shrieked and backs away. It was best that she didn't go for it, she would do it but she was scared it was a trick so she didn't risk it. "Uhm...On second thought...Maybe not..." She backs away and turns around as she walked off.

"Yeah, you do that." The Masked Eyeball laughed. As she left he sighed, he felt sad because he met her once again and he had to show off his fangs. Plus if she knew his true power, she wouldn't like him. She seemed sweet, but he didn't know she was fully, never hurt a fly. He thought he may as well go after her and talk to her, telling her how much he feels about her, but he restrains from doing it and turns around as he walked off. Heart-brokened and not even saying a few words about his feelings to her.

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy were still chasing the Heartless. Hank was about to come around the corner, but the Heartless passes by him and so did the Eds. "What in tarnation?"

"HEARTLESS, HANK!" Ed shouted.

"WE GOT 'EM NOW!" Eddy giggled in glee. They were about to pounce on it, but the same White Lucario that Trippz and Airwing met uses Force Palm on them, sending Eddy to the wall first and then Ed. Hank manage to avoid it and stands there, growling at the Lucario.

"Sorry about that, Eddy" Ed apologized, still has Eddy stuck on the wall and pinned to it.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Eddy shouted angrily.

Hank growls at the Lucario. "HEY YOU! LEAVE THE BOYS ALONE!"

"When you leave MY boys alone!" Growled the White Lucario, glaring at the brown cowdog.

"Your boys? Oh I see...YOU'RE the one controlling these stupid, brainless no-good black farments!"

The White Lucario growls, an angry vein popping out from his head. "What. Did. You. Call. Them?"

"You heard me! So are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

"Oooh you're in for the beating of your life pal!" Then the Lucario bends himselfs with some metal spiked gloves as they flared with aura. Eddy, Ed, and Hank's jaws dropped to the ground. "And I ain't playing nice!"

"Uhhhh...Did I say those things about those Heartless? I meant the other creatures, eh heh heh..." Hank chuckles innocently. Apparently the Lucario jumps at all of them and attacks them. Few minutes the three were on one pile on each other, bruised and beaten.

"That's what you get for calling my boys stupid!" The White Lucario growled.

"HEY! LEAVE MY PALS ALONE!" Someone shouted, Trippz was the one that shouted and the Grissom Sisters come running in between them and points their keyblades at the white Lucario. "What? You again? Seriouslu dude, we need to stop bumping into each other, it's getting old!"

Tina looks nervously at the Heartless. "Whoa...Too many Heartless..."

The Lucario glared at them. "Your pals called my heartless stupid, no-good and evil; they had it coming!" The Heartless hides behind him. " You gonna try to do the same or can we leave without having to break more noses?"

Trippz looks at him. She didn't know why the heartless would be his. "Your Heartless?"

"That's...strange..." Tina added. Eddy and Ed gets behind them, freaked out. "DON'T LET HIM HURT ME! THAT LUCARIO'S A MONSTER!" Eddy shouted.

"AND HE BENDS METAL!" Ed shouted.

"That's right, MY Heartless! Now get out before I get you out!"

"THIS IS MY TOWN!" Trippz barked. "HOW ABOUT YOU GET OUT?"

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO OUR BOYFRIENDS?" Everyone looks to see Lee, May, and Marie Kanker marching towards them. "Oh snap!"

Lee goes up to Trippz's face and growled "You aren't trying to do anything funny, are ya?"

Trippz shakes her head. "No I'm not," Then she points at the Lucario and Heartless. "But he beat them to the pulp a while back."

"WHAT?" The Kankers glares at the Lucario, no one messes with their men so the three sisters jumps on all of the Heartless and the Lucario as Trippz, the Eds, Tina, and Hank made a clean get-away. After finally getting away from the Lucario and the Heartless, they stopped and catched their breath.

"That...was a close one!" Trippz exclaimed. Normally her enemies weren't that threatening but when it comes to dealing with heart-stealing Heartless, it's tough to take them down. But what was strange to her was that Heartless strike fast and steal the heart to feed themselves but they didn't even attack the two Ed-boys nor the Cowdog. Something was up and she wanted to know why.

"Tell me about it!" Eddy agreed. "I mean did you see how much Heartless there was?"

"One is not the lonely number!" Ed explained randomly.

"Guys, it's cool it's gone! So let it be that way!" Trippz said. Tina looks over her shoulder and saw the Lucario and the Heartless once again, this time they were marching...to their direction.

"Uhhhhhh...Sis!" Tina whimpered. They look and saw then charged towards their way.

"OH MY GOD! RUN AWAY!" Trippz screamed. They took off yet again, but the Heartless were too fast and they took them down quickly and stamped something on their backs. Eddy gets up as the Black Creatures leave along with the Lucario.

"What did those things put on my back?" Eddy asked, trying to look at his own back. Trippz looks and it was some sort of symbol; A D and R with a snake on them was printed like a symbol. Another team, Trippz thought. Apparently Trippz was dealing with another group, but the group had a Lucario and Heartless, was it something Trippz was missing? Who are these guys with the letters D and R on it?

To Be Continued...


	11. The Hideout In the Fruit Forest

Chapter 10: The Hideout Near Fruity Forest.

Things have been pretty weird since A megapon, A Lucario, and the Heartless struck town. It was really weird for Team Unity Hearts. Trippz is all ready dealing with other hard measures but she can't deal with another one, yet something tells her that maybe the Megapon has some connections to her old rival, who she thought chickened out long ago when she turned half-vampire. It bothered her a little, but she wasn't too worried at all. She decided a meeting about this situation is at hand so she asked Princess Peach if she is busy one night and the Princess said not that she knows of except a meeting being held in her own castle. That's something Trippz wants. She knows that the town was in danger and she wanted a few people she knows to come and talk about the situation. Mario, Luigi, Sasha, Grace, Sarah, Cleo, and Tina had come to the meeting. It was about 10:00 P.M. at night and the moon was full. Trippz wasn't too nervous, but something in her gut tells her another story.

"Settle down everyone now settle down." Toadsworth said as everyone stopped talking. "As you are aware of our situation, the Heartless has attacked the peaceful All-Star Town..." Great, now Trippz was having a feeling. A bad feeling that someone's watching them...Spying on them. "Now we have the worse situations with Diablo, the God of Evil, but nothing like this. Of course the Heartless didn't attack at all but we have to be on our wits. That's why Trippz is going to discuss what she has plan...or of course explain this tragedy." Trippz snapped back to reality and stood up for the crowd, Grace and Luigi have all ready fallen asleep due to boredom and Mario and Sasha are just listening. Trippz gradually stood up and cleared her throat. "As you all know, our town is now in grave danger. Not only am I dealing with my evil cousin, but two strangers; a Megapon and a Lucario with an army of Heartless, has attacked our precious town. The town was suppose to be peaceful with no worried and less villains attacking, but now we're dealing with dangerous issues now. These guys have stamped some sort of symbol on my back when they came." She shows all of them the symbol. "I do not know what this means or why they post it around town, but something tells me that we maybe dealing with another team that wants to threaten our home." Everyone whispered to one another, nervous looks on their faces. Toadsworth nodded his head to Trippz as she sat back down, she still had that feeling that someone was in the room besides everyone she knows. "Now...Is there any question about this?" No one answered. "Come now, don't be shy."

"Well you all could ask if you caught us, but that's never gonna happen." A voice asked, everyone looks around and then Trippz spotted the Megapon at the open window sill. "You'll never catch us even if you tried."

"You again?" Trippz growled, Tina gets behind her older sister for protection. "Why are you threatening our town?"

"Your town is wat too peaceful and I thought that I start the fire around if you know what I mean."

Trippz growled lowly at him. "Well I don't want more trouble not by the likes of you! Just wait until we find you!"

The Megapon scuff. "You can't touch me, and plus it's none of your business of what we're planning. Now I must leave now." He then threw a smoke bomb down, replacing himself with a Heartless waving a white flag as he says "Apalla?" Giving everyone a cute face. Trippz didn't know what to do now, her town was in danger big time.

Days seem to pass by and the two strangers with the Heartless kept coming back to town. Left and right they've stolen half the town's supplies of food, furniture, weaponry, accessories, water supplies, ect. Most of U.H. team have tried to stopped them but they either end up unconscious due to knock-out gas, being knocked out by hand, traps, getting pinned down by Heartless, or mummified by duct tape. Trippz was just not having her days as they keep coming back. She didn't know what to do as those thieves kept coming back.

Few Months later, Trippz, Fang, Tina, Honene, Wizham, Prue, and Luigi decided to go out into the wild to look around for any goods, but they ended up lost in the deep forest and the day turned into night. Luigi was trembling due to darkness around them.

"Admit it Trippz, we're lost." Wizham said. "There are trees all around us, there's no exits nor anything."

"I know, I guess wandering out of All-Star Town was a bad idea." Trippz said, looking at the map, holding the flashlight with her other hand. "I swear, we were on the right trail to look for one of the pieces for Fuego's project, and now we're lost."

"I w-wish M-Mario w-was h-here..." Luigi trembled.

Trippz looks up at the night sky and knew that they weren't going to get back until morning. "Trippz, maybe we should find somewhere to park it for the night." Fang said. "I mean, it's not like anyone owns this place anyway."

"Well I'm not taking anymore steps!" Luigi barked. "I have enough walking in the dark for one night! So I'm staying RIGHT here!"

"Luigi, I think you're a bit-" Before Wizham could finish, five pairs of yellow eyes stares at them in the darkness behind Luigi. Everyone except the young Mario brother had the "oh shi-" look on their faces. Luigi just looks at them and asked "What?" Before anyone could answer, the Heartless leaps out and ties Luigi up and takes off. "AAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"LUIGI!" Trippz screamed, chasing the Mario Brother along with her pals behind her. The Heartless giggled like children and entered a cave. Trippz was about to enter to rescue Mario, but Fang grabs her arm quickly before she entered. "Trippz wait!" Fang exclaimed. "We can't enter there!" "Why not?" "Because there maybe more of them in there." "Well we can't leave Luigi to those Heart-stealing things!" Trippz looks at the cave, she could hear the Heartless giggling in the dark cave. She didn't know what to do and she could hear Luigi's cry for help in there as well. Trippz decided that she NEEDS to rescue the Green Plumber before it's too late for him. "All right, let's go in everyone." Trippz said, they then walked slowly in without any Heartless detecting them.

Meanwhile, Luigi was struggling in his rope prisonment as he was hung upside-down. "LET ME GO! You guys don't know what you're dealing with!"

"We're not gonna let you go so easily." Said a Megapon Figure.

"We have plans for you anyway." The Lucario figure added. Luigi's blood went cold then kept struggling.

"Plans? I hope it's not life or death because if it's death, Mario's going to kick all your butt!"

"Yeah right, like we care what he does! We want something for you to do anyway." Trippz and the others were spying on the two figures, the Heartless wandering around like little children as Trippz and her pals hid behind some rocks.

"There he is." Tina whispered.

"Poor Luigi..." Fang added, they ducked down and discuss their plan. "We need to get a bit nearer to see what these guys have plans for Luigi."

"Don't look at me, I have enough damage from everything for right now." Trippz whispered harshly.

"Well, what else could we do?" Honene asked, her scent seem to attract the Megapon a bit but he knew Trippz was near. "We can't leave him dead to these guys."

"I'll go right ahead and spy on them." Prue whispered, getting out a pack of Starburst that was made from Polyjuice, but last only an hour and tastes better. "I'll become a heartless and see what those two want for Luigi." Trippz was uneasy about her Gatomon friend going out there, spying on them. In fact Trippz remembered how she got Prue. But before Trippz had her flashback Prue finished her sentence. "Trippz trust me, I'll be fine. Don't worry about it."

Trippz snapped back and then nodded. Prue took a bite out of the Starburst and turned into a Heartless, she then snuck to the crowd, blending in. She got a bit close to the two to see what else they'll say. The Megapon then spoke up. "Listen, we just need you and your brother to go to the back and fix up the plumbing for us."

"We just need something for the water slides for our pool room" The Lucario added. Luigi stopped and look at them.

"...Are you pulling my leg?" Luigi asked.

"No we're not, we just need you to sit still for a second so we can talk this over."

"...Well I don't know..."

Prue growled and shouted "WHAT? IS THAT IT? YOU'RE NOT GONNA THREAT HIM OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT?" The Heartless and the two looks at her, a look of concern, confusion AND anger in their eyes. Prue sweatdrops because she knew she was in danger. "Oops...I mean..." She then tried to raise her thumbs up. "All right, pool sounds cool!"

The Megapon growled and marches towards her. "Who the heck are you?"

"Uh-oh..." Prue backs away to the wall. "Uhhh...I-I'm...Uh...Prue-licious and...I just moved down here to check out this neat place."

"Oh yeah? Well why do you have the same bandana as the Black Gatomon in the town?" One of the Heartless asked.

"Uhhh...It's a different pair?" The Megapon grabs Prue and raised her up. He then shouted "BANKAI!" And deep fries her, knocking her unconscious with critical damage (Note: To Creamecream and Xeno-Chao, please excuse this part as I know some stuff like this kills a digimon but he just knocked her out is all.) Prue turned back into a Black Gatomon and fell to the ground. Trippz saw the whole thing and was devastated by seeing this. She remembered getting Prue when she was a little digimon, she named Prue after the Halliwell Sister that sacrificed herself to protect her sisters. She and Prue grew up together and became friends, apparently the two got separated for unknown reasons. Trippz couldn't remember how but Trippz never saw Prue until she found her wandering around. But traveling later Prue encountered an army of evil digimon and they brainwashed her and turned her into a Black Gatomon. Trippz and her friends manage to save Prue, but she was stuck as a Black Gatomon, Prue used to be the color purple and digivolves like a normal Gatomon, but now Prue digivolves differently now.

The Heartless goes over to Prue and drags her off as the Lucario drags Luigi to the pipe room, the Megapon dusts his hands and walks off somewhere else. Trippz had tears in her eyes, Fang comforts her. After a few minutes Trippz got herself together and looks at her sister and friends. "All right, let's find out what these guys are up to." They nodded and came out of their hiding, no Heartless were around so they were free to search the whole place for their friend and the secrets behind these two strangers. Fang checks in the draws, Wizham checks under the furniture, Honene looks around, Trippz looks under and above things, and Tina look over some rooms. The Living Room they live in was big. There was a big flat screen TV that's possibly HD and with cable, game consoles, video games such as Assassin's Creed, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Metal Gear Solid 4, Left 4 Dead, and other games. There are also three couches; possibly for company and compare to Trippz she has a feeling in her gut that something tells her that they're trespassing instead of visiting, two comfy chairs, a coffee table with some Manga books piled on top of each other; mostly it looks like Bleach, Naruto, and few Vampire Manga, also some other anime discs as well compare to the manga. "Geez, these guys must have obsession with anime, huh?" Trippz asked.

"Must be because Anime is WAY popular than American Cartoons." Wizham said. "And you also watch Anime too Trippz, so don't go judging people!"

"All right, sorry!" Trippz kept looking about the room. There was some pictures hanging on the walls...and newspaper torn-offs on a billboard that had her and her team. "Whoa...Check these out guys..." They came over and looked at the board.

"Is that...us?" Honene asked. She then saw her picture with a pink heart drawn around her. "Holy cow! Someone must have a crush on me!"

"Not so loud!" Fang whispered.

"Sorry..."

"Man...They must've been following through our missions."

"Even the ones during our summer in Summer Island!" Wizham exclaimed. "But I just have a question..."

"Whuzzat?"

"Why are our names written in blood on our photos?" Wizham points his paw at their pictures from the newspaper, all of them circled in blood and above the pics is the words "To Drink Out From". Tina had a scared look on her face. Trippz couldn't figure out why or how but whoever this Lucario and this Megapon are, one of them want their blood.

"Well, do you like your stay?" Said a familiar voice, they all turn to be greeted by the Megapon and the Lucario. They screamed thinking now they were in deep dog poop. Wizham faints.

"Don't hurt us!" Tina whimpered. "We didn't mean to trespass!"

"Calm down, we're not gonna harm you. We've been waiting for you anyway."

"Waiting for us?" Now the group were confused. Why were they expecting the Unity Hearts to come to their cave for a "Visit?"

"You deep fried my Black Gatomon friend!" Trippz growled. "How is that even welcoming!"

"She was trespassing!" The Lucario corrected. "How could you let her do that anyway?"

"She had everything under control until you found out what she REALLY was! Plus she was my BEST FRIEND!" Her hands burst into flames of anger. Tina goes over to her and clutches her arm.

"Sis, please! It's not worth it!" Tina cried out, trying to calm her older sister. Trippz got to her knees and cried. "Sis..."

"You don't know how much trouble she went through...just like the First Prue I knew...before she sacrificed herself to save Piper and Phoebe before I've met Paige." A tear comes down her cheek. "I name my gatomon after Prue Halliwell, we've became best friends too and I swore myself to never let her make a mistake just like the Halliwell Prue, but now it looks like I lost her!" Trippz starts sobbing, Fang comes up to her and holds her in his arms. The Megapon and the Lucario just stared at her, not showing any signs of helping as well. They look at each other and nodded.

"All right, come with us to the Dining Room." The Lucario said. "You guys maybe hungry." Trippz's sister and friends helped her up and follow the two. "And your Black Gatomon's all right, she's just knocked out is all."

"So don't worry one bit about her." The Megapon said. "The Doctor Heartless and Shamans are healing her and taking care of her. Anyway, how are things in Patapolis?"

"Well...Patapolis is all right." Fang began. "In fact, Meden seemed a bit worried about someone..."

~~~Flashback~~~~

"Priestess Meden!" Hatapon shouted, running towards Meden and Fourtailpon. "Meden, we have a problem!"

"What is it, hatapon?" Meden asked.

"Well...It seems that the Metapon we've been looking for is missing! We can't seem to find him anywhere, and the man in red doesn't seem to be around either."

"What about the Zigotons? Maybe they have him." Fourtailpon asked.

"No, Kharma sent a note saying that she doesn't truly have him either."

"Well keep searching, if you don't find him by five days, give up the search!"

"Yes sir!" Then hatapon takes off to get the search party together, Meden sighs and goes over to the alter with a worried look. Fourtailpon saw this and follows her.

"Is something wrong, milady?" Fourtailpon asked.

"I knew this day would come, Fourtailpon." Meden said. "I knew he wasn't part of our kind, that and he's something else besides a Metapon." She closes her eye. "He's..."

~~~End Flashback~~~

"So now you know..." Fang said, finishing the flashback. "Meden has been worried for two months until she finally got over it."

"Tell him about the Karmen problem!"

"Oh yeah! The Karmens..."

~~~Flashback...Again...~~~

Karmen...A tribe of masked people that wear red and orange masks. They are the MOST -or was- the mortal enemies of the Patapons. Their chief is a Witch Doctor name Fourtailmen, rumours say that the first victim she used her magic on was one of the great patapon warriors, Pin Yaripon. The unfortunate patapon stumbled into the Karmen by accident while searching for some lovely jewels to give to his beloved, but alas when he was captured Fourtailmen cast a spell on him, turning him into a cactus for the rest of his life. No one ever heard of him again. So almost every unfortunate patapon are never seen again due to her turning any members of the tribe into plants, animals, or ghosts. Ormen Karmen is also the oldest magic-casting Karmen of the tribe.

But now that I'm done jabbering, let's continue before I start up again. Anyhoo, one day two megamen and tatemen were walking along the desert trying to find something interesting. Apparently, they haven't found anything until they saw something walking across the desert.

"Hey Steve! Check it out!" One Megamen said, elbowing his partner. The other Megamen looks beyond and saw the figure. "Looks like we found something very interesting today."

"Yeah, I see it" The other one said. "Looks like a wandering megapon."

"Another Patapon?" The tatemen scoffed. "Those guys never learn, do they?"

"I bet they get it from a motchichi" The other laughed. "So who's up for some beating on him?"

"Shouldn't we bring him to Fourtailmen?"

"Nah," The Megamen disagreed. "She had her fun using her Mojo on some of the patapons, so why don't we give it a shot for ourselves?"

"...Haven't thought of that! Anyway, let's get him!" The four Karmen marches towards the figure and it happens to be the Megapon that the Patapons have been looking for. He looks as if he had a bad encounter and doesn't want to be messed with. "Hey buddy! Yeah you, wait up!" The Megapon glared at them behind his mask.

"What do you filthy Karmen want?" The Megapon threaten.

"We're just here to fight ya is all." The Second Megamen replied. "Plus our chief had her fun with the other unfortunate Patapons, so we'll teach you a lesson if we have to."

"I suggest you don't, I'm just minding my business." He then turns around and walks off, but the First Megamen gets in front of him.

"What's your hurry? You do know that we Karmen are natural enemies to your kind." The Megamen smirked. "So why not try to fight us with your strength?"

"I'm being serious, either get away or I'll make you!"

"Ooooooh! We're sooooooo scared!" The First Tatemen laughed. "What are you going to do? Strike us with notes?" The Karmen then laughed. The Megapon had enough, then the strangest thing happen; The Megapon's hands turns into claws and grabs the Tatemen and throws him face first into the ground. Then a rush of energy knocked the Karmens off their feet and landing on the sands. One of them looks up and saw the change of the Megapon...

~~~End Flashback...Again...~~~

"So half the Karmen were knocked out after all that." Fang finished.

"Karmens..." Trippz started. "They're much stupider than Zigotons." The Megapon then growled all of a sudden. "...Uhhhhh..."

"Sorry, he had an unfortunate encounter from the Zigotons." The Lucario said. "Well...Y'know what I mean." He looks at his friend. "I think you should go cool down outside for a while, pal." The Megapon walks off without saying a word. Trippz got a tad concern and looked at Honene, she knows that the Keronian girl had a heart and she's always talking to someone to cheer them up.

"Hey Honene, why don't you go talk to him?" Trippz asked Honene. "Y'know, cheer him up."

"Okay." Honene smiled and ran off to the megapon. He was sitting on a rock, he smelt Honene approaching and tried to keep cool from biting her. She goes up to him and smiles as she greets "Hi."

"Hey..." The Megapon said, still a little down.

"Are you all right?" She sits down next to him. "You seem down."

"It's just..." He sighs "It's just that I had a bad encounter with the Zigotons, something...terrible..." He closes his eye. "It was terrible...I can't remember part of it."

"Oh my goodness...I'm sorry..." Honene places her hand on his shoulder. "I wish there was something I can do to help you feel better."

Actually, there was one to make him better. But if he said it she'll refuse, plus she was very sweet to him and no one outside the cave ever cheered him up. "Well..." He sighs "Forget it...You'll refuse it anyway."

"It's okay, you can tell me." Honene smiled as the megapon turned to her. "I promise."

Promise. That's something he didn't expect: Promise. He nods after he heard Honene say that "Okay." He leans in to her and kisses her on the lips. Honene blushes after witnessing this, but she accepted the kiss, closing her eyes and blushing. He moves away a bit looked down at her neck, the smell was intensing a bit in him so he leaned forward again, this time to her neck baring his fangs and sank them through her skin. Honene gasped a bit, squeaking in slight pain, but not extreme. The Megapon then started drinking her blood, he thought it would taste like everyone else but hers was different. It taste like he was drinking something like chocolate milk, cotton candy, fruit punch, and cheesecake. Not only that but Honene wasn't struggling for freedom either, she just stood there letting him drain her little of her blood. Even when she twitched a bit because of little pain, she didn't seem to mind. He then released his fangs from her, putting a bandage to keep the blood from coming out. "Your scent smells like someone I fought along with." He helped her towards the Dining Room. "Plus you're not like everyone, normally when I bite they plea and beg while they struggle. Why didn't you?" Now he was curious about Honene.

Honene blushes "I dunno...I guess...Maybe I know you wouldn't hurt me." She smiled. He knew what she meant; Trust. Another one that no one told him. A tear forms on his eye. "Hey, are you crying?"

"No...Just got something in my eye." He wipes the tear off. His heart was warming up to her. Although he was an outlaw yet she doesn't seem to care. For what is unknown. As the two make it to the Dining Room, they saw Trippz talking to Airwing.

"Airwing, are you sure you were lost?" Trippz asked.

"I dunno," Airwing said. "I remember running then this big friendly T-rex came and lead me to this place, plus I've been giving the Heartless lots of love!" She grabs a nearby Soldier and hugs it tight. Lucario groans and gets out a cabbage head.

"Hey bird-girl! Look what I got!" The Lucario moves the cabbage back and forth.

"CABBAGE!" Airwing shouted, dropping the Heartless and tackles the Lucario for the cabbage. "MINE MINE MINE!" She then chomps it down in one bite. Tina helps him up.

"Geez, how do you live with her like that?" The Lucario looks at Trippz.

"Meh...You get used to it."

"Just like Ed." Wizham said.

"Ooookaaaaay..."The Lucario scratches his head. "Anyway...My name is Sebastian, sorry we haven't introduce yet."

"Nice to meet ya," Trippz said. "I am-"

"Trippz Grissom, I know." Trippz looked at him with a "Dude" look.

"I'm Wizham!"

"Hello, my name is Airwing!"

"Fang Wolfspear."

"Tina Grissom, nice to meet you."

"Uhhhm...My name is Honene."

"Nice to meet you all," The Megapon said. "Now to introduce myself, my name is-" A passing truck comes back, blocking out his voice as he says his name. "And I'm not repeating it for you guys."

"Where did that truck come from?" Wizham asked.

They sit down to eat the dinner that the two prepared for Trippz and her friends. There was fruit, desserts, meat, vegetables, and bread rolls. Trippz really liked how the two were treating them, but something tells her in her mind that it maybe a trick. She can't help looking at Honene's neck, she had a feeling the Megapon had her at last and bit her. Trippz could not tell if Honene was still herself or something else. She felt normal, so Trippz couldn't feel any difference. It was a relief though even for Trippz.

"Uh-oh..." Airwing said, sniffling.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm gonna...gonna...AH-CHOO!" Airwing sneezed, blowing Trippz off her chair and landing in a pit. "Oops, it wasn't me! sorry!"

"Dang it Airwing!" Trippz moaned.

"Sis!" Tina gasped, going over to the pit to check on her. "Trippz, are you okay?"

"I'm fine...I think the scaly pillows broke my fall."

"Trippz, that's not a pile of scaly pillows!" Fang said.

"Then what am I sitting on?"

"You're sitting on my tongue." Said a voice. "You're in my mouth." Trippz looks up and notice that she was in a mouth, she peeks out and looks over a snout that belonged to the Anaconda that Trippz and Tina encountered. "Hi." Trippz screams and backs away to the wall.

"DON'T EAT ME, I DON'T TASTE GOOD!" Trippz shrieked in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The Anaconda said, yawning. "You just woke me from my nap, I had a big lunch today and it's taking a while to digest."

Fang looks at the bulge. "Looks like a size of a young Dodonga."

"That's because it is." Trippz's eyes went wide. "Anyway..." The Snake helps Trippz back up. "Be careful next time." The Anaconda ducks back into his pit and curls up. Trippz looks down. "I like that snake."

"He seems really nice."

"Indeed." Tina agreed.

So they got back to eating and they started asking some questions through the whole night. After dinner and talking, Trippz's pals prepare themselves ready to head back to All-Star town. Before Honene followed them, the Megapon stops her. "Hey Honene!" Honene turns and looks at the Megapon as he smiled at her. "Thanks for the blood, it's really tasty." Honene just stared at him, then smiled and nodded. She turns around and rushes off to catch up with everyone. Trippz knew that maybe Sebastian and the Megapon aren't that bad after all, yet something tells her that something whacky will happen soon, but she couldn't tell when or how it'll happen.

Meanwhile, somewhere else far, FAR away from All-Star Town. Possibly somewhere in Rumania, a giant castle stands on a cliff. Inside, someone was spying on Trippz and the others through a magical crystal orb. "So this is the young girl that you cowarded long ago?"

"It wasn't my fault, Father!" Said a voice in the shadows. "The Catgirl has special powers beyond belief, her powers aren't compare to you or me."

"That's because she has friends...and a father that cares for her." The giant figure then turns to the window. "But also she is our hope to bring back my youngest son."

"You mean...she's our hope to bring back Ravin?"

The figure nodded. "Yes, but if I go there now she won't trust us. We have to be patient and let her know the truth."

"But how do we get to her? When I get near of her, she and her friends and sister blast me and strike me with every power they got!"

"It's easy." The figure turns around, pair of red eyes are only visible. "In order to get to the cat girl, we'll contact her...through the Dream Realm..."

To Be Continued...


	12. Alucard Returns

Chapter 11: Alucard Returns

~~~years ago in Transylvania...~~~

A baby cry is heard inside a castle as a storm stirs. A woman is sitting on a chair rocking a baby that is covered with a blanket. The door opens and a tall figure steps into the room and ask "How is our son, my dear?"

The woman looks up at the figure and smiles "He's beautiful as I imagine"

The figure looks at the infant, a small weak smile on his face. "But something worries me about him."

"And the problem is?"

"His features...No mortal will accept him of what he will be. That what worries me."

"I don't think that'll be a problem. Our sons are growing up to be fine so I'm sure our third one will too."

"Do you have a name for him?"

The woman smiled. "I'll name him..."

~~~~Present day~~~~

it's been three weeks since Unity Hearts met two rogues by the name of the Dashing Rogues. Their main good thing about them is that they never kill the innocent. To Trippz, she thinks that the rogues just want her team out of the picture, but she wouldn't allow that and she decided to keep an eye on the two along with their Heartless. On the bright side, there are only two of them and it'll take weeks or months, heck maybe even a year for the two to build up more teammates. Trippz wasn't much worried about them nor any other danger that lay ahead. Tina, on the other hand, is much more worried about their future, she kept reading the megapon's mind and it was racing with thoughts of how dumb Trippz was and how weak she looked too, and that he could beat her to kingdom come.

Later that day, Honene was up at the treetops looking up at the sky. Honene was glad to be in a planet where everyone accepted her. Trippz and her teammates really care for her and her safety, but of course earlier, while she was walking, she found the megapon's mask. She thought returning it might be nice, but when Honene found the strange megapon in the cafe arguing to Trippz, he glares at her and growls at her if she stole the mask. Honene saw the scars on his face and thought that he was attacked by an animal or something. She told him she didn't and found it so he grabbed his mask back and walked off. Honene sighed "I guess he wasn't in his best mood today." She told herself. It felt like she was back in Keron, everyone there treated her bad. For what reason was unknown, but to her it might've been because of her bearing the keyblade or just being too nice. She looked at her Keyblade, a tear drop comes down her cheek and she begins to cry. The megapon was so nice to her but she couldn't understand why he would growl at her when she didn't do anything.

Meanwhile, the megapon was spying at Honene. He was hiding in the bushes, staring at her with a hungry look on his face. "Her smell is so good." He told himself, her blood few weeks ago tasted so good to him that he could not stay away from her. Of course, his instincts is telling him to go ahead and bite her again, but his heart is telling him don't do it or she won't ever like him. But he can hear her crying, he didn't know why though. Was it because of the way he acted earlier? He then decided that he might surprise the little Frog Girl, so he quietly climbed up the tree and balanced himself on the branch above Honene. When he got where he was he tried to land beside her, but end up going to the ground with a loud thud. "OUCH!" He cried out, his face planted to the ground. Honene gasped and sees the megapon to the ground. She comes down and rushes to him. "Hey, are you all right?"

"I...Don't know..." The Megapon groaned. "I think I broke something..." It was either his arm or leg, he couldn't tell. Honene gets out her Keyblade and casted "Curaga" on him, healing the damage he took when he hit the ground. The megapon got up and checked himself, he was all right. "Uhm...Thanks..."

"No problem..." Honene looked up at the sky, holding her arm to her side. She thought the megapon was going to growl at her again. Her heart aching for some sort of forgiveness or something, she was too kind hearted to be mad at when she hadn't done anything wrong. The Megapon layed back against the tree, looking at her.

"I heard you crying, was there something wrong?" He asked, Honene looked at him and the megapon was offering her to sit by him. She didn't like the idea, but decided to go ahead and sit by him.

"Well...As you may not know..." Honene beginned. "I'm...not from around here...I come from a planet called "Keron". Before I came here, I thought I would be on a special mission or something, but everyone up there treated me badly for no reason. I didn't know what they would do to me or why they would treat their own kind like a dog. So I ran away from that planet before they did anything to me. When I came to All-Star Town, I would expect everyone to treat me badly as well, but they treated me with respect." Tears formed on her eyes. "But of course...When I found your mask I thought I did something wrong...I'm sorry..."

The megapon didn't know what to say but to feel sorry about her. She DID have a heart and the way he acted when he lost his precious mask made him feel VERY bad. "Oh my god...I'm...I'm so sorry..." The megapon hugged her close to him, Honene cried didn't want any abuse at all and what he was doing was making her feel better. He then patted her back softly. "Shhhh...It's okay...Everything will be all right." He looked at her and smiled. "And I'm very sorry about the way I behaved. What I did was wrong and I'm very sorry about it. There are nice people around this nice town and I'm sure you have good friends." Honene smiled and nodded. "My name is Kalapon, yours is Honene, right?" He asked as he rummaged his cape for something. "Yes it is, nice to meet you Kalapon" She answered with a smile.

(Meanwhile in the forest)

A man dressed in red stepped into a small clearing in the forest, his face shadowed by a fedora and a silver gun rested on each of his hands, trigger-fingers at the ready. He scans around for anyone nearby, then he caught the scent of Kalapon and Honene and he smirked. "You again, I see...Looks like they're only a few trees away from me. This might be my lucky day." He smirked, his fangs showing. He knew he didn't had a chance to finish the patapon when he met him, but also he knew that Kalapon was the one that the man was looking for all these years. He starts heading to Kalapon's and Honene's direction.

While Kalapon was rummaging around, he stops and hears someone coming. Honene looked up at him confused. "Kalapon? Is something wrong?"

Kalapon didn't answer but kept hearing the footsteps. Once the steps stopped he gasped in horror. "Honene...Get out of here now!" But before Honene could do that, a bullet passes by her but not far from harming her and she screams in horror. She looks up and sees the man. "You again?" He gets Honene behind him.

"Kalapon, who is he?" Honene asked in horror.

"Alucard..." Kalapon growled, glaring at the man known as Alucard.

"Is that a way to speak to me to that tone of voice?" Alucard said, grinning. "I've been hunting you down for days ever since you ran away from me."

"Cut the chat, you monster!"

Alucard points his gun threatenly at Kalapon, giving him a hint to watch it or else he would shoot at both of them. "Watch it Patapon, or I'll shoot both of you and the little frog girl." Suddenly a blue blur came and rams him into the base of the tree. Sonic backflips and lands in front of Kalapon and Honene.

"Hey you two, I see this guy had the guts to show his face again." Sonic smirked.

"Sonic!" Honene said brightly. Alucard gets up and glares at the blue hedgehog behind his yellow shades.

"The hedgehog again..." Alucard muttered under his breath. "I thought I never have the oppertunity to see you again as well."

"Says the guy that can give even a kindergardener a nightmare by his horrific transformation." sonic said, being himself like always. The blue blur looks at the two and shouts "Get to Trippz's place and stay there!"

"What about you?" Honene asked, scared as she was.

"I'll handle blood-breath here. If there's one thing I dislike is blood-sucking enemies that dare to show their ugly faces around here!"

Alucard growled, pointing his guns at Sonic. "I'll make you eat those words!"

"BRING IT!" And so the two go at it as Kalapon and Honene retreated.

Meanwhile, in the safety of All-Star. Kalapon and Honene explained to Trippz of what was going on.

"Alucard again?" Trippz shouted.

"So you DO know him?" Kalapon asked, a bit shocked.

"Of course, me and my friends were his enemies and when my dad turned me into half-vampire I've managed to defeat him and scared him off."

"But what is he doing here?" Tails asked. "He might be alot stronger this time than ever!"

"He could kill us in an instance!" Knuckles exclaimed. "We need to figure out what we should do before he gets here!"

"Wait a minute you guys!" Shadow said.

"What is it Shadow?"

"How can a vampire like him be out in the daylight like this anyway? I mean yeah the light doesn't bother our vampire friends but...Alucard? Impossible!" Everyone fell dead silent for a minute until Kalapon spoke up.

"It's because...he's unstoppable..." Everyone looked at him. "I tried...But he defeated me like a ragdoll, now he's in this town not only aftering you guys...but me as well..."

"Then we'll protect you...and Honene..." Trippz looks at Honene as the fear from the Keronian's eye is telling her that she is innocent. "I won't let that jerk into this town at all either! We'll fight him if we have to."

"But what if he all ready got Sonic?"

"Sonic is a brave dude, he never backs down from a challenge. Heck, I bet he's winning-" Just then she got a vision that Sonic is all bruised and bloodied up from the fight as Alucard is standing over him fangs bared as if he's ready to feast on him. After the vision, Trippz looks at everyone. "Sonic is in trouble!"

"How can you tell?" Kalapon asked. "Can you predict it?"

"Does it matter? COME ON!" And so the team rushes out to go rescue their hedgehog friend from certain death of a vampire. "Hang in there Sonic!"

_**~~~Faint by Linkin Park~~~**_

Sonic was definitely loosing to the vampire as the hedgehog falls to the ground, wounds all around his body. Gun wounds were on him as well but not where it could kill him. He tries to get up and then glares at Alucard. "You are one sneaky vampire, you know that?" The vampire grabs him by the next, grinning.

"Then you know how stronger I got then Hedgehog." Alucard bare his fangs. "Too bad it'll be a waste to feed on you."

"NOT UNLESS MY FEET HAS SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT!" Trippz shouted, kicking Alucard in the face, making him let go of Sonic.

**~~I am a little bit of loneliness, a little bit of disregard**

**A handful of complaints**

**But I can't help the fact that everyone can see these scars**

**I am what I want you to want, What I want you to feel~~~**

Trippz charges at alucard and starts doing multiple combos at him, but the vampire was hardly taking any hits as his wounds are just completely healed. He then starts firing bullets at her. Trippz jumps backwards and ran around and then jumping into the air. She lands on him and casts Firaga at him, scorching the vampire.

**~~~But it's like no matter what I do**

**I can't convince you to just believe this is real**

**So I let go watching you**

**Turn your back like you always do**

**Face away and pretend that I'm no**

**But I'll be here because you're all that I got~~~**

"Trippz!" Kalapon shouted. "Let me help!"

"No way!" Trippz shouted back. "If you fight, you're done for buddy!"

"But you can't handle him yourself! He'll kill you!"

"Then that's the risk I'm willing to ta-" she was then interrupted as Alucard grabs her by the neck and rams her to the ground. She chokes a bit as the air escapes from her lungs. Now he was trying to choke her, pinning her down to the ground. She struggles to keep the air in her lungs as she tries to get her weapons back that were knocked off when the Vampire attacked her.

**~~~I can'ts feel the way I did before**

**Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored**

**Time won't heal this damage anymore**

**Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!~~~**

Kalapon rushes over and slams into Alucard, forcing him to leg go of Trippz. Trippz uses her force to get her weapons back into her hands and she rushes to Alucard and cuts off his left arm. But of course that was a mistake, his blood turns into dark matter and into a form of a wolf with multiple eyes. The wolf arm tries to bite her but she dodges and backs away from him. "Wow he's gotten stronger...and spookier." Trippz said to herself.

~~I am a little bit insecure, a little unconfident

Because you don't understand

I do what I can, but sometimes I don't make sense

I am what you never want to say, but I've never had a doubt~~

A figure watches the fight from the trees as Trippz and Kalapon go at it with the vampire. She didn't know whether to drop down and help or let them do their own battle, but seeing them loosing has gotten her thinking another. What will she do?

Trippz and Kalapon work together to keep fighting Alucard, but no matter how much punch they put into him he seems to always rejuvenate and his blood turns to fangs and eyes. Trippz and Kalapon keep their distance away from him knowing that if they try anything their fate would be sealed.

~~It's like no matter what I do

I can't convince you for once just to hear me out

So I let go, watching you

Turn your back like you always do

Face away and pretend that I'm not

But I'll be here because you're all that I got~~

Growlmon and Gargomon rushes in to help the two. Gargomon uses Gatling Gun at Alucard while Growlmon uses Pyro Blaster. It throws the vampire off guard for a second as Trippz tries to jag the Keyblade into his chest as light on dark beings weakens them, but he grabs her keyblade and with great strength he throws her into Kalapon and into Gargomon.

~~I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~~

Growlmon leaps on top of Alucard to attempt to flame him for good, but the vampire blasts a bullet into his arm, injuring Growlmon. Then he grabs the digimon's neck and throws him against the tree. The figure knows that the vampire was too strong and as soon as his back was turned she quietly goes to Growlmon and heals him. As for Trippz, Kalapon, and Gargomon they were piled on top of each other trying to get off the dizziness off of their system as Alucard approaches them, his hellsing ready to finish the job...

~~No, hear me out now

You're going to listen to me like it or not

Right now

Hear me out now

You're going listen to me like it or not

Right now~~

...But suddenly a giant hand-like scarf grabs him from behind and swings him into the trees. Then the figures charges at Alucard and stabs him five times with a sword as the three regained consciousness and sees their chance to finish what was started.

~~I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~~

"FINISH HIM BEFORE HE ESCAPES!" The two figures shouted at them. Kalapon and Gargomon rushes in to finish the fight once and for all.

~~I can't feel the way I did before

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored

Time won't heal this damage anymore

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~~

Kalapon and Gargomon keep attacking Alucard as Trippz charges up her keyblade with flames, the two figures also helped out along with Growlmon. Their victory seems to be closer than they thought.

~~I can't feel

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored

Time won't heal

Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored~~

"TIME TO FINISH THIS!" Trippz shouted. She charges at Alucard and leaps into and air and struck him into the chest with her keyblade as the others get away. Dust and clouds surround the battlefield so they do not know who won and who lost. they get worried until they see someone walking out from the dust. They thought it was Alucard, but then Trippz staggers out and smiles. "nailed it..."

They cheered as Growlmon and Gargomon rushes to Trippz and hugs her. Kalapon just sits there smiling. Sonic, who was sitting back to wait until the battle was over grinned. Trippz then turned to the figures who happens to be a human male with a black shirt, blue jeans, and a patapon-like hat with the Patapon Drum colors on it and a white and grey cat. "Hey thanks for helping us back there, we really needed it."

"It was no problem, who knew vampires would be a bother around here..." the boy said. he looks strange to everyone because his wings look like that of a Giratina's. the cat meows, going up to Growlmon and looks at him.

"Kitty." Guilmon said, smiling.

"who are you two?" Kalapon asked.

"I'm Hayu Blackheart, and this is my pet cat Icepaw." The boy name Hayu said.

"Hey I think the kitty likes me." Guilmon said as Icepaw rests on his head.

So they head back to All-Star town. For the rest of the evening everything seem to be back to normal. Alucard is now gone, and everyone can go back to living their lives, or so they thought...

Apparently Trippz didn't manage to defeat Alucard. He seem to pretend to die into nothingness but turned into shadows to avoid Trippz and her friends along with Claire and Nightmare. He went back to All-Star town in the dead of night as he sneaks into Fuego's Workshop. Steadly he passes through the door and goes into her lab. He steals something off from her desk and goes off into the night. "Mission accomplished..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Scourge of the Earth

Chapter 12: Scourge of the Earth

Now that Alucard is gone, peace seem to return to All-Star Town. Hayu and Icepaw decided to stay around All-Star Town in case they needed their help. But even if that vampire came, things would probably start with trouble very soon. Trippz's destiny will also change her life as well soon.

***Somewhere far away from All-Star Town***

"So let me get this straight." Said a voice coming from a hedgehog-like figure. "If I go into All-Star Town and find this so-called whip, then you'll give me some sort of rewards?"

"Precisely." Said a tall figure, sitting on his throne. "You find the whip, and I'll give you something in return."

"Well...I guess it won't hurt, but as long as I get everyone to know about that stupid blue hedgehog. I really dislike that jerk and would like to give him a taste of his own medicine."

"That is fine, but heed this: you fail to come back for the whip..." Two red eyes glares down at the figure. "You WILL be punished for it."

The hedgehog figure gulps. "Uhhh...y-yeah no problem man...No prob...Be back soon then..." He turns and mutters. "I'm taking the path to my own grave..."

The tall figure smirks and closes his eyes. "I wonder how that catgirl my son has been talking about is doing..."

Meanwhile at Trippz's place, she was writing on her papers hoping to see which goods she could sell. A few nights she couldn't sleep, she kept having weird dreams, dreams she didn't remember when growing up or how or why. As she continues writing a voice whispers in her ears.

"Trippz..." The voice whispers "Trippz Grissom..." Trippz's eyes widen and looks up and around her place. She looks carefully around as her heart race, but she saw no one but the voice kept talking to her, probably inside her mind. "When my son arrives, you shall meet me at last..."

"Who are you?" Trippz shouted. "What do you want from me?"

"Trippz?" Tina asked, Trippz turned and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Trippz just stands her a bit dazed, then sits down. "Y-Yeah...I-I'm fine...just...fine..." She didn't know who the voice was or what they meant about meeting them soon. She didn't even know who this so-called son is. Is it someone she knows? Is it Alucard she killed? She was so confused she couldn't think. Heck, she didn't even know what was all going on.

"Trippz, there has to be something wrong with you. You say you're okay but you're hiding something."

Trippz sighs and tells her what was going on. At first she didn't believe her big sis but she has been acting weird lately and it isn't a flu either. "All I'm saying is that ever since Kalapon showed up, things have been screwy lately. First they attack my town as if they own the place, then they almost threatened our lives, then Alucard shows up, and now...I'm hearing things." She groans.

"I'm sure soon all this mess will be clearer and we can go back to our lives."

"I hope so..."

"TRIPPZ!" Tails shouted as he barges through the door. "IT'S SONIC! HE'S...HE'S..."

"Whoa calm down Tails, take a deep breath and say what you need to say."

"SONIC'S BEING ACCUSED OF ROBBERY AND VIOLENCE!"

"WHAT?"

It was true, Sonic is being accused of robbery and causing violence in town. Even the Rogues were furious of what the hedgehog has done. The Heartless were roaming around town to search him out and take him back to the cavern where he would be questioned. Trippz didn't want that so she sends few of her friens to find Sonic first and get him somewhere safe where the heartless cannot find him or harm him, but due to the Heartless being like children they just giggle and starts teasing her friends just to throw them off. Hayu glares at them and chases them off with his powers along with Icepaw.

Renamon manage to find Sonic hiding in the cafe and gets him to the safety of Trippz's place.

"Okay Sonic, I know we're friend but why did you do it?" Trippz asked.

"Did what?" Sonic asked.

"You're being accused of robbing the bank and threatening violence onto All-Star Town." Tails said. "Why would you do it?"

"Guys, I swear I wouldn't do such thing. Someone out there must be framing me."

"But you're all over the news!"

"IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR IT!"

"OBJECTION!" Guilmon and Terriermon shouted.

"We're not in the court room you guys." Tina said.

"Yes we are, we're judging Sonic aren't we?" Terriermon asked. Everyone facepalms at the two digital monsters's idiot minds. As they keep questioning the Blue Hedgehog, they didn't know that Kalnur was actually there watching them. Though Guilmon had a keen sense of smell and smelt him.

"PYRO BLAST!" Guilmon shouted, nearly hitting Kalnur where he was at the ceiling.

"GUILMON!" Trippz shouted angrily. "Don't shoot inside my house!"

"But I smelled an intruder."

"...Intruder? Aw crap! It's Kalapon isn't it?"

Guilmon sniffs again. "No..."

"Heartless?"

"No...it smells...I can't tell..." Kalnur smirks and decides to change the scent to something digusting just to mess with the digital monster. Guilmon gags and covers his nose. "STINKY!"

"Hey I took a shower yesterday!"

"It isn't you!"

"Okay can we STOP fighting please?" Tails said. "We need to figure out of Sonic's the culprit or not!"

"I say he's innocent all right." Kalnur's voice rang out.

"thank you Shadow."

"That wasn't me, Tails." Shadow said. Kalnur drops down startling everyone in the room. Trippz thought he was some sort of intruder and she readies her weapons as Anti-Drug Ninetails and Prue ready themselves as well.

"Oh please save your strength." Kalnur said. "You'll just be wasting them."

"Who are you?" Trippz asked. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you all out." Kalnur said, walking up towards Trippz. "Because I know that Sonic the Hedgehog isn't a villain."

Trippz stands back away from him. "Back off man, I ain't afraid to use my weapons!"

"I know you won't" Kalnur then disappears and reappears behind her, taking away her weapons. "Because you can't hurt someone who is stronger and mightier than you." Trippz tries to round kick him but he jumps back away from her. She gets up and charges at him ready to ram him to the wall, but as if for a second he side-steps over and she rams into the wall.

"Sis! Are you okay?" Tina asked, worried about her.

"Ow...I don't know..." Trippz replied.

"You're fine." Kalnur said, picking her up and dusting her off. "She's probably have a bruise or two but no broken bones."

"Okay wise guy!" she whips her arm away from his hand. "How do you know WHO we are and WHY are you here?"

"I am known as the Great Being, Kalnur. Being of Change to be exact."

"Wait a minute, THE Great Being?" Tails gasped. "I-I thought they only existed a long time ago!"

"I'm from another universe so you must be talking about that but yes. There are others too but I'm here for other...'things', but most importantly to help out YOU mortals." He clears his throat. "Anyway, Sonic is innocent that I can tell. Someone else is framing him though."

"But who could it be?" Renamon asked. "We don't know anyone who wanted Sonic out."

"Exactly, but he's a green hedgehog not blue to tell the truth."

"Wait...Green Hedgehog?" Tails asked. "That can only mean one thing...Scourge is responsible for this!"

"Scourge?" Trippz asked.

"Who's that?" Tina asked.

"Scourge is like an Anti-Sonic, he along with his girlfriend and comrades tried to get rid of Sonic and us they can do whatever they want, but we defeated them and now Scourge wants a piece of us again, this time he wants everyone to know that Sonic is a bad guy." He facepalms. "Darn it! I wish I knew that before."

"Well now you all know." Kalnur said, relaxing in mid-air. "The 'Anti-Sonic' is out there doing who-knows-what and Sonic's the culprit."

"Then we need to get Scourge to come to us, but how?" Trippz said.

"May I suggest something? Why not use something as bait?"

"Bait?"

"Y'know, something that he'll go gaga over?"

"..."

He sighs. "Chaos Emeralds..."

"OHHHHH!"

And so they did, Unity Hearts talk about their plan to take down Scourge once and for all of how much of a fraud he is. They plan how they would do it and set it in the museum so they can trap him there. They set only the fake Chaos Emeralds in the middle of the museum so Scourge can get to it without security and anything to set off alarms. As soon as it was in place they hide and wait until Scourge came.

"Scourge, you cannot do this!" Said a red-furred fox wearing black clothing said. "If you do this than that so-called king will kill you."

"Will you relax?" Said a voice from before. "I got this." the hedgehog turned out to be a green hedgehog with blue eyes, scars on his peach torso, green and black shoes. "Those stupid idiots won't know what hit them once I take them down."

"But you made a deal with that vampire!"

"I had my fingers crossed."

The red fox facepalms. "You don't understand, I know what he is and what his reason is. He isn't going to pay you money and all that! He only said that so you can find the Vampire Killer the Belmonts used a long time ago."

"Blah blah blah, as if I didn't know that." He sighs. "Listen, All I'm gonna do is go in, get out, and I'll be fine in one piece. If not then I'll just cash in the Chaos Emeralds and get the heck out of this land until the heat is off."

The Red Fox girl groaned in fustraightion. "Fine!"

"I knew you'd understand. Now then..." He grabs a bottle of Polyjuice potion. "Time to get the lead out..." he sets out to see if he can find the whip by going to the museum first..by finding the Chaos Emerald...

And he did, only he looked alot like Sonic, but he is wearing shades, a black jacket with flames on them, and similar shoes. He chuckles as he sees the Chaos Emerald. "Using that Polyjuice potion was a piece of cake even if it tasted like garbage." the Sonic imposter said. "But stealing the Chaos Emerald will make it EVEN better." He looks around for any security beams on the chaos emerald and there's none. "Perfect. heh heh security these days, they never use their own brains. What losers!" the Sonic Imposter cuts through the glass and grabs the Chaos Emerald, but as soon as he pulls it to him he looks at it. "Hey wait a minute, this isn't a real Chaos Emerald!"

"NOW!" Trippz shouted as they jump out of their hiding place. The Sonic Imposter yelped and tried to find a place to escape but he was surrounded.

_**~~~~Lying From You by Linkin Park~~~~**_

The Sonic Imposter cursed himself as the team surround him. Kalnur comes and grabs him, changing into a green hedgehog with blue eyes, scars on his peach torso, green and black shoes. "Dang it! I was so close!" The Sonic Imposter, known as Scourge shouted.

"So your responsible for the trouble you put through to Sonic!" Trippz said, not pleased.

"Yeah so?"

"So we're going to take you down." Renamon said.

"Psh."

Kalnur crack his knuckles. "Well everyone, shall we?"

**~~~When I pretend everything is what I want it to be**

**I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see**

**When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am**

**Stealing second after second just because I know I can**

**But I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay~~~**

Guilmon and Renamon jump towards Scourge to give him a beat-down, but he dodges and punches Renamon in the gut. Trippz runs behind him and does Keyblade combos on him, injuring him a bit but before the last slash he grabs the keyblade to keep it from doing anymore damage.

**~~~I'm just trying to bend the truth**

**I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be**

**So I'm lying my way from you~~~**

Tina sneaks behind Scourge and brings her keyblade down at his back. He let's go of Trippz's weapon and Terriermon uses Terrier Tornado at him, but Scourge dodges and charges at Terriermon, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into wall.

**~~No, no turning back now**

**I want to be pushed aside, so let me go**

**No, no turning back now**

**Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone~~**

Guilmon rams into him sending him into the suit of armor. Sonic decided to join the fun and the two hedgehog starts going at it with each other, throwing kicks and punches at each other.

**~~No, no turning back now**

**Anywhere on my own because I can see**

**No, no turning back now**

**The very worst part of you is me~~**

Sonic tries to punch him in the face, but Scourge dodges and punches him in the gut. Icepaw gets Guilmon, Renamon, and Terriermon to come to her as she has a plan. They do so and Hayu tells them to combine their attacks at Scourge. They nod at the idea and readies themselves.

**~~I remember what they taught to me**

**Remember condescending talk of who I ought to be**

**Remember listening to all of that and this again**

**So I pretended up a person who was fitting in~~**

The fight continues on as Kalapon and Sebastian watches from the window above. The heartless was there too as they witness Unity Hearts do what they do best: taking down a villain.

**~~And now you think this person really is me**

**And I'm trying to bend the truth**

**But the more I push, the more I'm pulling away**

**Because I'm lying my way from you~~**

Scourge charges at Sonic and alot of punches and kicks come from the two. Trippz gets up and starts swinging her keyblade at him as well as the two work together to take Scourge down.

**~~No, no turning back now**

**I want to be pushed aside, so let me go**

**No, no turning back now**

**Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone~~**

As they keep fighting, Renamon sensed someone sneaking by them and headed down the room where they show the weapons of the past heroes that protected the innocence from evil. "Trippz!" Renamon shouted. "Someone just headed down into the weaponry room."

"What?" Trippz let's Guilmon take her place and she and Renamon head off into the room.

**~~No, no turning back now**

**Anywhere on my own because I can see**

**No, no turning back now**

**The very worst part of you**

**The very worst part of you is me~~**

Everyone kept fighting Scourge. Guilmon uses Pyro Blast at him, Hayu jumps and uses his claw and rams him here and there against the floor and throws him into the wall.

**~~This isn't what I wanted to be**

**I never thought that what I said would have you running from me**

**Like this**

**This isn't what I wanted to be**

**I never thought that what I said would have you running from me~~**

Trippz and Renamon enter the weaponry room and looks around for the intruder. Renamon spots the shadowy figure and charges through. She tried to kick him, but the figure mysterious turns into mist making her go through as if nothing. "What the..?" Renamon gasped as she gets up to take a good look at the intruder.

**~~Like this**

**This isn't what I wanted to be**

**I never thought that what I said would have you running from me**

**Like this~~**

The figure turned out to be what looked like a man with silver-blonde hair and wearing black clothing that could be made from transylvania. Renamon sensed he wasn't even human at all too. Trippz charges in and tries to slash at him, but the man pulls out his sword and blocks her weapons. Trippz eyes on what he was going for: the Whip.

**~~This isn't what I wanted to be**

**I never thought that what I said would have you running from me**

**Like this~~**

"Renamon, grab the whip! he's going after the whip!" Trippz shouted at her. Renamon grabs the whip and crashes through the window and runs off with it. The man growls in fustraightion and goes after her. Trippz follows, doesn't want to loose the whip nor him.

**~~You**

**No turning back now**

**I want to be pushed aside, so let me go**

**No, no turning back now~~**

Meanwhile, Scourge has been defeated and everyone goes in to check on Trippz and Renamon, but when they get there they don't see neither Trippz nor Renamon. Tails looks up and noticed that the whip was gone, then sees the broken window.

**~~Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone**

**No, no turning back now**

**Anywhere on my own because I can see**

**No, no turning back now~~**

Trippz's and Renamon's scream of pain was heard from outside and everyone goes and check to see if they were okay. the rest stays and keep an eye out on Scourge.

**~~The very worst part of you**

**The very worst part of you is me~~**

Apparently, the battle has ended. Scourge was defeated and captured, but Trippz and Renamon were severely injured as they were both covered in bruises and gunshot wounds were seen in some of the parts that weren't fatal but needed to be treated at once.

"Trippz, are you okay?" Tina asked as everyone gathered around the two. Trippz was covered with bandaged along with the kitsune digimon.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." Trippz replied weakly. "The doctor said that I should keep it easy for about two weeks. Still...that man..."

"We all ready have Stormtroopers looking for him." Sonic said. "Now that I noticed, why did he leave off with the whip anyway? It's just a whip."

"Sonic, you don't get it!" Tails exclaimed. "That whip was the weapon that most vampires fear most: the Vampire Killer."

"Wait, so you're telling me that..." Terriermon gasps. "THAT HOT DOGS MIGHT GO EXTINCT?"

Tails facepalms "No! It means that the whip was used by the Belmonts a long time ago against Dracula!"

"Psh, I can take on that guy anytime." Sonic smirks.

"You can't! Dracula's too powerful! If you try fighting with him, you can never see daylight again!"

"What's so fearful about him anyway?" Amy asked. "So he's a vampire, big woop!"

"Dracula is the King of All Vampires. Also I heard he has three sons, but I don't remember the other two's name but one was name Adrian Farenheight Tepes."

"Wait...Adrian Tepes?" Trippz asked. "What does he look like?"

"Well...according to the books. They say that he has blondish silver hair and wears black clothing."

"THAT WAS HIM! He came and took the Vampire Killer!"

"OH MY ARCEUS, HE DID?"

"But why would be do it?" Knuckles asked, now angry. "I mean, he's suppose to be on our side right? Why is he helping his own father?"

"I don't know, but if that happen then that means...Dracula's still alive!" Everyone in the room started panicking, fearing that the planet that holds the living is now in devastating peril.

Of course they told each other that things shouldn't be so bad and that they'll be safe as long as no one tries to harm them. But why hasn't Dracula come after Trippz when he had a chance if he's the King? Why did Adrian take the whip that the Belmonts used against the army of Darkness? Can they be able to survive?

Of course for Scourge, he didn't get off so lucky as it turns out that he was working for Dracula secretly, most he did but most he failed to do and with that he was punished severely and kicked out of his castle. Guess they want Trippz for something, for what is unknowned.


	14. Beast of the Forest

Chapter 13: The Beast of the Forest.

With the Vampire Killer now gone, all protection against the Vampires seem to have lost and everyone felt that they are no match for Dracula. Tails said that they may have about a week to be alive until Dracula arrives in All-Star. Of course to their surprise, no undead set foot on All-Star. That raised the questions as to why he and his followers didn't just come and destroy the town while they had it, the worst part is...why are they still alive today?

So peace somehow is restored to All-Star Town. They forgot what danger awaits them, but for now they have bigger problems than little. Trippz got out of the hospital after she was healed up and went back home. Though even if her body was healed up, something was bothering her. She kept having dreams, as if she was someone else but in a different time. Alucard was in it along with Adrian that's for sure, but there was also someone else. She couldn't put her finger on it but she thinks she saw him in a picture onces. She thinks that it was Dracula that Tails was talking about. Wasn't Dracula suppose to be weak? Did he actually gathered up his strength without being vanquished by the Belmonts? Thoughts swam in her head. She didn't know what was to come but she swore to keep it that way.

"Trippz, I'm worried about you." Tina said walking with Trippz.

"What are you worried about me about?" Trippz asked, looking at her younger sister.

"Well, lately I've been reading your dreams. They seem a bit scary and I don't know why you're getting them."

"I don't know either sis..." Trippz looked down as they kept walking. Then she stopped and sat down on a bench. Tina sat down beside her. "Tina...Do you remember what Dad had to do to me in order to keep me safe?"

"Yes I remember...You, Riku, Sora, and Mickey were injured when you fought that vampire. You on the other hand, it looked like you were at the verge of death. Of course you had the poison running through you as well. Dad had to turn you half-vampire in order to keep everyone from becoming their vampire slave."

Trippz burrowed her head in her hands. "I don't know what else to do. I fear that I've messed with something almighty! It's tortured."

"Trippz..." Tina hugs her big sister comfortably. "It'll be okay, I'll make sure nothing happens okay?"

"Thanks Tina."

Tails walked up to the Grissom Sisters with a look of something bothering him. Tina looked up and saw it. "Hey Tails, what's wrong?"

Tails looked at the two and sweatdropped as he said "Oh it's nothing really, nothing to worry about." Tails lied.

"Dude, you're lying about something." Trippz said. "What's up?"

The young two-tailed fox sighed. "Well...I've heard the news that people have been disappearing around All-Star Town."

"Disappearing?"

"Yeah, no one knows what or why but it's trouble...BIG trouble."

"Do you think Diablo's at it again?" Tina asked.

"I really don't know..."

"!" Ed shouted, tackling her. Trippz yelped as she was tackled to the ground, Tina was a bit confused and shocked of the crazy impacted.

"Ed! How many times do I have to say?" Trippz yelled. "Never tackle someone unexpected!"

"But Trippz, I tried to find Double D and Eddy today but I couldn't find them! I thought maybe they were kidnapped by the Kanker sisters but those devil witches didn't have them"

Trippz was now worried. "Okay Ed, calm down. Now tell me, did anything been left behind that could be helpful for the two Eds' disappearance?"

"Not really except claw marks in one of their rooms."

"Wait, claw marks?" Tina asked. "Can we see?

"Okay."

So Ed lead the two Grissom Sisters to the Eddy and Double D's home. They first start off by investigating Double D's place. When they got there, his door was on it's hinges and ripped off like a wild animal just broke through with great strength. They entered the room and saw that the place was a mess and ransacked. Eddy's bed was shredded to shreds, his magazines, records, and papers were everywhere, and some of his clothes were scattered across the room. Trippz saw a white patch of what may look like either fur or scales and she picks it up to have Fuego and Tails examine it later. They look at the claw marks and saw that the claws from the animal wasn't normal. More like it had two or three fingers than normal.

"What do you think, sis?" Tina asked, looking at Trippz.

"Dunno Tina, I've never seen something like this before." Trippz said, looking at all the scratched marks. They checked the hallway and saw footprints that, like the marks, aren't normal. They follow it and find that Eddy's Brother's room door was ripped open and Eddy's nail marks is seen on the carpet, looking like that he was dragged out by force. She then saw a dagger she gave to Eddy laying on the floor with some blood on it. "Looks like Eddy left us something to help us out with this problem." Trippz carefully took the dagger and put it in a plastic bag and they move on to Double D's home.

When they get to his house, the door was torn down and hung by it's hinges like Eddy's. Tracks were all over the floor and lead upstairs to Double D's room. They go upstairs and saw that Double D's room was ripped open as well. the demonic-like marks lead him to the room and saw that his room was ransacked and items were scattered everywhere. Even his ant collection was broken and ants were everywhere. Trippz and Tina carefully gathered the ants and placed them into a big clear glass and gave them food to survive. They looked around for any sign of evidence that Double D left for them. They saw a message sticking on his table that said "Basement". They saw the laundry shoots had bents on them and they knew Double D left for the basement. They didn't saw the footprints of the monsters that lead to the basment so they checked and saw that Double D was there.

"Double D!" Trippz exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

"Trippz, is that you?" Double D asked, coming out. "Oh thank goodness they didn't get you either."

"Who?" Tina asked.

"I don't know what is going on. All I know is that I was minding my own business, then all of a sudden..." Double D began to go hysterical as words he was saying wasn't clear.

"All right calm down, dude." Trippz said, patting his back in comfort. "Let's get back to my place and see what is up."

So the Grissom Sisters took Double D to their home so he could relax and talk normal so he could tell them what happen. Trippz gave the blood sample from the dagger that Eddy had to Tails so he could look up the creatures that took Eddy and the citizens of All-Star Town. The two gave Double D some time to relax as they try to figure out what's going on as they watched the news.

"Earlier this week, many of the citizens of All-Star Town have been disappearing recently. Investigaters are getting no clues of where they might be except traces of claw marks and foot prints left behind in their homes. We've also got reports that everyone around All-Star have heard strange whistling noises around at night, what it was is still unknown. We hope to get more information after this." The news then switched to commercials as Trippz turned off the tv.

"So what now?" Tina asked.

"I have no clue..." Trippz said, sighing. "I got nothing in my head and I fear we might be next of whoever is causing this."

"You don't suppose it's..."

"No it can't be him, can't be!" Trippz ram her fist on the table. "I know we've encountered him once but it can't be him!"

"Okay sis, calm down calm down!" Tina raised her hands in defence. "I'm just saying it might be our evil cousin."

Trippz sighed and sits down. "Sorry...I'm just..." She inhales and exhales. "Ever since Alucard attacked All-Star Town, things aren't calm as I expected. What's worse, Adrian is back working for his father that went against all mankind."

"Look on the brightside, at least things can't get any worse." Tina said. But things just got worse as Tails barged into the shop.

"I KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO EVERYONE!" Tails shouted. "They were kidnapped by the Wenn."

Trippz and Tina just stared at him, thinking he said the word "When."

"'When' Tails? Really?" Trippz asked.

"No not 'When', Wenn!"

" 'When' what?"

"It's spelt W-E-N-N! Not W-H-E-N!"

"Ohh..."

"Anyway, I just got done looking at the blood sample that Eddy used against them." Tails then showed them the paper. "According to the sample, the blood belongs to the Wenn. The skin was probably ripped off when they were trying to grab him. For Double D, he's lucky to have escaped from them."

"So do you know where they're at?" Tina asked.

"Wenn usually live in forests, and since the fruity forest is full of fruit and a forest there's a possibility that they're there."

"Great!" Trippz exclaimed. "I'll get everyone prepares and we can go after those Wenn."

And so Trippz and Tina gets everyone ready as Tails and Double D stay behind so they can help everyone in the computer room of Fuego's home.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Kalapon!" Sebastian shouted. "Have you read the news today?"

"News about what?" Kalapon asked.

"Everyone's disappearing around town, you don't think the Heartless are going bonkers again do you?"

"Nah, if they were going bonkers they'd tell us what is up."

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen Rexy or Sierpe all day. Where do you think they are?"

"Somewhere, probably."

"hmmm..." Just then, they heard stomping coming from the jungle. "Ah here she comes." A big t-rex comes into the cave. Something inside it's mouth was wrestling to get out. "And it looks like she has some unchewed food too."

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!" someone shouted from the T-rex's mouth. "I don't want to die!"

"Okay Rexy, spit him out." the T-rex spits out a grey fur thing that lands on the ground. It had yellow stripe-like marks on it's spike on it's head, blood was pouring out from it's left eye, a skull on it's left arm, a belt with a bat on it, and red patch of fur from it's belly to the tail. "What the hell is that thing?" Sebastian yelped.

"Looks like a wolf or iguana." Kalapon said.

"Ugh...glad I'm outta there." the thing said, wiping the dinosaur drool off of it's fur. It then looked at Sebastian and KAlapon. "Who are you guys?"

"The question is, who are YOU?"

"Name's Bloodrough, I'm a wolfguana."

"Wolf-whata?"

"Wolfguana, part wolf part iguana." The T-rex, named Rexy, licked Bloodrough which made him yelp and terror behind Sebastian.

"I think Rexy likes you." Sebastian said, chuckling.

"Well I'm not it's meal!"

"Don't worry, she teeths at time. So anyway, what brings you around here?"

"I was trying to avoid those stupid weird white things."

"You mean the same ones abducting people?"

"Yeah those, man I was lucky. if this T-rex didn't scoop me up it would've fed me to that big giant lizard thing. Of course, I saw a few of those things carrying some weird people too, I think one of them was a pink tadpole or something."

Kalapon spews out his Dr. Pepper and glares at Bloodrough. "Pink...Tadpole...You say?"

"Yes that. Why?"

"Oh boy." Sebastian said, gulping.

Trippz, Tina, Dante, Fang, Fuego, Rayman, and Airwing all traveled into the Fruit Forest hoping to find everyone still alive. Dante wanted to go because due to him being a Demon Hunter he knows that there'll be new bounty on whichever creatures has their friends.

"So where could these bad boys be?" Dante asked.

"Been told that they're in the fruity forest." Trippz said. "Tails said that the Wenn are holding them captive here."

"Tails also said that on some occasions, the Wenn eat other beings so they'd stay alive."

"No blood was said about it, so there should be a reason why those things want them alive." She then contacts Tails and Double D. "Double D, any more info?"

"I'm on it Trippz." Tails said, tapping in sequences and such on his computer. "Apparently the Wenn are using everyone they've kidnapped and are using them as sacrifices."

"To Orochi?"

"No, the Wennbar."

"Did he just say 'Windbar'?" Dante asked, mistaking Tails said it either wrong or what.

"NOT WINDBAR! WENNBAR!" Tails shouted out loud, almost making Trippz's go deaf. "Now pay attention all ready!"

"Ow..." Trippz groaned.

"The Wennbar is a giant, lizard-like monster that resides in the forest along with the Wenn. When the Wennbar gets hungry, it sends the Wenn to find food for it. The Wenn then makes these weird strange paralyze whistle that make their victims suffer paralysis. The Wenn then offers the paralyzed victims to the Wennbar. The creature then eats the victims and gives scraps to the Wenn. If that Wennbar eats everyone, especially our friends, this'll be less people in All-Star Town."

"Then I guess we should kill this creature for it's head." Dante smirked.

"Don't get too cocky, Dante. The Wennbar is very powerful and could-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever."

Tails sighed. "My Arceus, you're so stubborn!"

Tina stopped and smelt the air, then she gagged. "What's up Tina?"

"Do you smell that?" Tina asked. Dante smelled the air, then shrugs. "Something smells very rotten."

"Sorry, it was me." Airwing said.

"It's not you Airwing." She then pointed to a different direction. "The smell is coming from there!"

"I hope everyone is okay." Rayman said.

"If there's a Wennbar and Wenn," Fang said. "Then that means our friends are close!"

"Let's go!" Trippz shouted, taking off to that direction. When they got there they find the citizens of All-Star Town piled up in one with the strange weird white creatures with red eyes popping out from their torso-like bodies. They see their friends; Eddy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Honene in the pile. "Oh my god, they got Honene too!"

"So what should we do?" Dante asked. "Go all Leeroy Jenkins on them?"

"Too risky." Fang said. "If we charge in, there's a possibility we'll be paralyzed as well."

"Well we better hurry." Trippz points to something big and grey coming that looks like a bronsosaurus coming.

"That must be the Wennbar. Tails, we're loosing time here!"

"We're getting right on it." Tails said as he and Double D rushes here and there in their place, trying to figure out how to take down the Wennbar. After some tests they have the solution. "Ah-ha!"

"Eureka!" Double D shouted, then rushes over to the mic. "Trippz, we think we have a plan. Now listen carefully."

~~~Cotton Eye Joe by the Rednecks -I think-~~

After going through the plans they put it into action. Trippz, Tina, and Fang start digging up a hole and placing spikes all around it. Dante and Rayman then started making handmade bombs, and Airwing...well...is gonna be used as a distraction I guess.

So after they got done they send Airwing out to distract the Wenn and the Wennbar. "HEY HEY HEY!" She shouted, getting attention to the Wenn and the Wennbar. They all looked at Airwing, confused of what she was doing as she starts dancing like an idiot. As she distracted them, Rayman flies to the sky and drops lit handmade bombs, injuring or killing some of the Wenn. The monstrous Lizard-like thing glares at Rayman and let's out a ferocious and yet loud roar that makes Rayman loose concentration in the air. Dante then gets in front of Airwing and started shooting bullets at it.

"Come on, you ugly rotting peach thing of nature!" Dante shouted, still shooting at the creature. The Wennbar glared at Dante and it starts running towards the two. They make a run for it, heading towards the trap. Trippz, Tina, and Fang watched as they saw Airwing and Dante running with the Wennbar on their tail. It opens it's jaws up and tries to snap the two into it, but Airwing grabbed Dante with her talons and headed for the air. The Wennbar then stumbled into the trap and into the spikes. It roars in pain and collapses into the ground. They all checked and see that the Wennbar was no longer moving and they cheered with joy.

The team headed towards the bombed area of the forest. They saw some of the bodies of the Wenn laying on the ground. Some retreated deep into the forest, not wanting round two with the team. They spread the paralyzed citizens out so they aren't piling each other. Fang checked each pulse to see if they were alive. They were okay.

"Everyone's okay." Fang said. "Though I can't say much for these creatures." The half-bionic wolf looks at the Wenn corpses laying around the ground. Tina then sees Dante chomping the head off of the Wenn corpse.

"Dante, really?" Tina asked.

"What? I can't hang this up on my wall?" The Half-demon smirked, looking at her.

"Guys, we need to get everyone back to town." Trippz said. "I doubt Eddy likes to...well...look like that." Eddy looked like he saw a ghost and had a goofy-looking look on his face.

"Why? He looks good like that."

"Not funny man." Rayman said in annoyance. Then all of a sudden, everyone heard a roar and stomping. "Uhm...guys..."

Trippz turns around and saw the Wennbar was still alive and charging towards them. "Oh my god, Tails the plan backfired! We're screwed!"

"What? But how?" Tails yelped. "GET EVERYONE AND GET OUTTA THERE!"

"Wait look!" Tina shouted, pointing to the sky. The clouds were gathering around as if summoned by someone. They then saw a figure in the sky jump down and land on the back of the Wennbar. "Who is that?"

"Who cares!" Trippz shouted. They watched as the Wennbar thrashed here and there trying to get the figure to get off it's back. The figure growled and punched through the skin on it's back and then it sent a fatal shock through it's entire body. It roars in pain and thrashes once more, then collapses onto the ground. To make sure it stays dead it pulls out a sword and slits the throat of the beast as blood gushed out. The figure looked at everyone as if it was a threat to them, it gives them all a growl but stopped when he spotted Honene on the ground. It slowly passes everyone and kneels down to Honene. it picked her up and slowly places a kiss on her lips as sparks flowed into her body and then it sets her down. It turned to everyone as they stared at it, then it heads off deep into the woods. "What...just happen?"

"Have no clue." They all said.

To Be continued...


End file.
